


[迪帕梅校园AU] 非典型球员

by connie_chen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 94,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connie_chen/pseuds/connie_chen
Summary: 梅西是科尔多瓦大学曾经的明星球员，取得教练资格后被学校返聘回来担当校队足球主教练。身穿10号球衣的迪巴拉和梅西是一对地下恋人，新7号帕文是学校为了夺取冠军而引援的转校生，但其实梅西才是他同意转校的主要原因......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：陈仙贝  
> CP：Dybala/Messi/Pavon无差  
> 原作品：无/RPS  
> 分级：PG-17  
> 标签：校园AU  
> 警告：三角关系；不保证完结  
> 备注：认真的三角恋同人，争风吃醋有，心碎流泪有（一点点），但鸡飞蛋打没有，满地鸡毛没有。角色对彼此的感情是真挚的，对足球的热爱是忠诚的。有CP洁癖的朋友，左上角的退出按钮是你最好的朋友。

Chap. 1

 

“这场踢的不错！”梅西拍拍罗霍[注1]的肩膀，两天前才剃短的棕色胡须无法掩盖他的笑意，球衣背后写着“16”的后卫用一个大力的拥抱回报来自主教练的认可。

“乔瓦尼，第二球进得非常漂亮。”梅西纵容迎面扑来的西蒙尼一头扎进自己怀里，然后用右手手掌轻拍他的后颈。科尔多瓦大学的9号前锋刚刚在比赛结束前十分钟打进制胜球，帮助球队以2:1的比分赢得一场季前赛。

“多谢，”西蒙尼放开梅西，抬起一只手抹了一把脸上的汗，挑了挑眉，笑容有些孩子气：“那个进球我有意模仿了你7年前半决赛绝杀他们的那个，你看出来了对吧？”

梅西没有回应他，只是不置可否地又拍了西蒙尼一下，从喉咙深处发出咯咯的笑声，眉眼低垂的样子看起来似乎还有一丝害羞的嫌疑。

跟在西蒙尼后面的是科尔多瓦大学的中场核心，身穿6号球衣的兰奇尼，西蒙尼的第二个进球就是来自他的助攻。兰奇尼和梅西交换了一个无声而默契的微笑。但在和梅西错身的瞬间，兰尼奇还是没忍住，他不甘心地伸出手来在梅西的腰侧捏了一下。梅西不吃痒，几乎是立刻跳动着将身体扭向另一边，撞到了企图从他的另一侧经过的迪巴拉。

印着校徽的毛巾随意地搭在迪巴拉靠近梅西这一边的肩膀上，他从蓝白间条中抬起头来看梅西，梅西也下意识转过身看他。

空气有半秒的凝滞，除了他们以外没人察觉，然后梅西微微张开嘴，轻轻吸了口气：“做得很好。”梅西说。

似乎有一瞬间迪巴拉露出了一个接近于狂喜的表情，但那个表情在任何人捕捉到以前就又立刻消失无踪了，然后他一板一眼地回答他的主教练：“谢谢，这也是你的功劳。”

梅西的瞳孔不知道因为什么剧烈地闪动了一下，迪巴拉的看到了，紧绷的身体于是在这一瞬间融化开来。他用有些微微发红的鼻尖轻轻吸了一口气，嘴巴咧开成好看的形状，大概是准备继续说些什么，但梅西没有给他这么做的时间就转过身去了。

“这场发挥不错。”科尔多瓦大学校足球队的主教练继续鼓励着陆续下场的队员，每个人都争着和梅西分享一个亲密的拥抱，没用多久就把迪巴拉从他的身边挤开了。但迪巴拉也并没有任何在梅西身边流连的意思，看起来似乎已经习惯了这一切。他甩甩头，发梢凝结的汗珠落在青黄的草地上，自然地加入了在球员通道前向他招手的科里蒂奥。

 

科尔多瓦大学足球队的一号球员，身穿10号球衣保罗·迪巴拉先生，不仅球技令人印象深刻，外表上看起来也是一只漂亮的大公鸡，见过他的人决不会对此吝惜赞美，而他的队友甚至会向你详细描述在跑动时，他绚丽的羽毛在阳光下迎风摆动的画面——从同性队友的嘴里说出这句话或许难免引人遐想，但事实就是如此，无论是正式比赛还是开放训练，热衷于观看迪巴拉本身的人群远不仅是场边面红耳赤的女球迷。

当然也有人例外，球队的主教练，莱昂内尔·梅西就从来不会如此。

倒不是说梅西是那种沉默寡言的冰山教练，进球时他当然也会狂吼着和队员们一起紧紧相拥，若是遇上局面不顺，梅西还会将手边任何可以捞到的物件狠狠摔在地上泄愤；再往前数几年，当他还是科尔多瓦大学校足球队的明星球员时，梅西也曾撩起球衣满场狂奔、对着镜头飞吻，享受球迷对他的顶礼膜拜——总之不会有人怀疑梅西对足球的热爱或对这种热爱的表达方式。

只有迪巴拉除外：哪怕是最激动人心的时刻，哪怕迪巴拉主导了比赛，发挥的作用居功至伟，已经在这里执教两年的主教练，对他的核心球员最华丽的赞美不过是一句：“谢谢你所做的一切。"——这话生分又客套，活像是有无良记者将话筒架在他的脖子上逼迫他似的。

所以科尔多瓦大学里流传已久的主力球员和主教练不和的传闻绝对不是空穴来风，不少好事的学生还会猜测两人私底下有什么难以言说的故事，比如迪巴拉利用自己的人气逼迫梅西让他场场首发啦，比如梅西失去了对球队的实际控制啦，各种更衣室传闻一度甚嚣尘上……

然而不管外界再怎么恶意猜疑他们的真实关系，迪巴拉仍然是球队的绝对主力，梅西毫无保留地将他放在他所擅长的位置，制定以他为中心的战术打法。如常坦诚的用人策略让小道消息爱好者们感到无所适从，在闹腾了好一段时间之后不得不偃旗息鼓。

 

距离比赛结束已经过去了一个半小时，迪巴拉故意磨蹭到所有人都离开之后才从淋浴房里走出来。他换上早上打包带来的干净衣服——他当然爱惜自己闪闪发光的羽毛——步履轻快，在路过教练组办公室窗外时有意放慢了脚步：教练组在里面讨论些什么迪巴拉听不见，但梅西嘴角的笑意他看得很清楚，于是，他也跟着微笑起来。

玻璃另一侧的笑容发起者大概是感觉到了什么，梅西不自觉地抬头朝窗外瞥了一眼，然后便一头撞进了迪巴拉带着笑意的浅色眼眸里。他们对视了整整一个瞬间，然后梅西朝桌面上的马黛茶杯伸出手去。在指腹触碰到杯壁的前一个瞬间，梅西微微合拢的手指以微不可查的幅度向外摆动了两下，正严密关注着梅西动态的迪巴拉敏锐地捕捉到了让他赶快走开的信号，但他没有气恼，反而加深了那个意外带着甜蜜的笑容。

迪巴拉耸了一下单肩背着的运动包来调整包袋的位置，决定让梅西得偿所愿，只有更加轻快的步调见证了他曾经在窗前停留。

他心情很好，所以难免和公交司机多聊了几句，推门而入的时候还忍不住转了个圈。迪巴拉把鞋脱在门口的鞋柜附近，踩着袜子径直走进了盥洗室，又将运动包中已经被汗水湿透的运动服和用过的毛巾塞进洗衣机；然后迪巴拉顿了顿，又将运动包也塞了进去，接着是袜子、上衣、外裤。现在的迪巴拉全身只穿着内裤站在洗衣机前面，他从旁边的架子上的小盒里取出一个白色的洗衣球，扔进洗衣机的时候还轻快地吹了一声口哨，这才心满意足地关上柜门，终于按下开始的按钮。

洗衣机开始发出哗啦啦的进水声，声音不大，迪巴拉敏锐的听觉顺利捕捉到了大门被打开的声音，他好像有一点惊讶，又很快从中恢复过来。然后迪巴拉按下暂停键，才刚刚开始工作的洗衣机便又立刻偃旗息鼓了。

来人手里提着一个不小的塑料袋，看起来像是某家餐厅的外卖。他在进门的地方脱了鞋，和迪巴拉一样既没有费心将鞋子放进鞋柜中，也不愿意多花一秒钟时间将它们摆放整齐；他们的鞋子杂乱地堆在一起，科尔多瓦大学的代表色蓝白条纹出乎意料地让画面看起来还算和谐。

那个人也踩着袜子走进来，将外卖的袋子放在离门口不远的厨房操作台面，在盥洗室门口找到了几乎全身赤裸的迪巴拉。

“我还以为你们要很久。”迪巴拉坦荡地裸露着身体，大摇大摆地靠近在门口插着腰站立的男人，伸出双手抓住他的上衣下摆，向上轻轻一提，那人精壮的上肢肌肉便立刻一览无余。迪巴拉转过身去拉开洗衣机的柜门，将带着那个人气味的上衣扔进去，和他自己的衣服混在一起，然后伸手去解那个人的裤带。

“其实也没什么好总结的，”那个人说，顺从地让迪巴拉将自己齐膝的运动短裤也扒拉下来，扔进洗衣机，“一场友谊赛，你们都踢的不错；”然后他顿了顿，又补了一句：“尤其是你。”

迪巴拉几乎是立刻咧开嘴笑了起来，像一只终于得到了饼干作为奖励的宠物狗，将头埋进主人的颈窝深深地喘着粗气，不同的是迪巴拉一边不知餍足地呼吸着主人的气味，一边还用下身不断地向前顶送。

“想听你夸我一句还真不容易。”迪巴拉的表情看起来欢天喜地，声音里却带着一些埋怨。

“保罗，”那个人轻声说，用下巴上的短胡茬轻轻摩挲着迪巴拉光洁的脸侧，又紧了紧围在迪巴拉腰部周围的手臂，让他更加致密地和自己肌肤相接，纵容迪巴拉的嘴唇在他的脖子攫取残留的甜蜜汗液，故意不正面回应他的抱怨，“我觉得，要不干脆一起洗了吧。”他说。

迪巴拉听懂了他的意思，忍不住发出几声轻笑。他没有回答他听起来不像问题的问题，只是将自己从那个人的颈窝中撕扯下来，弯下身去将那个人深灰色的内裤拉到脚踝，已经微微有些抬头的性器愉快地弹跳出来。迪巴拉等待那个人顺从地逐一抬起脚，将他从唯一的衣物中解脱出来，然后，他自己也做了同样的事。

迪巴拉在做这些事的时候，那个人就静静地站在那里，眼睛埋在深深眉骨下面，黑色的眸子被不知从何而来的水汽氤氲得有些模糊，却仍然发出闪烁的光。他居高临下地观察科尔多瓦大学的万人迷赤裸的身体为完成这些动作而引起的肌肉变化。

然后是洗衣机柜门被打开，灰色和白色的两条揉在一起的内裤被扔进去，柜门砰的一声关上，洗衣机愉快地重新开始运转。

 

警告：以下内容含细致性描写

 

耐心完成了这一系列复杂的动作，迪巴拉终于保持着弯腰的姿势转过身来，这时他的脸正对着那个人毫不逊色的腰腹肌肉，迪巴拉就从那个位置开始一寸一寸向上亲吻。每一枚亲吻的间隙，迪巴拉都叫一声他的名字。

“莱奥。”他让这个名字尽可能在自己的口腔中多逗留一会儿，好像只是为了品尝这个甜美而动听的发音。

被不断叫到名字的主教练低着头看他的核心球员一吻接着一吻蚕食而上，一手温柔地捧着迪巴拉线条分明的下颌，一手在他已经开始渗出细汗的后颈来回游走，直到迪巴拉的嘴唇越过他的锁骨，使他不得不仰起脖子，退让出足够亲密的空间。

“梅西。”迪巴拉用姓称呼那个人，让他想到自己曾经听到过的、从看台上发出的山呼海啸的声音。

现在他们终于四唇相接，像是已经等待了一个世纪那么久；前一秒他们还在温温吞吞地耳鬓厮磨，这一秒他们却已经开始了对空气的激烈争夺。他们的唾液纠缠在一起，皮肤上渗出的汗液溶化得不分彼此，梅西放任迪巴拉不安分的手掌从他双臀之间的缝隙钻进去按压那个难以启齿的位置，又将自己的手伸到身前粗糙地描摹那根柱体的形状作为不甘示弱地回击。

在梅西火热的口腔里，迪巴拉发出一声低沉的呻吟，已经半硬的性器和梅西的交缠在一起，梅西用手掌将它们拢在一起，而迪巴拉在梅西的轻哼中更大幅度地顶送着腰肢，让他们亲密相接的性器彼此交错着摩擦。

漫长的一吻结束，两个人都有些气喘吁吁。梅西的眼睛像没法聚焦一般不断地在迪巴拉额前的碎发和他浅绿色的瞳孔之间游走，浓密的睫毛不知道是因为什么微弱地颤抖。迪巴拉将梅西的意乱情迷都看在眼里，又凑上去轻轻啄了一下梅西藏在棕色胡茬中的笑意，然后双手从他大腿根部外侧的位置，一把将他稳稳托在掌心。

梅西似乎是惊呼了一声，双臂更加紧密地收拢在迪巴拉的脖颈四周，双腿也紧紧地夹住将迪巴拉的腰腹来保持自己的平衡。迪巴拉轻笑起来，对梅西的反应表示非常满意，他们已经高高仰起的性器拥挤在一起，在迪巴拉缓缓前进的颠簸中短暂地相互顶弄，直到迪巴拉将梅西轻轻安放在洗衣机的机顶边沿。

现在迪巴拉站在梅西赤裸的双腿之间，头的位置比他要略矮一些，迫使梅西必须张开双腿并且弯下腰才能亲吻到迪巴拉。于是他这么做了，然后主导权就被移交给了迪巴拉。迪巴拉抬起一只手来扶住梅西的后脑让他无路可退，头颈辗转着角度啃咬梅西已经被吻到有些发烫的嘴唇，另一只手则向下探去，时轻时重地旋绕揉捏梅西已经完全挺立起来的性器。

“莱奥，”趁梅西喘息的空档，迪巴拉又叫他，然后耐心地等待梅西已经迷离的眼睛重新看向自己，“我爱你。”他说。

梅西没有回应他的表白，只有越发粗重的呼吸声从他的喉咙深处传出来，混入其中的还有复杂难辨的呻吟。但迪巴拉不在乎，他在冰凉的瓷砖表面单膝跪下，微微扬起头抬眼看梅西愈渐滚烫的脸颊。梅西知道他要干什么，于是伸出一只手去轻轻揉开他弧度锋利的嘴角，后者顺从地张开嘴来，将梅西滚烫的性器纳入他湿热的口腔。

发红发热的柱体被迪巴拉一吞到底，然后又带着轻微吮吸的力度被拔离出来，头顶上方看不见的位置传来一声难耐的闷哼，迪巴拉又重复了几次这个动作，闷哼于是变成了一小串接连不断的小声呢喃，迪巴拉分了心仔细分辨，那是梅西在咀嚼他的名字：

“保罗。”

迪巴拉“嗯”了一声，分不清究竟是对梅西的主动应答还是情绪激动下的自然反应。在越来越快的吞吐中，梅西用已经无法控制喉咙再次叫他：“保罗。”

变调的声线在第二个音节脱口之后立即戛然而止，取而代之地是一种类似呛水的声音，迪巴拉的舌根随即尝到了一股熟悉的味道，那是梅西粗大的性器顶端开始不断渗出的前液，带着灼热的体温和酸涩的腥咸，但迪巴拉坚持认为那是世间难得的美味。

梅西性器上已经胀起的青筋发出微弱而富有节奏的脉动，迪巴拉有一种与他剧烈的心跳声产生共鸣的错觉。他继续将梅西的巨大吸得啧啧作响，又同时伸出手去揉搓他的后穴。梅西半是主动半是情动地抬高双腿，让那个已经迫不及待地私密部位更加充分地暴露在迪巴拉的手指之下。

迪巴拉含满了梅西性器的嘴勉强露出一些微笑的形状，对梅西的主动表达他的欣喜，然后欢天喜地地将手指更加深入进去，按压他炙热的肠道。

洗衣机进满了水，缓慢地运转起来，整个机身开始随着愈加快速旋转着的机械发出轻微的震动，透过梅西和它连接着的尾骨一直传递到迪巴拉的唇瓣。

身前的性器被迪巴拉湿热的口腔包围着，身后又是越加深入的碾揉，梅西的胸前没有了着落。他粗糙地进行了一番思考，决定扶着迪巴拉的下颌，让自己的性器从中掉落出来，然后让迪巴拉站起身，和他再度接吻；这次的吻里，梅西尝到了自己的味道。

迪巴拉短暂地从梅西的后穴里抽出拇指，然后双手抬着梅西的大腿外侧，将他向外挪了一点，现在梅西的后穴完全暴露在了迪巴拉的性器进攻范围内，已经肿胀不堪的柱体往外流着滚烫的前液和梅西的混在一起。迪巴拉又向前凑了凑，更加充分地舔舐梅西湿润的口腔，然后将食指和中指又重新插进梅西已经变得柔软湿滑的后穴展开戳刺，另一只手则来到梅西的胸前揉捏他已经微微肿起的乳头。

梅西又一次得偿所愿，他心满意足地将双手撑在身后，一边享受迪巴拉体贴周到的服务，一边够着脖子和他热吻。

洗衣机发出水流激烈交汇的声音，时不时还参杂着坚硬的物体碰撞在内壁上的响动，掩盖了梅西和迪巴拉不知道是谁发出的沉闷的呻吟。迪巴拉将无名指也挤进那个狭窄的甬道，梅西的声音就盖过了其他所有。

迪巴拉放开梅西粘黏的双唇，好让那个动人声音更明目张胆一些，然后侧头去啃咬他美味的颈侧，梅西像一只一心求死的山羊起伏着迎合落在脆弱部位的猛烈攻势，身前的野兽却耐着性子，变换角度玩弄落入囊中的猎物。

“迪巴拉。”梅西叫了他的姓，迪巴拉从中听出了不耐烦的催促，野兽就立刻变回了忠心耿耿的猎犬。

他将手指从已经湿滑不堪的通道中抽离出来，梅西配合着发出又一声低沉的叹息。迪巴拉用中指和无名指的指腹蘸取梅西性器顶端已经快要成股流下的前液，和他自己的混在一起，均匀地涂满了柱身的表面，这才急忙讨好似的将前端抵在那个红肿的入口。

梅西深吸一口气，再从鼻腔深处吐出来，迪巴拉等他从容完成这个呼吸，然后再次呼唤那个动听的名字：

“莱奥，”他说，声音带着兴奋的微颤，“我究竟是交了什么样的好运？”他问自己，接着坚定地进入梅西，打断了后者正要脱口而出的回答。

湿热的吻又落在梅西的脖子上，迪巴拉将自己抽出来一些，又再次重重地顶进去，满心欢喜地捕捉到梅西越发大声的呻吟，和他心脏深处的轰鸣合奏出动情的音乐。

“莱奥，”他再一次用舌尖细细拿捏那个充满爱意的名字，“这是真实的吗？”迪巴拉一边问一边加快了进攻的速度，让梅西难以自持的嗯嗯啊啊打断任何可能的回应，好像他根本就害怕这个问题的答案。

“莱奥.....”

梅西用一个支离破碎的吻堵住了迪巴拉愚蠢的提问，他用双手扶住迪巴拉的脑后，严丝合缝的四瓣嘴唇仿佛生来就粘在一起，他们的舌头彼此缠斗，牙齿和牙齿碰撞出让心尖一阵酥麻的声音。

迪巴拉被动承受了这一切，事实上浑身的动作都因为这个暴风骤雨般的吻停滞了一秒，然后理智和疯狂就统统离他而去了，现在梅西就是他所知的一切，梅西的体内就是他最美好的归宿。迪巴拉肌肉线条饱满的腰部不知疲惫地向前顶弄，每一次都比上一次更加用力，他想将自己埋得深一些，再深一些，恨不能把自己揉碎了融进梅西的骨血。

他们一边猛烈地交合一边疯狂地接吻，唇齿交叠的部位配合着发出不分彼此的低吼，只有迪巴拉和梅西能分辨得出，那是他们在吮吸彼此的姓名。

身下难以忽略的机械震动不断通过和梅西尾骨接触的部位传递到他们紧紧相连的地方，迪巴拉分不清梅西紧致包裹的颤抖究竟来源于哪里，但对快感本能的追逐指引他更加快速地撞击那个深埋在梅西体内的敏感点，让后者更加紧密地收缩那个颤抖着的甬道。

洗衣机又继续激烈地震动了几秒，然后猛地停了下来，让梅西被高潮挟持的颤抖独占这个时刻，但迪巴拉滚烫的精液也紧接着涌进梅西泛滥出更多肠液的后穴，宣布这个顶点由他们共同分享。

迪巴拉仿佛耗尽了全身的力气一样落在梅西身上，后者勉强用胸膛接住他年轻的爱人。

洗衣机完成了第一道工序，发出哗啦啦排水的声音，梅西和迪巴拉的衣服裤子顺着水流落到机腹的底端，像它们的主人一样从里到外彻底湿透，并且毫无章法地纠缠在一起。

仿佛有半个世纪的时间里，他们只是松散地拥抱在一起，用心聆听彼此喘息的声音，然后迪巴拉终于依依不舍地将他软下来的性器从梅西体内脱离出来。浑浊的白色液体从那个来不及合拢的穴口滴落在洗衣机的边沿，迪巴拉用拇指抹掉，接着抬起手来用舌头舔食干净。

******

 

“你真像个疯子。”梅西显然愣了一下，然后在终于恢复正常的呼吸间隙发出咯咯的笑声。

“那也都是你的功劳。”迪巴拉反唇相讥，带着撒娇意味的音调听起来却有几分甜腻。

这是迪巴拉经常说的一句话：如果有人称赞他的进球，他会说这都是因为梅西打造了以他为核心的战术；如果有人欣赏他的跑位，他会说自己只是完全执行了梅西的安排；如果有人对他说“迪巴拉，谢谢你选择了足球”，他会回答他说：“是梅西让我有机会做出这个选择。”

全世界都以为这是迪巴拉应付球迷和媒体的娴熟套路，只有梅西能从中听出专属于他一人的情话。

迪巴拉知道足球的时候就知道梅西。梅西不仅是科尔多瓦大学的传说，更是漂浮在整座城市上空的神话。

梅西为科尔多瓦大学踢的最后一场比赛，迪巴拉就坐在对方球门的正后方。他眼看着梅西一次一次地向自己的方向竭力奔袭，却每每被对方的后卫一脚铲断。最接近进球的时刻，迪巴拉几乎无法呼吸，他紧握着拳头涨红了脸等待那个神圣时刻的降临，最终却只有皮球撞击门柱的声音残忍地宣判这座城市的时运不济。

90分钟哨响，比赛以1:0结束，科尔多瓦倒在离学院杯仅一步之遥的地方。梅西黯然离场，媒体对那场比赛极尽恶意的想象，甚至在梅西的毕业典礼上也穷追猛打、不依不饶。

科尔多瓦的神带着遗憾离开这座城市，然后销声匿迹。迪巴拉有好几年的时间都深信自己这一生已经和那个人失之交臂，然而就在他如愿进入科尔多瓦大学校足球队的那一年，梅西以主教练的身份回到母校。

迪巴拉仍然清楚地记得正式训练的第一天，梅西和这只身着蓝白色球衣的球队相向而立，深棕色的眼眸来回巡视着这一群视他如神明的年轻球员，终于不急不慢地对上迪巴拉毫不掩饰的灼热目光。

“我是莱昂内尔·梅西，”他说，“今天开始我将担任科尔多瓦校足球队的主教练。”

那一刻开始，迪巴拉的世界，一切都有了意义。

 

TBC

 

注1: 设定是科尔多瓦大学校足球队是由现实中阿根廷的年轻一代球员组成的


	2. 另一个科尔多瓦人

全世界众多惹人烦厌的事物之中，迪巴拉最痛恨他的手机闹铃。

 

它摧毁了上百首潮流热单，打断过无数次梦醒旖旎，还意味着迪巴拉将不得不强迫自己去学习那些他其实并不感兴趣的知识；更糟糕的是，每当音乐响起，就相当于宣布了在接下来将近10个小时的时间里，迪巴拉必须要假装和梅西之间只存在球员和主教练的公务关系，假装他们在足球场之外的地方一点也不熟，假装他们从没有疯狂地拥吻在一起，从没有不知羞耻的赤裸相接。

 

迪巴拉忿忿地摁下静音键，然后转过身去，将头埋进梅西的左肩后背和枕头之间的空隙。再五分钟就好，迪巴拉心想，他已经设定好了闹钟延迟，再给自己五分钟的时间浸泡在梅西香甜可口的气味里。

 

但是梅西已经醒了；迪巴拉呼出的热气让他的后背一阵阵发痒。

 

“你不用起床吗？”梅西对着空气问身后的迪巴拉，调笑和关心带着不算太重的鼻音，微微沙哑的嗓音是他们度过了一个激烈夜晚的证明。

 

迪巴拉从身后将梅西搂得更紧了一些，鼻尖上渗出的细汗留在梅西肌肉分明的后背上。他没有回答梅西的问题，只是保持着双眼紧闭的状态，慵懒地发出带着几分讨好的声音：“早，莱奥。”

 

然后迪巴拉又朝梅西的后背和床面之间形成的夹角里挤了挤，不愿意面对是否该起床这个问题。他想再紧贴着梅西多呆一会儿，想和梅西多说几句毫无意义的傻话，最好还能分享几个半梦半醒的吻——但梅西没有转过身来的意思，迪巴拉也就没有尝试让他这么做。

 

延迟闹钟又再一次响了，迪巴拉只好坐起来，头顶略长的头发横七竖八地戳在空气里。他不算太用力地揉了把脸，又转过头去看躺在他身边的爱人；后者因为感受到迪巴拉的视线而将身体转过来躺平，半闭着眼睛和他对视。

 

“早，莱奥。”迪巴拉又说了一次，固执地要得到梅西的回答。

 

梅西抬起右手盖住半张脸，躲在手掌的阴影里半是无奈半是宠溺地轻笑，终于回答他：“早，保罗。”

 

迪巴拉这才心满意足地伸出手去轻轻捏了捏梅西的搭在被子外侧的左手，然后转身下床去衣柜抽屉里找衣服。

 

梅西静静地看着迪巴拉紧翘的臀部被舒适的棉布覆盖起来，接着是精壮的上身，一块灰色的涤纶将他肌肉分明的大腿从梅西的视线里隔离开来，发出轻微的沙沙声，然后迪巴拉又转过身来看梅西，仿佛他这一生都不会停止这么做。

 

在迪巴拉温热的视线里，梅西无声地和他的核心球员对视，好像他们还在众目睽睽的训练场。然后没有理由的，梅西突然说：

 

“克里斯蒂安·帕文今天就要进队了。”

 

迪巴拉的头部稍稍向下歪了一点，好看的嘴角咧开成轻微的弧度，眼神里带着半是戏谑半是散漫，他问他的爱人：“你居然躺在我们的床上提别的男人？”

 

梅西很明显愣了一下，紧接着因为迪巴拉突如其来的醋意爆发出一阵咯咯的笑声，用另一个问题回答他：“难道在‘我们的床上’，我和你谈起过的‘别的男人’还少吗？”

 

的确，这两年来很多事情他们都选择在床上进行，例如分享迪巴拉做得乱七八糟的早餐，例如品尝新鲜到货的拥有怪异口味的马黛茶，例如讨论如何应对下一场比赛的重点球员，例如闲聊学校里老师或学生们的日常八卦，就连科尔多瓦的政坛新闻他们也偶有涉及，但迪巴拉快步靠近，扑倒在梅西身上，说：

 

“不行，帕文不一样。”

 

梅西纵容迪巴拉将微微出汗的鼻尖在他的肩膀上刮蹭，也容忍了他乱糟糟的头发在他的颈窝里挠痒，然后将手搭在迪巴拉紧实而有力的腰部，与他分享半个拥抱，笑话他的孩子气：“哪里不一样？你都没有见过他。”

 

迪巴拉用手肘在梅西脸的两侧撑起上身，偷走一个浅尝辄止的吻，借着这一个轻吻赐予的力量，迪巴拉非常努力地对这个问题进行了思考，但梅西近在咫尺的柔软胡须让他的大脑一片茫然。

 

帕文不一样。这本来就是一句情人间毫无理由的亲密调侃，虽然有一瞬间迪巴拉确实下意识这样认为，但最终他还是选择了放弃追逐这个莫名其妙的念头：

 

“就是不行。”迪巴拉得出结论。

 

梅西被他逗笑了，搭在迪巴拉腰上的手从细腻的皮肤上剥离开来，然后又短暂的相接，“好了好了，”梅西说，像是在哄一个无理取闹的小孩：“今天训练的时候就知道了。”

 

大概是被梅西说话时的语气取悦了，迪巴拉终于从梅西身上翻身下来，继续完成他被打断的起床连续动作。临出门前，迪巴拉又和梅西交换了一个深深的吻，接下来的10小时他就要赖此生存了。

 

人的一生说长不长，说短不短；但如果没有梅西和足球，那么人生对于迪巴拉来说就是一盘没有酱料的意大利面，无味、粘腻、冗长、又毫无期待。

 

所以下课铃声刚响，迪巴拉提着15分钟以前就收拾好的书包夺门而出，但是他还是晚了一步：等他一路小跑到达球场的时候，西蒙尼和兰奇尼已经围着梅西聊上了。梅西的旁边站着一个迪巴拉不认识的黑发青年，他黑色的眼睛带着笑意时不时抬起头来近距离观察梅西，眼神中那种半是难以言说的兴奋、半是梦想成真的难以置信迪巴拉再熟悉不过了，所以他猜那就是克里斯蒂安·帕文。

 

梅西站在面向迪巴拉的位置，适时抬眼远远看了他一眼，又快速而从容地将视线移开，后者立刻心领神会地慢下了脚步，尽可能地掩盖起急切的样子，缓步加入聊得起劲的四人：

 

“这位就是这个赛季加入我们的新球员？”迪巴拉耸了耸右肩上的运动包背带，朝那个新面孔伸出友好的手掌，“保罗·迪巴拉。”

 

初来乍到的少年也伸出右手和迪巴拉稳稳相握，神态炯异的双眼和迪巴拉坦然相对，仿佛他们相熟已久，“克里斯·帕文。”少年果然这么说。

 

“克里斯是科尔多瓦人，但因为父亲工作的原因之前一直在罗萨里奥读书，最近才转学回来。”西蒙尼一边说一边拍了拍帕文的肩膀，很显然这些情报他早就已经打探好了。

 

“欢迎。”迪巴拉简短地回应，在帕文明亮到几乎刺眼的视线里困惑不已。

 

“欢迎加入科尔多瓦！”兰奇尼笑得颇有几分兴奋，两手手掌交叠着来回轻微摩擦，“去年学院杯中大放异彩的罗萨里奥妖刀，我们都知道你。”

 

得到了称赞的少年轻轻低了低头，将羞涩的笑容藏进脸上的阴影里。

 

帕文紧挨着梅西站立，迪巴拉对此毫无异义，那个位置从来就不属于他；然而当他们相向而立，迪巴拉有一种异样的感觉，好像帕文和梅西已经成功建立起了某种默契：帕文的头发和眼睛都是黑色的，就连肤色也比梅西深一个色号，但他们拥有相同的身高、骨节分明的肩膀和肌肉结实的手臂，眼神里都有一种相同的对于足球、或者别的某种东西最纯粹的渴望。

 

“帕文将会身穿7号球衣，常规位置是右边锋。”既然说到了足球，梅西便也顺着话题介绍道，那个位置也曾是他足球之旅启程的地方。

 

10号和7号，迪巴拉在心里默念了一遍，他们分别是边路和中路的主人，必须要相互合作但又不得不存在某种程度竞争的两个号码。但紧接着，迪巴拉停止这样的想法，他强迫自己放松下来，不想表现得好像自己这么早就开始担心球权的分配，而且兰奇尼和西蒙尼单纯而灿烂的笑容也帮了他不少。

 

“欢迎加入我们！”然后迪巴拉又伸出手去，他们再一次短暂地握手，迪巴拉试图将话题转移到足球以外的地方，“所以是因为父亲工作的关系，你又搬回了科尔多瓦吗？”

 

“不，我是一个人搬回来的。”帕文紧接着回答说，好像他早就料到了迪巴拉会这么问。他转过头，脸上的笑容出现了一丝温情的痕迹，仿佛他正在计划用一个世纪的时间从侧面仔细研究梅西的胡须形状，然后他说：“我回来完全是为了梅西。”

 

兰奇尼朝空中发出一声短暂而尖锐的欢呼，西蒙尼直接将手指含在嘴里吹出一阵刺耳的哨音，震得迪巴拉一阵耳鸣。理智上他知道这句话很可能代表不了什么，毕竟全科尔多瓦的人刚出生就自然掌握了两种技能：吃奶和崇拜梅西；迪巴拉希望这只是自己小题大做，但帕文说这话时的语气和眼神让迪巴拉心中下意识拉响警铃。

 

他挤出一丝笑意，强迫自己装出一副和西蒙尼差不多的仿佛在看好戏的笑容，隔着生疏的空气小心翼翼地观察梅西的态度：在帕文并没有打算收回的视线里，梅西用手抹了一把嘴唇上方的胡须，嘴角咧开形成明显被取悦的弧度，坦荡大方的笑容看起来没有私人感情的成分，迪巴拉这才稍微宽下心来。

 

“好了，”梅西说，大概是已经习惯了这样的恭维，“你们两人要多多熟悉一下，我会为你们安排一些额外的默契训练。”

 

“我很期待。”迪巴拉朝帕文点点头，语气故作轻松，眉毛却悄悄因不满帕文仍死死盯着梅西的视线而微微皱起。

 

“我也是。”帕文回答他，总算把自己的视线从梅西的侧脸上撕下来。他转过头去和迪巴拉对视，黑亮的眼睛里迸射出强烈的光芒，让迪巴拉莫名察觉到一丝敌意，但迪巴拉没有在意，他正忙着掩饰自己不自觉飘向梅西的眼神。

 

队员们已经陆陆续续来到了球场上，梅西拍了拍手掌打断了迪巴拉和帕文之间莫名其妙的胶着气氛，示意大家开始热身。

 

新赛季即将开始，如何将帕文更快的融入到球队中是给梅西的考验，而如何分配迪巴拉和帕文之间的球权问题更是摆在教练组、甚至整个球队面前的难题；但无论如何，迪巴拉和帕文之间需要默契的配合，这是不言而喻的，所以在其他球员都结束了训练之后，迪巴拉和帕文又再进行了加练。

 

等梅西终于吹响了结束训练的哨音，夕阳已经落得很低了。昏黄的余晖穿过教学楼之间的缝隙落在操场上，迪巴拉浑身都充满了疲惫和难以言说的兴奋：对于第一天合练的球员来说，他和帕文配合得非常默契，迪巴拉相信这个赛季他们会有所建树。所以他心情很好——梅西想要学院杯，迪巴拉也是如此，但他需要一个拍档，帕文就是这个拍档的完美人选，帕文大概也和迪巴拉有同样的感受。因此即便加长训练让迪巴拉和帕文都疲倦不堪，但当他们谈笑着并肩走进更衣室的时候，迪巴拉轻松愉悦的心情是真实的。

 

淋浴的水流从迪巴拉的头顶流下来，轻柔地覆盖他已经被热水冲得微微发红的后背，带走了肌肉表层的酸楚，舒爽的感觉让迪巴拉忍不住哼起了歌。当他刚刚哼到第二句，帕文出声打断了他：

 

“莱昂内尔·梅西，”帕文说，语气里带着一些迪巴拉此时还无法听懂的针锋相对：“我完完全全，是为了他而来的。”

 

迪巴拉正在揉搓头发的手停了一下，然后又继续之前的动作，语气里的漫不经心听起来有几分勉强的痕迹：“我懂，克里斯，”他尝试称呼他的名字来掩饰自己的心虚：“在科尔多瓦，和足球有关的一切，其中80%都和梅西有关。”

 

帕文没有立刻回答他，水柱打在肉体上又流向地面的声音在空旷的空间里被放大，迪巴拉抹了一把脸，以为帕文不会再给他回应了；但就在他准备关掉水龙头的前一秒，帕文继续了他的自白：

 

“我知道你们的关系。”帕文说，简单的几个字轻轻松松就抽走了迪巴拉指尖的热度，伴随而来还有一丝偷偷摸摸的喜悦；但帕文没有给迪巴拉足够的时间去仔细分辨，似乎对迪巴拉的温和反应有些不满：“我6岁开始踢球，8岁加入少年队，11岁开始我的眼睛就只看着梅西，你认为我会错过你这样一个大事件吗？”

 

迪巴拉将手从水龙头上拿下来，让水流继续冲击他的皮肤，认定自己需要哗哗的水声来掩饰他震耳欲聋的心跳和即将到来的理智之弦绷断的声音。

 

帕文继续说：“我一直看着他，我知道你们第一次见面是什么时候，我知道你向莱昂内尔表白是去的哪家餐馆，也知道你几乎不回学校的宿舍。”水流从迪巴拉的头顶落下来流入不知道哪里，如同迪巴拉也无法分清自己心中复杂感受的构成。他来不及做出回应，帕文于是擅自给自己的宣言加上了一个有力的结束语，他说：“因为我爱他，跟你爱他一样地爱他。”

 

然后他又重复了一次那句话：“我完完全全是为了莱昂内尔回来的。”

 

TBC


	3. 珍宝珠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chap2和chap3之间大概发生了2次大纲重置，2次chap 3全部删掉重来，和1次重感冒（嘤嘤嘤嘤）。最后的结果还是不能说非常满意吧，但还是这么不要脸的发出来了。
> 
> 我实在没办法说服自己给帕文加更多的戏了。当然以后肯定会越来越多，只不过现阶段的帕文好像就在我的故事线里一直跟我摆手说：不，别强行给我加戏；我会得到梅西的，但是不要着急，我有耐心。 
> 
>  
> 
> 总之.....抱歉更得这么慢啦！以后尽量做到周更！（立个flag）

Chap. 3 

 

迪巴拉走出训练场的时候，天色已经很暗了，街道两边昏黄的路灯营造出某种不真实的感觉。 

校区里的街道过了一定时段就显得有些冷清，没有什么行人，更没有什么车流，梅西的白色奥迪在空旷又昏暗的街道上显得有些突兀。他半倚在副驾驶那一侧的车门上，和距离他一步之遥的人相向而立；迪巴拉认出那个背影就是比他更早一些离开更衣室的帕文。 

 

隔了一整条马路，迪巴拉听不清他们在聊什么，也看不到背对着自己的帕文是什么表情，但梅西在路灯照耀下明晃晃的笑脸让迪巴拉有一种想冲过去一把他从帕文的视线里撕扯开来的冲动——然而迪巴拉最终什么也没有做，只是在旁边的建筑投下的阴影里静静地等待，直到帕文给了梅西一个明显过于亲昵的拥抱，然后转身离开。 

帕文走开大约30码的距离，迪巴拉才让自己从阴影里走出来；他隐忍着某种自己也没能明确定义的情绪靠近梅西。

 

“克里斯是个好小伙，”梅西一直等到迪巴拉走到他身边足够近的位置才开口说道，音量比平时的要小一些：“他对比赛很有想法。” 

隔着这段介于亲密和生疏之间的距离，迪巴拉没有表示赞同也没有矢口否认，只是睁着一双阿根廷境内并不常见的浅色下垂眼问他的秘密恋人：“那我呢？”语气里夹杂着一些讨人喜欢的争风吃醋，和微弱到连自己都难以察觉的灰心。 

出乎意料地，梅西似乎并没有对迪巴拉的反应感到吃惊。他抬起手来轻揉迪巴拉因为刚刚清洗吹干而异常柔软的棕色头发，破天荒地允许、甚至发起了一次公共场合的亲昵行为，然后才不紧不慢地回答这个蛮不讲理的问题：“你当然也是个好小伙，”短暂的亲密后梅西放下抬高的手掌，经过迪巴拉渐渐发热的脸颊，继续说：“但你是不一样的。” 

迪巴拉轻轻“嗯”了一声，终于心满意足、笑逐颜开。他大胆而短暂地捉了一下梅西已经垂在身侧的手，然后又迅速放开。接着他再次调整了一下肩膀上背包的位置，整个人都重新散发出一种明媚的气息，“那么，”他说，语气里的阴霾已经一扫而空，“家里见了。”

 

说完这句话，迪巴拉转过身去，准备向车站的方向移动。 但梅西拉住了他的运动背包制止迪巴拉进一步的动作，甚至还发出一阵令人心情愉悦的窃笑，然后用接近呼气的音量说：“傻子。” 

突然受到批评的核心球员犹犹豫豫地转过身来，满脸不解地看向他的主教练。但梅西并没有给出过多的解释，只是放开了抓住运动包的手，并朝他抬抬下巴，好像漫不经心地发出下一个动作的指令：“上车吧，天都黑了。”然后他率先转身，从车子的另一边坐上了驾驶座。 

迪巴拉很明显愣了一下，但一秒过后，他呆滞的表情就被巨大的惊喜所取代了——他很少坐梅西的车，尽管迪巴拉总是需要转乘两次公交车才能回到他们共同的住所；但球员和教练因为各种原因很少会同时离开球场，而“不相熟”的球员和主教练同时出现在一个狭小的密闭空间也未免太过可疑。 

可今天不一样，迪巴拉想，今天梅西竟然主动留下来等着载他一起回家——迪巴拉短暂地讥笑自己卑微的窃喜，然后拉开车门——今天也许真的不一样。 

梅西不知道迪巴拉这边偷偷摸摸又千回百转的小心思，所以他没有回头看他，只是径自发动了汽车。微弱的引擎轰鸣中，迪巴拉听到梅西说：“帕文真令人吃惊，他知道很多关于我的事。” 

才刚刚心情有所好转的迪巴拉无声地叹了一口气，在脸旁的车窗上留下一圈白色的雾气；两秒钟的时间，车窗上的白雾像迪巴拉突然而至的低落一样散得不知踪迹，他这才转过头去看他的爱人：“我也知道很多啊，”他说，带着坏笑的语气里听不出半点怨怼的意思，视线意有所指地飘到某个隐蔽在方向盘阴影中的位置，“我还知道很多他不知道的事。” 

梅西将一只手从方向盘上移开，好让它能够在嘴边轻轻握成一个空心拳，将分不清究竟是太过羞赧还是恰恰相反的笑声埋进手心，“别傻了”，他从笑声中挤出几个单词：“我怎么不知道自己这么引人关注。” 

但迪巴拉自作主张地在梅西的笑声中认起真来：“你不知道你对这个城市有多重要，”他说，同时从副驾驶的那一侧转过脸来认真研究梅西线条分明的鼻尖，“你不知道人们有多爱你，你不知道你有多完美，你不知道我有多幸运才能和你在一起，你不知道很多事。” 

闪烁的绿灯变成黄色，梅西没有像平时那样尝试加快车速冲过白线，而是在黄灯变红之前就稳稳停在了停车线之前。 

“听着，保罗……”他说；但迪巴拉显然对他接下来要说的话兴趣不大，为了证明这一点他出声打断了他： 

“莱奥，”迪巴拉以微弱的音量优势压过梅西的声音，表情看起来很严肃也很紧张，额前似乎还渗出了细密的汗珠，但车内的光线太暗了，梅西看不真切，只有他的声音异常清晰地传来：“我们公开吧。” 

沉默又逼仄的空气里，梅西转过头去，透过挡风板观察在信号灯的指示下开始从左右两边交错行驶的汽车；夜晚车辆不多，很快整个路口就只剩下梅西和迪巴拉所在的这一辆了。梅西没有回应迪巴拉的提议，只是轻声反问：“为什么？” 

“没有为什么。”迪巴拉的语气悄悄激动起来，音量却反而被习惯性地降低，好像他在极力避免被人发现自己正兜售某项见不得光的计划：“因为我想这么做，我找不到理由不这么做。“ 

梅西张了张嘴似乎想说些什么，却又最终作罢。他没有继续对这个提议展开纠缠的意思，可迪巴拉却似乎铁了心想要一个明确的答案。 

在迪巴拉持久而坚定的注视中，梅西只能轻轻叹了口气：“这个问题我们不是已经讨论过很多次了吗？”他问身边那个陷在情绪里的年轻爱人，然后梅西停顿了一下，声音里带了几分关切和妥协：“你今天是怎么了？” 

梅西用这样的语气跟他说话，迪巴拉应该知道自己是时候适可而止——梅西破天荒地在球场外等他，主动在公共场合抚摸他的头发，还要用车子载他一起回家，这已经是前所未有的宠爱了，潜意识里迪巴拉觉得自己应该见好就收了，但脑海里的另一股力量正在阻止他像往常那样用一句玩笑话结束这场可以预见结局的争论。

“是因为克里斯·帕文吗？”迪巴拉没有回答，于是梅西就直截了当地问了。 

信号灯由红转绿，迪巴拉的左眼也跟着跳动了一下，“是的。”他说，决定顺从他身体里的那股自己并不熟悉的力量，“就是因为帕文。”然后他又重复了一次。 

比之前任何时候都要更加沉默的空气里，梅西用左手扶着方向盘，另一只移到右前方的位置挂档起步：“帕文是个好球员。”迪巴拉注意到他这一次的用词和早些时候的有着微妙的不同，载满了紧张空气的汽车缓缓驶过路口，迪巴拉“嗯”了一声，催促梅西继续。 

“他可以补充球队锋线上的不足，可以和你配合，”梅西接着说，在迪巴拉火热的注视中竟然有一丝慌乱的嫌疑，“帕文可以帮助我们更加靠近学院杯。”

“你想要学院杯，我也想要学院杯，”迪巴拉短暂地转过头去，透过挡风玻璃注视空无一物的黑暗的前方，然后他又转回身来观察梅略带慌乱的胡茬：“但帕文，他想要的是什么呢？” 

 

帕文是生活在圣罗萨里奥的科尔多瓦人，印着上一个年份的学院杯现在就存放在罗萨里奥大学的橱窗里。

 

刚刚帮助球队夺得学院杯，并且在漫长的赛程中以持续的好状态大放异彩的右边锋帕文，在新学期开始前突然转学科尔多瓦大学，自然而然地引发一片哗然。很多人称赞这是一个聪明的举动：在上一年比赛中的关键球员大多已经毕业离校，罗萨里奥大学想要卫冕或许有些吃力，在这时候帕文转学到另一个夺冠热门科尔多瓦大学，并且如果足够幸运地连续两届捧起学院杯，恐怕不会有哪一个欧洲俱乐部的足球经理不会一路小跑而来，只为亲手将入会合同投进帕文家门前的邮筒里。 

 

梅西认为迪巴拉也应该懂得这个道理，于是他回答说：“帕文也是为了学院杯来的。” 

此时迪巴拉显然已经被情绪占领了心智，他轻笑了一声，好像在嘲讽梅西可怜的记忆力：“帕文今天才刚刚说了，他完完全全.....”他特意停顿了一下，想要引导梅西注意这几个字的重要性，然后才接着继续说下去：“是为了你而来的。” 

 

汽车驶出校区，道路上的汽车就开始多了起来。梅西看了一眼后视镜，快速确认了一下紧跟着他们那辆车的车距，然后他让自己露出一个微笑，让这句话尽可能听起来像一句玩笑：“别小题大做了，那不过是一句漂亮话。” 

看到梅西的笑容，迪巴拉很难不跟着一起笑起来，但他的笑容里比梅西多了一种酸涩的味道，“没有什么漂亮话，”这时迪巴拉的声音里的灰心丧气就显得清晰可辨了：“他就是为了你而来的，就像我也是为了你才来科尔多瓦大学的一样。” 

白色奥迪再一次因为遇到了红灯而停下来，这一次刹车踩得有点急，迪巴拉不得不伸手轻轻在气囊上扶了一下。 

“如果你们踢球是为了我，”梅西注视着前方在迪巴拉看来有些刺眼的红灯，语气严肃起来，听起来似乎有些真的动气了，“或者为了任何一个人.....”红灯很快变成了绿灯，但梅西没有立刻驱车前进，只是用有些严厉的语气接着说：“如果你们踢球不是因为真的热爱足球，那你们都趁早别踢了。“ 

 

后面的汽车有些不耐烦地连按了两次喇叭，透过密闭的车门传进迪巴拉耳朵里早就没了刺耳的尖锐，但梅西不耐烦地用手指按下车门边上的按钮将车窗降到最低，然后把头伸出窗外朝那个无辜的人大声发泄着怒气：“你难道不知道现在已经很晚了吗？！”

率先发难的司机不知道因为什么原因居然没有回嘴，没有得到回应的梅西只好又将身子撤回到了车内。他用食指勾住按钮让车窗又上升到完全封闭的位置——完成了这一系列动作，绿灯已经开始闪烁了，梅西这才终于不紧不慢地踩下油门。

 

汽车猛地向前窜了一下，迪巴拉的后脑在椅背上发出了一声沉闷的碰撞声；对着无辜的第三者已经将怒气发泄得差不多了的梅西下意识地瞥了一眼迪巴拉，后者敏锐地从中捕捉到了一丝微弱的歉意，然后他的所有情绪就在这一瞬间全都融化成一声半是无奈半是甜蜜的叹息。 

 

“你要原谅我的嫉妒和敏感，”迪巴拉给自己找了个台阶，熟练运用着他们彼此都不陌生的讨好语调，“他那么大摇大摆地说爱你，我却什么也做不了。” 

梅西沉默地听着迪巴拉粘稠的解释，他没有做出任何回应，只是缓缓将白色汽车换到了最右侧的车道上，并减慢了行驶速度——转过前面这个弯，他们就将抵达目的地。 

“今天在更衣室帕文亲口告诉我的。”迪巴拉接着说，已经习惯了梅西的沉默寡言：“他说他从很小的时候就开始关注你，他说他知道我们的关系；他说他爱你，跟我爱你一样的爱你。”一连串的短句中迪巴拉很少换气，不知道是不是因为这个原因他越说越小声，到最后竟有了一丝呜咽的嫌疑。 

车辆驶入居民区，猛地暗下来的街区里车辆骤减，梅西保持着低缓的车速向自己的住所靠近，不理睬身旁的位置传来的喋喋不休。 

被强行忽略了存在感的少年在几近黑暗的空间里观察他的主教练兼恋人，不在意梅西刻意的冷落，继续自言自语：“当然，他不可能像我爱你那样爱你。” 

汽车在拐进车库的路上不小心轧上了人行道的边沿，梅西和迪巴拉以完全一致的频率和幅度跟着车身一起晃动了一下，然后迪巴拉进一步解释自己的发言：“这个世界上，没有人能像我爱你那样的爱你。他们对你的爱顶多像一颗珍宝珠那么大，而我对你的爱却足足有十袋珍宝珠那么多——不，有一整箱那么多。[注2]” 迪巴拉一边发表他幼稚而真诚的发言，一边还用手指比划着一颗珍宝珠和一整箱的差别。

车库天花板上的灯自动亮起，白色奥迪被稳稳停进车库的正中央，梅西从方向盘上放下手去将档位推到停车的那一档，然后又抬起手去扭动钥匙，终于一个没忍住从鼻腔里发出一阵带着笑意的喘息。 

得偿所愿的迪巴拉看着这个微弱的喘气逐渐扩大成一连串咯咯的笑声，然后又扩散成梅西上下起伏抖动的后背，也跟着呆呆傻傻地笑出声来。 

两个傻子坐在已经熄火的车厢里互相笑话了一阵，这才想起自己该打开车门回家了。 

车库的门连接着客厅走廊，梅西在打开它的前一秒终于认真给了迪巴拉一道注视的目光：“明天该少练一会儿，让你自己坐公车回家。” 

迪巴拉被梅西认认真真看了，又听梅西说了“家”，于是他再也没办法控制自己不上前去将梅西一把拉进怀里。 

“好，”迪巴拉说，对梅西的决定他从无怨言，“你说什么就是什么；反正我知道你总会在家里等我。” 

 

梅西从浓密的胡须里发出一阵无声的笑意，然后他抬起手在迪巴拉的手背上轻轻拍了两下。

 

带着凉意的门把手被顺时针旋转了90°；家在这扇门的后方。

 

  
TBC 

 

注2：此处参考了《奥丁森夫夫》里的对话


	4. 帕文的答案

Chap. 4 

迪巴拉抹了一把额头上的汗，好让它不至于流到眼睛里，他需要保持自己的视野全面而清晰： 

新赛季的第一场比赛，梅西希望迪巴拉跑动得更多一些，将右边路的帕文和其他队友衔接起来；并且如果可能，尽早结束比赛，为刚刚通过选拔进队的一年级新生阿斯卡西瓦尔腾出十来分钟的上场时间。 

所以迪巴拉必须对全场形势有一个清晰的、全面的观察和掌控，以便他能够出现在他应该出现的位置，必要的时候还要将球分给他应该分给的人——这是一个10号的基本素养，也并非是一项迪巴拉所不熟悉的任务——但此时，他确确实实遇到了一些困难： 

比赛在上午进行，今天太阳很大，上半场科尔多瓦大学进攻的方向又正好向阳，火辣的阳光和灼热的空气让迪巴拉比平时流了更多的汗，顺着他刀刻般的眉骨流到眼睑的周围，让迪巴拉的眼球因格外的热烫而感到不适——右边路上，帕文有意无意更加靠近梅西的跑位，以及他们之间明显过多的交流无疑加剧了这种不适。 

 

从兰奇尼所在的中后场的位置出发，皮球准确无误地找到迪巴拉的脚掌，后者皱紧眉头用眼尾的褶皱挤掉即将落入眼睑的汗滴，为自己下意识停球的肌肉记忆感到庆幸。

 

这一脚传得精准无比，直接洞穿对方的三名队员，在防守迪巴拉的球员反应过来以前直拉到禁区前方。迪巴拉迅速启动带球向前，甩开身边的防守队员一个半身位，西蒙尼在前场右边路朝迪巴拉挥手，迪巴拉知道西蒙尼的提前跑动已经在右路形成了一块足以让他策划进攻的空间，将球传给西蒙尼看起来的确是最优处理。 

看台上的观众们似乎也已经预见到了一次精妙的进攻，现场气氛开始升温，迪巴拉的名字响彻球场。 

在熟悉的欢呼声中，迪巴拉带着皮球向右路逐渐倾斜过去，整个锋线以极快的速度向前推移。但对方队员显然看穿了迪巴拉的打算，短短几秒钟之内就已经围绕西蒙尼展开了防守，西蒙尼可以活动的空间大大缩小。 

迪巴拉用余光密切关注着西蒙尼与对方防守队员之间的距离，同时留意着左路的位置，但他们已经将锋线推得很前了，左路并没有可以接应的队员。迪巴拉的视线只好又回到右路，十几码之外，西蒙尼已经在朝迪巴拉手舞足蹈地大叫了，迪巴拉也自知再不分球就会失去空间优势……

然而越过西蒙尼张牙舞爪的9号球衣，迪巴拉无法忽略另一个蓝白色的身影正以迪巴拉所并不熟悉的姿态出现在他的视野里，那是刚以极快的速度补位右边路的帕文。对方的防守队员都被西蒙尼吸引过去，帕文身边只在十码开外有一个对方球员跟随。这个时候分球给帕文，虽然距离的确是稍远了些，但帕文身边的空间会给传球的准确度留出一定余地；况且就算是分给西蒙尼，他也一定会不加犹豫地再分给帕文，右边路内切得分的可能性很大，为了防止越位帕文甚至已经微弱地调慢了一些自己前进的速度。 

但迪巴拉犹豫了：几分钟前帕文跑到教练席和梅西的那次多此一举的交流，和迪巴拉眼前的现实画面重叠起来，他没有道理又毫无征兆地突然和自己生起闷气来。黑白相间的皮球说什么也不愿意离开迪巴拉的脚尖，短短的几秒，对方球员紧紧地将西蒙尼包围起来，帕文也因减慢的速度而失去了身位优势，此时再分球很显然为时已晚，迪巴拉只能自己带球直愣愣地冲向门前，他甚至没有来得及在对方后卫出脚前调整角度，皮球几乎是从球门正前方稳稳落入守门员的怀里。 

球权交换，迪巴拉深深吐出憋在胸口的那口气，因为彼此心照不宣的原因从脸一路涨红到了脖子根，他抬起手臂用肩膀位置的球衣擦拭眉毛末端的汗水，并在他的肩膀上方悄悄回头去心虚地观察梅西的反应。 

梅西没有看迪巴拉，脸上说不上是什么表情。他将手里的水瓶重新拧紧，然后将水瓶扔在助理教练的手里，朝向他跑去的球员稍显大力地鼓了几下掌，那人伸出手去在靠近梅西胳膊肘的位置碰触了一下，背后明晃晃的黑色数字“7”让迪巴拉的眼球几乎胀热到发痛。 

场边的助理教练将迪巴拉的水壶扔给他，可能还继续说了什么鼓励他的话，但迪巴拉一个字也没听见，只是下意识抬起手来摸了摸自己的脸，怀疑自己表现出来的沮丧是否真的这么明显。然后他习惯性地抬起头来喝水，尽管运动水壶巧妙的设计并不需要他这么做，而当他再次将头颅恢复到水平位置，梅西终于大发慈悲地出现在视线尽头和他对视。 

隔了近三十码的距离，梅西黑色的眼眸一如既往的让迪巴拉为之疯狂，也一如既往的让迪巴拉看不清它的真正含义。场上人声鼎沸喧闹不已，但迪巴拉觉得自己分明听到梅西发出了微弱的叹息，那个声音里还有一些别的什么东西迪巴拉不愿意多做臆想，冷静下来的大脑让他终于察觉到羞愧，他命令自己集中精力在比赛上。 

但场上形势不遂人愿，比分继续以0-0持续胶着，上半场加上伤停补时还剩大概5分钟；面对的明明是可以轻取的对手之一，科尔多瓦大学的球员们却已经表现得好像无心恋战，反而对中场休息充满了期待。 

时间一分一秒的走过，漫长的等待结束，中场哨声响起，梅西几乎是立刻扔下了手里的水瓶，率先进入更衣室。 

 

梅西通常不是一个会通过大喊大叫发泄愤怒的人，但他也不擅长隐藏自己的情绪。球员时代梅西也从来不是一个会放弃进攻机会的人，每一分钟梅西都在想自己该如何帮助球队进球得分，担任教练时他希望他的球员也这样做。

 

“有任何人意识到……“梅西刚一开口，稀稀拉拉进入更衣室的球员们立即噤若寒蝉，被燥热的空气塞得满满当当的房间里安静得只听得见彼此的呼吸；迪巴拉心虚地躲在更衣室遥远的另一端，但梅西用严厉的眼神从人群中把他挖出来，将迪巴拉愧疚的汗水尽收眼底，然后接着说道：“我们还没有进球吗？” 

没有人说话，没有人愚蠢到想要去回答这个不是问题的问题。

 

梅西深深地吸了一口气，终于仁慈地将自己的视线从迪巴拉充满懊恼的脸上移开，他试图让胸中的怒火暂时偃旗息鼓，然后接着说：“面对任何对手，我们都应该想着尽可能多的进球。” 

 

说完这话，梅西一一扫视他年轻的球员们，脸上的表情这才稍微有了些柔和下来的迹象，“我的目标是学院杯，我希望这也是你们的目标。”然后他的目光停留在帕文身上，后者坦荡地迎接下梅西的注视，将所有的情绪都暴露在他曾极度渴望的视线里——他从未出言承诺过，但帕文的确决定对梅西予取予求。 

他们沉默着对视了大概三秒钟的时间，直到助教拿着手板姗姗来迟，成功赶在迪巴拉心里重燃的怒火完全冲走原本占据那个位置的内疚之前。 

他们像什么都没有发生那样重新调整了进攻策略，梅西重申了对中场的迪巴拉和兰奇尼增加跑动的要求，并且明确告诉他们要学会和右路进行配合。“这是新赛季的第一场比赛，10号球员和新7号最好有所表现。”梅西这么告诉所有人，兰奇尼和西蒙尼立即表示赞同。 

理智上，迪巴拉知道梅西说得对，但他无法控制自己不去看帕文的表情——好在帕文并没有什么特别的反应，他只是转过头稳稳接住迪巴拉试探的视线，黑色的眼眸里有一种迪巴拉所不熟悉的坦荡，和似曾相识的执着。 

 

第四官员走进更衣室，中断了迪巴拉和帕文彼此相接的视线，提醒他们中场休息时间即将结束。助理教练站起来感谢他的提醒，然后猛烈地拍着手掌鼓舞士气，催促着球员们陆续走出更衣室，帕文故意留在了最后。 

“莱奥。”等到更衣室只剩下他和梅西，帕文说道。他没有选择“教练”或“先生”这样正式而生疏的称呼，也没有叫他的姓，甚至连全名他也宁愿不去使用，迫使梅西在轻微的困惑中转过头去注视他。 

“你想要学院杯，”帕文重复这座城市里每个人都心知肚明的那句话，然后又像每一个进入科尔多瓦大学校足球队的球员那样向他承诺：“我会尽我所能。”但紧接着，帕文不依不饶地继续加深这个诺言：“你想要的任何东西，我都会为之竭尽全力。” 

 

某种梅西并不熟悉的慌张从他的心底冒出头来，作为掩饰梅西以极小的幅度点了一下头，在想通自己应该如何回应之前，帕文又接着说：“但我曾经将那座奖杯捧在手中仔细观察过，它远没有你耀眼［注4］。” 

说完这话，帕文没有给梅西留下作出反应的时间便转身离开了更衣室。完全汗湿的球衣紧贴着帕文肌肉线条清晰的后背，梅西对他没有当场索要回应的决定心怀感激。 

 

这种程度的情话其实迪巴拉也说过不少：露骨的、纯情的、高明的、傻气的，各种各样；甚至就连素未谋面的陌生人也曾通过媒体向梅西进行过深情的表白。无数人极尽华丽的词藻向梅西信誓旦旦地夸下海口，歌颂他灵活的双腿，赞美他上帝赐予的眼睛，和金子一般的心，但很少有这样的时刻：梅西浑身从各个不同的部位升腾出同一种异样的感觉，好像有一种他以前从未察觉到的疲惫正在悄悄自愈。 

下半场比赛即将开始，梅西的身体催促着他走出更衣室，帕文已经和他拉开了一定距离，他的背影在灯影绰绰的走廊尽头陷入短暂的黑暗，然后又因为室外的光线而变得明亮起来，场边观众山呼海啸，梅西突然觉得自己可能并不是第一次像这样注视帕文远去的背影。 

 

下半场的形势比上半场好不了多少，而迪巴拉已经失去了向阳的进攻方向这个本来也没有多令人信服的借口，更糟糕的是，他显然注意到了最后上场的帕文获得了起码半分钟和梅西独处的时间。 

理智不断提醒迪巴拉集中精力去应付对手，但只要迪巴拉的意识察觉到传球的对象是帕文，他的脚就根本没办法将球踢向那个既定的方向。 

迪巴拉不喜欢这样的自己，他厌恶这样无法专注比赛本身的状态，但他无能为力，甚至在心底迪巴拉悄悄希望被自己区别对待的帕文能对自己发一通脾气，这样他就可以心安理得地发泄他胸腔里正汹涌聚集的、假公济私的怒火。 但帕文并没有，他什么也没有做，只是像他一直在做的那样继续不断地拼抢要球，绞尽脑汁为球队寻找得分的机会。

兰奇尼又一次从中场发起了进攻，西蒙尼接传球转身甩开对方后卫接着一路深入腹地，现场的欢呼声几乎迅速升腾起来，看台上不断响起“科尔多瓦”的欢呼声，还夹杂着“西蒙尼”的名字，经历了漫长的等待，所有人都在期待一个进球。 

一记妙传，西蒙尼从不贪功，他将球分给了离球门更近的迪巴拉，后者右脚跟外侧停球，随后一个转身巧妙地晃过身前扑面而来的防守队员，不到两秒的时间就给自己营造出两个身位的空间优势。 

身后紧追不舍的防守球员情急之中伸出手臂拉拽起来，迪巴拉的重心被他拉得一晃险些摔倒，但足球还是死死地被他护在脚下。裁判没有鸣哨，优势仍然在迪巴拉这边，突破左前方的最后两个后卫和守门员，他就能享用今晚第一个破门—— 

迪巴拉想要一个进球，但身后的对方球员再次伸手狠狠地拉扯迪巴拉上衣的袖子，迪巴拉整个人都被迫侧身前进，然后，就在迪巴拉视线的边缘，一个蓝白色的身影以极快的速度向前补位，防守他的人不知道被甩在了什么地方，身边居然没有任何一个对方球员的影子。 

迪巴拉当然想要一个进球，但他更想将第一场胜利带给科尔多瓦、带给梅西。身后的球员继续撕扯着迪巴拉的球衣，裁判已经将哨尾放在了双唇之间，但迪巴拉下定决心不要这个任意球。他当机立断，在所有人反应过来之前用右脚脚尖的外侧，将皮球分向了右前方。 

右路球员在底线附近轻松拿球，转身倒三角绕开已经扑出门外的守门员，皮球破网而入，场边剧烈的欢呼被推向高潮。 

进球的球员转过身来，满脸的汗水掺杂着巨大的兴奋。但他没有和为他助攻的迪巴拉庆祝，反而是出人意料地一路狂奔，横穿到球场另一侧将已经跳上草地的梅西一把揽入怀中。 

迪巴拉这才终于意识到，那个人是帕文。 身体的惯性催促着他继续向教练席奔跑，但他的四肢末端已经开始有了发烫的前兆。 

而球场的另一端，占有了全场最闪耀的时刻，梅西又被他搂在怀里，帕文很难不激动得浑身发出细微的颤抖，在理智重新占领他的大脑之前，帕文侧过头去，亲吻了梅西散发着香甜气息的头发末梢。 

感受到温软湿润的碰触，梅西随之浑身一滞，隔着三十码的距离，迪巴拉体内瞬间胀满熊熊燃烧的怒火，他加快了奔向梅西的脚步，带着一种自己的四肢即将被胀裂成粉末的错觉。 

但接下来的这一秒，迪巴拉的左手，大约在他那两道环绕着手臂的纹身附近，一只湿热的手掌在他即将狠狠冲撞上帕文之前攫住了他。迪巴拉下意识甩开那股令人烦闷的阻力，同时也下意识回头去看那股力量的发起人——乔瓦尼·西蒙尼皱紧的眉毛下，一双仿佛洞悉一切的眼睛和迪巴拉不紧不慢的对视。 

迪巴拉不知所以，但西蒙尼坚定而带着警示意味的眼神让他快速冷静下来，尽管不情不愿，他们还是来到了相拥着庆祝的队友身边。 

第一波庆祝的队友自觉散开，将宝贵的空间让给为得分助攻的功臣。帕文从梅西的肩膀上抬起头来看迪巴拉，眼神中闪动着最清澈的快乐，同时又混杂着一股成分可疑的得意洋洋。 

在完全放开梅西之前，帕文半是不得已半是故意地，抬起胳膊穿过梅西脸颊右侧的空档，轻柔揉了揉迪巴拉手感丰富的头顶。 

迪巴拉胸中重新燃起的火焰几乎就要喷薄而出，要不是梅西适时转过身来，完全为足球而绽放的笑容就这样撞进迪巴拉的视线里，然后迪巴拉的妒火突然偃旗息鼓了。像一股席卷而来计划着劈山遁地的山洪，咆哮着前进却突然被包容进一片平静的海洋，梅西纯粹而干净的笑容足以融化迪巴拉所有难以言喻的情绪。虽然仍然心有余忿，但迪巴拉到底是冷静下来了。 

 

最终，科尔多瓦大学凭借迪巴拉助攻帕文劲射的这个制胜球不算艰难地拿下首个三分。 

赛后双方球员相互友好地握手，场边还有少量内场球迷翻进场内，迫不及待地与核心球员们以及新7号合影。 

“迪巴拉先生，谁是你的足球偶像？”是一个稚嫩的小男孩的声音，不知道是周边哪所学校的学生混进了科尔多瓦大学的球场。 

足球偶像，这是一个每一名足球运动员都会被问到的问题，尤其在他们还没有正式加入任何俱乐部的年少时代，早就引起注意的校园风云人物保罗·迪巴拉习以为常。他从毛巾里抬起头来，并没有经过思考答案就脱口而出，他说：“梅西。” 

品尝着这个名字从舌尖滑过的余韵，迪巴拉还尝试用视线去寻找他的答案。他们默契地在半米长的空气两端对视，胜利帮助梅西暂时遗忘了迪巴拉上半场不尽人意的表现，他用一个温情的微笑回报迪巴拉炙热的探寻。 

但男孩显然对这个答案并不满意，他不依不饶地接着补充问道：“我是说将来，迪巴拉先生，学院杯之后您还会继续踢球对吧？您是以谁为目标在前进呢？” 

这着实是另一个普通又平凡的问题，但迪巴拉因为心虚而认定男孩的居心不轨。他下意识去看梅西，后者却不知什么时候已经朝另一面转过了身体。迪巴拉从他刻意避开的目光中看出了紧张，于是他像以前千万次做的那样，避开那个像太阳一样吸引着他的名字，顺着心中的排行榜搜寻下一个目标：“马拉多纳。”迪巴拉说，“我希望成为迭戈·马拉多纳那样的球员。” 

这个“安全”的回答让梅西几乎是立刻就放松了下来，他的肩膀不像刚才那样僵硬，表情也以肉眼可见的程度瞬间柔和下来，好像就连发梢都轻松活泼得多。迪巴拉不确定自己有没有过度解读梅西的微表情，但这无法阻止他因此而感到沮丧。好在朝他们靠近的帕文将迪巴拉短暂地从中解救出来，又再引发小男孩另一轮同样乏味的提问攻击： 

“您呢，帕文先生？“男孩的眼睛像是找到什么宝藏一样闪闪发亮，连带着说话的音调都上升了好几个音调：”您的足球偶像是......” 

男孩的话还没有说完，帕文已经开口抢答了——他将手臂亲密地搭在迪巴拉的肩膀上，营造出一副“完美搭档”的美好画面，迪巴拉明显看到看台上亮起一阵相机快门的闪光，然后帕文声音里带着真诚的笑意回答他：“当然也是梅西了。” 

相同的套路，男孩很乐意多花几秒钟时间和科尔多瓦的明星球员们再走一遍：“那么将来呢？学院杯之后……我是说您的第二座学院杯之后，如果足球成为了您的职业的话，您将......” 

打断别人说话不是一件礼貌的事情，但帕文实在等不及吐露他的答案：“莱昂内尔·梅西。” 

然后，他似乎是嫌这个答案还不足够承载他想表达的全部意思，又接着填充这个名字的涵义：“无论你什么时候问我这个问题，我的答案都不会改变。”他说：“罗萨里奥也好，科尔多瓦也好，学院杯也好，俱乐部也好，我的眼睛都不会离开这个人。” 

帕文用他滚烫如热铁的眼神去寻找这个他宣称一生也不会改变的答案，梅西在他视线的尽头别无选择地转过身来跟他对视，这一次帕文的眼神悄悄掩藏着属于足球的火热斗志，表情中加入了更多温情的成分，他又再一次重复这个名字：“梅西，我的答案是，莱昂内尔·梅西。” 

 

TBC


	5. 久别重逢

Chap. 5

 

梅西留下来跟助理教练组总结比赛，所以迪巴拉像他一直在做的那样自己先回了家。

 

从两个街区以外的中餐馆里打包带回来的食物还很烫，迪巴拉踩着袜子把外卖袋子提进厨房，想了想又原封不动地提出来重新放在客厅的茶几上。然后他去简单冲了个澡，换了身干净的衣服，估摸着梅西到家的时间走进厨房。

锡壶装满过滤后的净水，摁下加热的开关，迪巴拉从厨房橱柜里的众多马黛茶杯子中选出一个深红色的，和茶叶盒子一起放在操作台上。

马黛茶叶已经喝完了大半，沉在下面的碎末不少，于是迪巴拉把茶叶倒在手心摊开，然后才再倒进杯子里，带着水汽的皮肤黏住了细碎的茶叶末，于是杯中的便多是完整的茶叶了。

迪巴拉在水龙头下冲掉手上的茶叶末，又用一旁的干毛巾擦干双手，接着往茶叶的上层倒了少许砂糖粉——梅西喜欢他的马黛茶是甜的，但是又不能太甜，糖的用量迪巴拉向来拿捏到位。

锡壶内部发出令人愉快的翻滚咕噜声，配合着窗外车库铁门卷上去的声音抹平了迪巴拉因为过于认真而皱紧的眉头，然后他把还没冲泡的马黛茶留在操作台上，转而去到客厅将买来的中餐一盒接一盒从打包袋中拿出来放在茶几上。

客厅连接着仓库的门被打开，梅西的气息穿越走廊扑面而来，迪巴拉揭开盖子的时候不小心把蛋汤洒了一些在桌面上。

“你买了晚餐？”梅西走近迪巴拉，后者从一阵细微的悉悉簌簌中抬起头来，这才发现梅西手里也提着一个白色的外卖袋子。

迪巴拉短暂地“啊”了一声，气氛难得有些尴尬。“你买了什么？”梅西盯着满满一桌的中餐明知故问，然后他停顿了两秒左右，又自顾自地接着说道：“看起来不错。”

趁着这个空隙，迪巴拉悄悄打量梅西手里的袋子：方方正正的纸盒子形状很明显，不用想也知道是披萨；纸盒侧面有几个小纸包把塑料袋撑得鼓起来，透过半透明的塑料薄膜还能看到一些沁出来的油渍，大概是炸鸡之类的东西。

披萨炸鸡这类的食物，足球运动员一般是不吃的，百害而无一利。但迪巴拉偏偏爱吃，一吃就停不住嘴，然后就会长胖，免不了状态又要有所下滑，所以梅西从来不允许迪巴拉吃这些。

迪巴拉心里清楚得很，现在又在这个节骨眼上，于是只好瓮声瓮气地回答说：“如果你想吃披萨，”然后他短暂的停顿了一下，用下巴指指梅西手里那堆实体禁食清单，悄悄咽了咽口水，又转回去看满桌的中餐，一副可怜巴巴又可爱乖巧的样子，“我可以把这些的一半留到明天再加热一下。”

水壶里的水烧开了，水汽将空气开关顶回原位，发出一声介于清脆和沉闷之间的响动，打破了他们之间迪巴拉单方面的认定静止的气流，惹得梅西无声地轻笑，然后他把手里的袋子挤进茶几上还没来得及被中餐占领的空间，对迪巴拉说：“一起吃吧。”

迪巴拉愣了一下，不确定自己是该点头还是摇头，只是小心翼翼地问他：“你这是...在考验我？”

这下梅西彻底被逗乐了，他将背包随意扔在一旁的地板上，往沙发上坐下来，然后将自己袋子里的东西一点一点往外搬。炸鸡和洋葱圈很快就塞满了桌面上残留无几的剩余空间，迪巴拉看着梅西把那些浸着油的纸盒子摞起来，更加摸不着头脑，手上却已经下意识开始诚实地把他才摆出来不久的中餐又重新合上盖子，层层叠叠地收拾到桌面可怜的角落里去了。

等他们腾出了足够的空间，终于轮到披萨也被从袋子里拿出来摆上桌，随着梅西揭开盖子的动作，迪巴拉又不自觉地咽了口口水。

“话先说在前头；”梅西向前挪了挪，在沙发上坐直上身，迪巴拉立即殷勤地凑上去紧挨着梅西坐下，像一只等候主人发令的小狗，主人伸出手去摸摸他手感绝佳的头顶，迪巴拉便马上笑逐言开。

看见迪巴拉笑得这般讨好，梅西也随着咯咯地笑起来，用难以抑制上翘的嘴角艰难地继续他的发言：“你得自己控制进食量；状态不好的话我可要换首发了。”

迪巴拉听梅西这么说，终于也跟着笑出声来。他把嘴凑上前去，飞快又小心翼翼地在梅西脸侧的胡茬上啄了一下表示自己并无异议，然后心满意足地转身去对付披萨，一大口咬得腮帮子都鼓起来了，又突然想起什么似的再一次转头去看梅西，好在梅西还是笑盈盈的。

梅西的眉骨比迪巴拉的眉骨还高，一双深黑眼睛大大咧咧地躲在眉骨和鼻梁之间，笑的时候弯成一对明亮的月亮，迪巴拉看得有些撒不开眼，嘴里的食物嚼完了还在下意识地动。梅西看得更乐了，迪巴拉却突然想起什么似的，蹭的一下站起来，一溜小跑到操作台，这才终于将已经不再沸腾的热水沿着银质的吸管小心地注入葫芦内胆的马黛茶杯子里。

梅西从坐回到沙发的迪巴拉手里接过马黛茶，小小吮了一口，听迪巴拉无比认真地问：“你在生我的气吗？”

梅西本来准备吃完饭再讨论这个话题，但既然迪巴拉主动提了，便收敛起笑意来：“生过了，”梅西回答说，迪巴拉一阵心虚，但梅西又接着继续补充他的回答：“尽管艰难，但最后你还是让比赛战胜了私情，这就够了。”

披萨被冷落了，迪巴拉没工夫理会它。他抬起手去用拇指和食指轻轻搜刮梅西裸露在衣袖之外的手肘，一边紧张地观察梅西的表情，“对，”然后迪巴拉附和道，带着一种故意讨好的甜腻：“你就是我的私情。”

梅西再一次因为迪巴拉的傻气笑出声来，他又抬手在迪巴拉右侧柔软的头发上潦草地揉了一把，不予置评，只有迪巴拉自己别别扭扭认起真来：“我们很好，对吗？”迪巴拉问梅西，声音里的不确定挠了挠梅西内心最柔软的部位。

“是的，我们很好。”梅西回答得很干脆，迪巴拉却突然意识到梅西并没有好奇自己为什么会对他们之间的关系怀有迟疑，于是他又追加了一个问题：“你对我有信心吗？”

梅西拿起马黛茶的杯子吮了一口，然后将它递给迪巴拉，后者接在手中，也跟着吮了一口，他们间接接吻，然后梅西才开口回答他：“你是我的10号，是科尔多瓦的一号球员，我必须对你有信心。”

本来迪巴拉也是想问球赛的事情，但当真的听到梅西说球赛却又感到一阵烦闷：“对，没错，我是球队的一号球员，克里斯·帕文可以是二号球员，但球场之外的话，你有我这一个球员就够了。”

梅西又朝迪巴拉笑了笑，但那个笑容在迪巴拉看来总带着一种哄小孩子的意思：“你在说什么？这跟克里斯没有关系，人生也不是足球。”最后半句话脱口而出的时候，梅西自己也听出了一些自嘲的成分，但仅仅是因为这句话本身而已。

梅西热爱足球，热爱到分不清足球和其他任何东西的边界在哪里，尽管他的理智一直在告诉他这样做不对。

迪巴拉也听出了梅西这句话里异样的成分，他暂时还无法理解这种异样究竟是什么，但他的肾上腺素已经先他的大脑一步开始激动起来：“我们公开吧。”迪巴拉再一次提议道，“别人要说什么就让他们去说，我们自己不在乎就好了。”

梅西的表情以肉眼可见的速度垮了下来，连带着让迪巴拉的心情也跟着跌落到深不见底的某个地方。虽然已经尝试了无数次，每一次答案都不是他想要的，但内心深处某个人见不得光的角落，迪巴拉还残存着某种幻想——万一呢？万一这次就真的起作用了呢？

 

可是没有“万一”。

梅西向后靠上沙发的椅背，转过脸不去看迪巴拉，向他提供一个崭新却同样让人沮丧的回答：“那如果我在乎呢？”

“你究竟在在乎什么到这种地步？”迪巴拉几乎是立刻反问道：“难道公布我们的关系，或者哪怕只是稍稍承认我们之间并没有那么形同陌路都会把我们顶上整座城市受难的十字架？我们的爱情会成为我们的耻辱？还是承认你爱我会让我们更加远离学院杯？或者，干脆就是你所谓的教练的脸面？”

这番话过线了，说到一半的时候迪巴拉就意识到了，但他长期以来的困惑推搡着他的舌头，逼迫他一定要问个清楚明白——老实说这些问题他一个都不在乎，他不觉得爱慕一个同性是耻辱，更何况那个人还是梅西；他是想要学院杯，他也知道梅西想要学院杯想得发疯，但承认他们相爱又能造成多坏的影响呢？梅西从来没有跟他解释过，迪巴拉也不懂梅西的谨小慎微。

一直以来梅西都这么希望，迪巴拉于是也就这么做了，但事实上他从来都没有能够完全理解梅西小心翼翼到这种地步的原因，甚至在公共场合的肢体接触都要严格控制：足球这么充满激情的运动，球员和教练之间亲密的拥抱甚至哪怕是亲吻，难道不都很常见吗？况且——迪巴拉心中有一个小小的声音借着情绪肆无忌惮的叫嚣——梅西从来没有说过他爱他！

 

是的，他们无数次亲吻、相拥、肌肤相亲，迪巴拉背诵梅西的每一种表情，熟知他每一寸皮肤的触感，牢记他每一种体液的味道；他们夜晚分享着同一个怀抱入眠、又在同一张床上醒来，梅西回应迪巴拉的亲吻、回应他的求爱，但却从未说过那个字。他们之间没有用于锁住彼此的承诺，全世界再没别人知道他们相爱，迪巴拉守着这个甜蜜又苦涩的秘密，随时准备“死”无对证。

“保罗，你不知道你在说什么。”像是已经在内心狂风暴雨，才有了表面上的风平浪静，梅西叫了迪巴拉的名字，所以迪巴拉明白了梅西给不了他那个他想要的答案，至少这次不会，但他也知道自己从来都退无可退。

“我们公开吧...”迪巴拉哀求，“我们可以告诉大家我才是在下面被操的那一个，我不在乎；我们可以告诉所有人我为你疯狂，是我死缠烂打，而你是因为可怜我才跟我在一起，因为失去你我就会立刻死去。”迪巴拉当然知道脸面是梅西最后在乎的东西，但他实在不知道自己还有哪些筹码。

“我们讨论过那么多次，保尔，”梅西又换了一个更加亲密的称呼，却让迪巴拉觉得他们更加疏远，“我没有另一个回答，至少目前没有。”

迪巴拉觉得自己此时的表情一定充满困惑，同时又非常绝望——他没有得到他想要的，梅西也还是没有向他解释为什么，迪巴拉甚至开始怀疑梅西自己是否也不甚清楚。

然后梅西又再次开口，似乎意图缓和迪巴拉僵硬而沮丧的表情：“但我不是因为可怜你才跟你做爱。”梅西说。迪巴拉本以为梅西会接着说些什么，但是他最终也没能等到下半句。梅西长长地吐出一口气，深棕色的睫毛微微地颤抖，扫在迪巴拉心尖上，痒得他有些想哭。

迪巴拉想再追问些什么，他想问梅西那他是因为什么才和他在一起，或者以他们的关系迪巴拉完全可以直接逼问梅西是否爱他——但他最终还是什么都没有说。

漫长的沉默，满桌的食物彻底凉掉的时间，直到梅西从背包里拿出三盘光碟，和桌面碰撞出清脆的声响让迪巴拉整个人为之一颤：

“这里有罗萨里奥大学这一届重点球员的技术分析视频，今天助教给我的，你最好今晚就看完。”

这句话听起来又有几分像是气话了，迪巴拉觉得梅西是在气他毫无回应，毕竟很可能在梅西看来他已经做了足够的让步，迪巴拉应该像往常那样见好就收，只可惜他现在还笑不出来。

梅西又多等了几秒，迪巴拉的膝盖赌气似的朝着梅西之外的另一个方向，他们之间的气氛丝毫没有轻松下来的迹象，于是梅西抬手撕下一片披萨，粘腻的芝士依依不舍地彼此挽留，就好像迪巴拉几乎就要伸出的手，但那片披萨最终还是被撕了下来。

梅西拿着披萨从沙发上起身，从茶几远离迪巴拉的另一侧穿过，直接回到卧室。门框和门相撞发出脆生生的响动，迪巴拉没有勇气去查看梅西是否锁了门。迪巴拉伸手从桌面上拿起光碟放进播放器，带着几分自我嘲弄的苦笑坐回到沙发里。

他摁下遥控器上的开关，电视屏幕上渐渐浮现一行白色的字；视频制作的很粗糙，字体也是最基本的默认字体，只是为了告诉观众接下来的比赛视频发生在什么时间和哪两个队之间。电视屏幕发出微弱的声响和花花绿绿的光，迪巴拉撕下另一块本来是用来和好的披萨，彻底凉掉的芝心随着迪巴拉的动作干干脆脆地断成两半，迪巴拉将它放进嘴里，不知道自己还有什么能做的，只能别无选择地收看起下一场比赛的对手。

 

迪巴拉在沙发上睡了一夜，梅西第二天早上发现了这个事实，他本以为迪巴拉会在半夜趁他睡熟的时候回房，但他并没有从那个熟悉的怀抱中醒来。

大概终究是因此有些不习惯，梅西醒得很早，没有迪巴拉缠着他所以他也没有什么赖床的理由。梅西躺在床上睁着眼睛愣了一会儿，回忆起他们昨天不大不小地吵了一架，便感到一阵烦闷，干脆起床了。

梅西简单洗了把脸， 换上一身运动服，走出卧室房门的时候他假装漫不经心地确认了迪巴拉的位置。

迪巴拉脸朝下趴在沙发上，一副受过委屈也得到教训之后的乖巧样子，然后毫无预兆的，梅西的心又平静下来了：除去他好看的外表和效率极高的球技，迪巴拉还是挺招人喜欢的，梅西跟自己确认了这一点，然后推开门出去了。

 

梅西已经有一段时间没有这么早出门晨跑了，他一边跑一边不动声色地观察街边的店铺在这段时间里发生的微妙差别，直到他发现这个小镇搬来了一个熟悉又陌生的人：Y字形路口的分叉处，帕文就站在那里欣赏梅西汗湿的领口一步步向自己靠近。

“早上好！”帕文微笑着和梅西挥手打招呼，健硕的大腿肌肉从运动短裤的尽头遮遮掩掩地半露出来。

“早。”梅西放慢脚步迟疑着回应他的问候，然后看了一眼他身后那幢归属可疑的房子。

“对，”帕文仍然微笑着回应梅西没有说出口的问题，仿佛在骄傲地宣告他可以读懂梅西的心事：“我的确住在这里。“

梅西说不清自己究竟是因为被帕文猜中了心中的疑惑、还是因为自己有这样的疑惑本身而感到局促，然后帕文又接着说：“是的，我没住宿舍。”就好像在回答另一个梅西并没有问出口的问题，“住这里离你们近一些。”

古老的阿根廷语[注5]对语法的构建几近严苛，以便梅西明白帕文正在使用一个人称代词的复数形式，然后帕文又补充了一句：“你，和保罗·迪巴拉。”

梅西对帕文总是能猜中他在想什么而感到吃惊，就算最熟悉他的朋友也很难说会对他了解如此深刻，但话已至此梅西倒突然轻松了一点。所以他也就坦白说了：“你既然知道我和保罗在一起，就别再说那些会让人误会的话了。”梅西说，不自觉地加入了一些属于主教练的语气，让帕文忍不住轻笑起来。

帕文早就知道他们的关系，迪巴拉之前警告过梅西，当时梅西并没有相信，但当帕文亲自向他证明自己的确对他们极力隐藏的事实心知肚明时，梅西又并没有自己想象中的那样吃惊。

“让人误会？”帕文复述这个单词，“让你误会我爱你？还是让保罗误会我是他的竞争者？”——这是一句极富挑衅意味的话，但从帕文的嘴里说出来，却又显得那么真诚而合情合理。

“克里斯...“梅西叫了帕文的名字，像是正准备对一个调皮捣蛋的学生谆谆教诲、耳提面命，但他还没有足够的时间完全表述他的观点，就被帕文生生抢过了话头，仿佛他在害怕梅西即将说出口的那些：

“我知道你和迪巴拉在一起，”这个时候帕文又称呼起迪巴拉的姓了：“但我不在乎。没有人误会我，“帕文说，”我的确爱你，就像迪巴拉爱你那样的爱你。”

 

没有人会像他一样的爱我——下意识地，梅西的脑海中突然闪过迪巴拉说的话：他们对你的爱顶多像一颗珍宝珠那么大，而我对你的爱却足足有十袋珍宝珠那么多——不，有一整箱那么多。

梅西的眉头以微不可查的程度轻轻皱了皱，“你当然可以不在乎。”现在梅西又不像一个主教练那样说话了，他直直地看进帕文的眼睛，继续说：“但是保罗在乎，所以我也在乎。”

阿根廷语美妙绝伦，尤其是从梅西口中说出来尾音总是上翘得像一朵花，帕文觉得自己的心脏被这朵花温柔而猛烈地撞得生疼，但他还是努力保持着脸上灿烂而单纯的微笑，直到梅西张了张嘴，好像要道别，帕文这才突然回过神一般，再一次抢先提议：“进来我家坐坐吗？”

梅西想回答他说我要说的话都已经说完了，但帕文用一种独特的眼神去看梅西，那种志在必得、却又同时充满了绝望的眼神，所以梅西迟疑了，他怀疑这个世界上是否还有第二个人拥有这种眼神，所以等他反应过来的时候，自己已经跟着帕文推开了大门。

 

这栋建筑刚刚才装修过，墙壁、家具、茶具看起来都是新的，只有墙上贴着的关于梅西的报道剪纸看起来有一些时间了。

走廊的尽头，只要打开门就完全不可能被忽视的位置，有一张巨大的梅西和帕文的合照——画面因为没有对焦而有些模糊，没有人看镜头，看起来似乎是旁人仓促间偷拍的。梅西很难控制自己不盯着那张照片看，然后他终于想起来自己很久以前的确见过帕文：

那个时候帕文大概才十二三岁，梅西二十四，正是身穿科尔多瓦蓝白色10号球衣驰骋赛场的年纪，也正是科尔多瓦连续三年倒在学院杯决赛圈之外的时刻。

梅西在路边一块野草皮遇见了一群踢球的小孩，几个脏兮兮的书包做成球门，之间相距还没有一个半场长，但他们也还是踢得不亦乐乎——这群小孩中就有还没有跟随父母去罗萨里奥的帕文。

帕文首先发现了梅西，他一边高声喊着梅西的名字一边一路朝他追赶过来。梅西停下来转过身去面对在他面前气喘吁吁地停下的帕文，开口第一句居然是问梅西愿不愿意教他踢球。梅西哑然失笑，当天又确实没什么事，便指挥着这群少年踢3v3的野地足球。

少年们毕竟还小，瘦得皮包骨头，又没有经过特殊的训练，被梅西指挥着踢了一会儿就累得不行了。梅西看在眼里，便准备要走，只有帕文一个人还意犹未尽地问梅西下次还来不来。梅西不想扫帕文的兴，又多少有些为难，好在很快少年们就吵闹着围绕梅西要签名，淹没了他还没说出口的进退两难的答案。

梅西用其中一个少年从书包里掏出的记号笔挨个在他们的球衣上签名，另一个孩子的家长在一旁用手机帮得寸进尺的孩子们合影，只有帕文远远地站着看。梅西以为他害羞，便主动问帕文要不要合照。

帕文听完却大大方方地笑起来，表情介于满不在乎和贪婪之间，然后他回答梅西说：“没关系，以后有的是机会。”

梅西觉得帕文这个小孩挺有意思，便笑着问他：“你长大以后想当职业足球运动员吗？”

拿到签名和合照的少年们心满意足的作鸟兽散，在帕文和梅西之间让出了更多空间，于是帕文得以更近一步靠近梅西，“算是吧，”帕文说，脸上总算露出了一些害羞，又夹杂着一丝和他的年纪相符的轻狂，“而且，”他继续说：“我以后会得到你。”

自己当时是怎么回应的梅西已经记不太清了，但是年轻的帕文的眼神和语气又在他的记忆深处鲜活过来，和球队中的新7号完美重叠，就好像这九年来帕文一点都没有改变。

 

“你终于记得我了？”一股温柔却又不可抗拒的力量猛地将梅西往后推去抵在墙上，梅西在突然降临的失重中回过神来，帕文黑亮的眼眸近在咫尺，将梅西禁锢在他的胸膛和墙面之间动弹不得：“我叫你好几声你都没有回应，我只好用这种方式换回你的注意力了。”

梅西强装镇定地“嗯” 了一声，尝试站直身体重新调整他和帕文之间过近的距离，但帕文又向前逼近了一步，鼻尖呼出的热气几乎喷在梅西的胡须尖儿上。

“莱奥，”帕文说，他又重新呼唤梅西的名字，只是这一次其中的含义明确到梅西几乎无法承受：“我很想你，尽管我们从没有正式相遇。”

“帕文，”梅西试图说点什么，但帕文陌生的语气让他没办法继续说下去，更何况帕文还继续得寸进尺地堵住了他的嘴——

 

迪巴拉之前的亲吻究竟是什么感觉梅西已经不记得了，但帕文的吻跟迪巴拉的完全不同：如果说迪巴拉的吻是那种温柔甜蜜的、带着求欢意味的讨好，那么帕文的吻便如同狂风暴雨一般，同时具有掠夺的强硬和一丝终将失去的苦涩，苦涩到梅西都忘了要推开他，就好像自己才是帕文赖以维持生命的某种东西。

 

梅西忘了自己是怎么离开帕文家的，也不记得自己是怎么回到自己的住处，他好像钻进了一个问题的死角过于认真地想了一路却又什么结论也没能得出。他不知道事情怎么会发展成这样，自己本来只是想跑个步，最次也不过是想叫帕文别再说那些听来暧昧的话，却不知道哪一步走歪了被对方反将了一军。

 

钥匙还没完全插进锁眼门就自己开了，迪巴拉浅灰色的下垂眼委屈巴巴地看着他，梅西如梦初醒。

“你去哪儿了？”迪巴拉问他，每一个发音都怯生生、软糯糯的。

“我……”梅西回忆了一下，“出去跑步了。”

迪巴拉的视线向下扫了一眼梅西的领口，汗早就干了，好在还残留着一些汗渍。

“你该不会去见什么人了吧？”迪巴拉拿捏揣摩着用词，巧妙地带着些微妙的向来令人愉悦的醋意。

但梅西却被踩到脚尖似的立刻反问道：“有什么人是我需要背着你偷偷摸摸去见的吗？”

梅西很少这样伶牙俐齿地和任何人针锋相对，昨晚又算是刚刚不大不小地吵过一架，迪巴拉以为梅西气还没消，语气几乎瞬间就矮下去了，音调里讨好的成分又再多了一些：“我跟你开玩笑呢。”

梅西也知道自己反应过激了，内心又明白大抵是因为自己心虚，便也顺着迪巴拉的话锋柔软下来，“我也是。”梅西说，然后他向屋里又跨了一步，大门在他身后关闭，梅西避无可避地钻进并没有向后退步的迪巴拉的怀里。

“那……”迪巴拉脸上闪烁起没心没肺的笑容，嘴角以一种好看而明媚的角度向脸颊边沿咧开，连带着梅西也跟着笑起来，整晚笼罩在他们之间的乌云被他们各自眼中的光芒刺透、刺散了。

迪巴拉低头吮吸梅西的颈侧，品尝他可口的汗液，“我们把几小时以前就该做的事情做了吧！”

梅西悄悄地嗅了嗅自己身上的汗味，感到有点难为情。他侧身从迪巴拉紧逼的胸膛前方抽身逃出来，抬起手背擦干脸颊侧面并不存在的汗液，语气中带着令人血脉贲张的躲躲闪闪：“我要先去洗个澡。”

迪巴拉转过身，以一种他们彼此都不陌生的欲望的眼光观察梅西逃跑还要假装镇定：“所以……”他的声音有掩饰不住的笑意，梅西即使背对他也很难不跟着笑出声来，又听迪巴拉没心没肺地接着得出结论：“浴室？不错的选择。”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注5: 阿根廷人讲西班牙语，但是的确还是发展出了自己的发音和一些用法，全篇阿根廷的情况下突然一句“西班牙语”总觉得有点出戏，就用了“阿根廷语”这个词，诶嘿嘿
> 
>  
> 
> 还有一个梗是有一次采访讲到梅西刚加入巴萨更衣室的时候大家以为他听不懂加泰语/是个哑巴，就当着他的面说他，后来把梅西逼急了，突然跳起来叽里呱啦拿阿根廷话把平时爱说他的人都骂了一顿
> 
> 从那个时候就觉得，啊，“阿根廷语”这个说法真是好可爱啊！！【大概是莫名其妙的萌点


	6. 罗萨里奥的叛徒

和罗萨里奥的大战前一天，科尔多瓦大学训练场上西蒙尼正被队友们围在中间进行抢球训练。

帕文将球从左脚倒给右脚，从右脚又再倒给左脚；西蒙尼上前抢断，帕文便心不在焉地将皮球又踢给离自己不远的罗霍，视线再次回到了梅西身上：算不上凉爽的天气，梅西的衣领却一直竖到胡须边缘，就连手腕都缩进了袖子里，只有齐膝的运动裤多少算得上应季。

帕文舔了舔干热得有些发胀的下嘴唇，不用猜都知道梅西过于严实的穿衣风格究竟在隐藏什么，不过袖子底下……是不是也太夸张了一点？帕文愤愤地想，而且梅西还用双手轮流撑着后腰，频繁地变换站立重心脚；圈子的另一边，迪巴拉饶有兴致地来回跑着运球，和兰奇尼你来我往地逗西蒙尼玩，一看就是心情格外好的傻气样子。

帕文转过脸去不看了——看了来气，嫉妒到发疯；但又毫无办法。

 

逗够了西蒙尼，兰奇尼终于大发慈悲地将球踢了个对角线给罗霍，西蒙尼反应奇快，立即转身去抢，罗霍便又赶紧分球给帕文。帕文正是心烦意乱，想也没想就又抬脚踢回给兰奇尼，没想到西蒙尼居然猜到了帕文的反应，从罗霍脸前一个转身直奔兰奇尼，在后者反应过来之前轻松拼抢到手。

第一回合结束，这次换兰奇尼被围在了中间。

兰奇尼和西蒙尼打闹的空档，帕文又穿过迪巴拉的肩头去看梅西，黑色的眼眸比平时颜色更加深沉，不知道在想些什么。

感受到了关注的目光，梅西也下意识地转过头来寻找视线另一端的人，拥挤的空气里他们四目相接。帕文的眼神有很多话想说，但又不知从何说起。

梅西看起来似乎也是有话要说，尤其是在昨天的接吻之后，帕文猜测他一定已经打过一些腹稿——这就是帕文想要的，他想和梅西在足球之外有更多可谈论的东西，不管那是什么；但梅西转过脸去，单方面率先结束他们之间无声的交流，留下帕文独自陷在对视的余温中久久回不过神来。

 

“你应该集中注意力。”迪巴拉的声音从对角线的另一端伴随着皮球的运动轨迹，大力而准确地落在帕文的左肩。帕文下意识用胸口调整球的位置，然后利用大腿的引导，让它稳稳停在自己的脚尖之下。

“他是说，把注意力集中在你应该集中的地方。”兰奇尼靠近帕文并朝他挑挑眉，将将错过迪巴拉的直传显然让他有些恼火。

帕文耸耸肩，将足球从地面重新颠起来，让它在双脚脚背之上来回跳跃，然后对随时准备伺机而动的兰奇尼回嘴道：“我看该集中注意力的是你吧，马努埃尔。”

帕文的语气里玩笑的成分居多，但兰奇尼多少还是有些被激怒了。他矮下身子用脚掌碎步而快速地向仍在颠着球的帕文冲上来，而帕文从容地保持着颠球的频率，一直等兰奇尼离得足够近了才调整节奏，将球挑过兰奇尼的肩膀，传给一直保持安静的罗霍。

罗霍接到球仍然没有说话，只是用脚掌控球，好让它在地面小幅度来回滚动。兰奇尼转身朝罗霍追来，罗霍便干净利落地又将球传给对面的西蒙尼。皮球擦着兰奇尼的脚尖滚过，再一次失之交臂的挫败感让他胸中燃起焦怒的火焰，而西蒙尼接球后故意把弄的花哨动作更是火上浇油。

兰奇尼从喉咙深处发出一声类似怒吼的声音，西蒙尼敏感地听出了异样，下意识有些惊讶地抬头查看兰奇尼的状况，后者却已经以极快的速度移动到他的眼前——

说不清究竟是兰奇尼的怒火还是他的启动速度让西蒙尼更为震惊，总之西蒙尼有些慌乱地想将这颗“烫脚”的球扔给迪巴拉，而他角度刁钻的脚尖，恰好敲在准备在他起脚前进行拦截的兰奇尼的脚踝，后者几乎立刻卸力倒地，捂着脚踝痛苦地来回翻滚起来。

兰奇尼痛苦的表情和内心巨大的内疚像一个透明的灯罩，西蒙尼被它死死罩住动弹不得。离得最近的罗霍和迪巴拉赶紧凑近上去查看兰奇尼的状况，而帕文则负责向场边的队医示意他们需要帮助。

等到梅西也从球场的另一边跑到兰奇尼身边时，西蒙尼才终于缓过神来。两个队医将已经稍微适应疼痛的兰奇尼从地面扶起来，好让西蒙尼看清兰奇尼脸上由于疼痛而成股流下的汗水。

“对不起，我....”西蒙尼急忙蹲下来，好让自己和兰奇尼可以平视对方。他想要解释，但又不知道自己有什么可解释的，只好愣愣地说：“我不是故意的...”

听到西蒙尼这样傻气的解释，兰奇尼不得不大费周章地抬手摸了摸西蒙尼因紧张而同样大汗淋漓的额头，又从痛苦的表情中好不容易挤出一个专属于西蒙尼的笑容：“你是不是傻？”

西蒙尼不知道怎么答他，还想跟着队医和兰奇尼一起离开，但迪巴拉用双手拉住他的胳膊，低声宽慰道：“不会有事的。”

西蒙尼将信将疑，转脸去看正和队医窃窃私语的梅西。他们在说什么西蒙尼听不清，但简单几句交流之后，梅西抬起手来向球场另一边示意：“阿斯卡西巴尔！”一个长着方脸的憨厚少年闻讯赶来，西蒙尼知道，明天对阵罗萨里奥的比赛兰奇尼没戏了。

 

五人训练小组换上了新的成员，阿斯卡西巴尔的球风甚至比兰奇尼还要再凶悍一些，在和帕文的拼抢之中出乎意料地显现出一些新颖的默契，这一点在之后的队内2v2拼抢训练中也得到了证实。

显然发现了这一点的梅西在训练后留了下来，和助教们紧急调整战术，他们决定新增一条以右边路为主的进攻路线。

帕文和迪巴拉都想等梅西结束讨论，毕竟他们住得离彼此都不算远，但围绕新战术的讨论似乎很激烈，甚至在他们已经用尽了各种更衣室慢动作的借口，教练组仍然没有要散场的意思。眼看天都已经黑了，他们只好灰心丧气，一前一后地离开球场。

 

球场出口的必经之路上站着一小撮学生模样的人；迪巴拉双手插兜走在前面，人群中的一个女学生兴奋地朝他挥手，迪巴拉认定他们是球迷，便也朝她露出一个迷人的微笑，从口袋里抽出手来挥舞着回应。

迪巴拉本来以为他们还会再要些合照签名什么的，便体贴而微妙地放慢了脚步，但“球迷”们并没有更多的表示，迪巴拉只好又尴尬地快步走开；而就在和迪巴拉错身的瞬间，这群“球迷”突然朝着迪巴拉的身后神情激动起来：

“叛徒！”他们朝帕文愤怒地叫喊，“罗萨里奥的耻辱！”

显然没有预料到这个剧情发展的迪巴拉浑身一滞，突然间有些不敢回头去看帕文的表情。

本来心不在焉走在迪巴拉身后的帕文听到辱骂也非常吃惊，但他不想横生事端，决定只是低下头加快脚步，不多加理会。

但那群人不知满足，像是失去了理智一般，竟然追着帕文不停地指责：“罗萨里奥给了你荣誉，不是让你来帮助敌人的！”其中一个高个子男生侧着身子和帕文保持着一致的速度移动。

“你明天居然还有脸上场？”刚朝着迪巴拉发出甜美微笑的女生，转眼就换了另一幅面孔，也小跑着跟上同伴。

“为科尔多瓦每进一个球都是你身上洗不掉的污迹！”留着胡须的高年级男生接着发难。

帕文没有说话，将头埋得更低，离开的脚步迈得更快，一心只想甩开这群人；迪巴拉转头想确认帕文的状态，却只来得及看到他匆匆超过自己的侧影。

帕文不作回应，那群人却更加来劲，甚至不惜一路小跑追着帕文喋喋不休。

“我希望你明天上场之前摔断腿。“女生恶毒地咒骂帕文，就连迪巴拉都听得怒火中烧。

“我结过三次婚的姨妈都比你懂什么是忠诚！”高个子男接过女生的话头，甚至还得寸进尺地上前拉了帕文的袖子一把。

”嘿！！“迪巴拉终于忍无可忍，他三两步冲上去用自己的身体将帕文和他们隔开，”你们在干什么？“他质问那群不依不饶的”球迷“，“你们来自罗萨里奥？专程到科尔多瓦来辱骂科尔多瓦的球员？”

“这跟你没有关系。”女生回答迪巴拉，似乎不想将他“卷进”这件烦心事中。

“我刚才怎么说来着？”迪巴拉把帕文护在自己身后，并且轻推着他一起向后退了一步，好在自己和“球迷”之间空出更大一片空间，“我是科尔多瓦的队长，你们辱骂我的队员，怎么会跟我没有关系？”

“可他是个叛徒！“有一会儿没有说话的高年级男生从女生身后站出来反讥道，但他的手已经悄悄拦在了高个子男的身前，很显然不想给自己惹更多的麻烦。

”整个学院杯的意义就在于促进各校之间的足球交流[注6]，要我说帕文才是最深刻贯彻学院杯意义的人。”迪巴拉难得义正严辞一次，居然还是为了给情敌辩护，内心不自觉地感到自己伟大光明了起来。

对方似乎完全没有料到迪巴拉会这么说，一时间竟都哑口无言。球场的保安终于注意到这边异样的情况，远远朝这边走来。高年级男生见状，便用手掌推了同伴一下，催促着他们适可而止。

高个子男也自知他们是时候离开了，但始终是不甘心，临走前还恶狠狠补了一句：“明天比赛见了，叛徒！”

“啊，对啊。”迪巴拉刚刚平息下去的怒火又悄悄复燃了那么一点，立即出言反击道：“区别只是他在球场上，而你在看台。”

保安离得更近了，这群闹事的球迷不得不离开。等他们走得足够远了，迪巴拉才朝保安们挥手示意。然后他转过头去想跟帕文说些安慰的话，但帕文没给迪巴拉机会，趁着他跟保安招手的时候已经一个人快步走远了。

 

叮——

迪巴拉的手机短信铃声响了一下，他从口袋里掏出来看了看在昏暗的路灯下格外明亮的屏幕。

“走了？”这条短信来自梅西。

“还没。”迪巴拉立即用双手打字回复道，然后他想了想，又追了一条过去：“你一定不会相信我刚刚做了什么。”

 

事实证明那群人的确并不满足于只在球场以外的地方辱骂帕文。

科尔多瓦主场对阵罗萨里奥比赛的现场，他们正坐在看台第一排，在球员通道里都能听见的罗萨里奥队歌就是由他们声情并茂地演唱的。迪巴拉瞥了一眼，他们没有理睬，只是唱歌的声音更大了。

 

裁判吹响哨音，比赛正式开始，看台上的呼喊声震耳欲聋，迪巴拉重新将注意力放在比赛上。

他今天的位置要灵活一些，既可以和阿斯卡西巴尔作为中场双核组织进攻，也可以接阿斯卡西巴尔的策动从中路推进，和西蒙尼、帕文形成三叉戟直捣禁区。但很快迪巴拉就发现，正如训练中就已经表现出来的那样，阿斯卡西巴尔和帕文之间的配合默契是无人可比的，于是他主动后撤，帮助他们策动右边路的进攻——迪巴拉是队长，他必须知道怎么做对整个球队是最好的；况且，他也不想再像上次那样和梅西吵架了。

作为新选入球队的一年级生，阿斯卡西巴尔无疑表现出了非常引人注目的拼抢能力。球风凶悍是他的特点，在拼抢中总能巧妙地游走于犯规边缘夺得球权，并且以可以算得上刁钻的角度将足球传给前场的队友。

短短13分钟，帕文就接阿斯卡西巴尔的一记直传，发起了一次相当有威胁的射门。看台上科尔多瓦大学的球迷气势如虹，他们此起彼伏地欢呼新7号的名字，显然已经将他纳入了“自己人”的阵营。

在观众的欢呼声中，受到鼓舞的帕文从右路再次传中，横切进禁区。早就守在门前的西蒙尼巧妙推射，皮球碰到守门员的手指尖堪堪偏出门框，科尔多瓦再一次险些破门。

上半场才刚开始，科尔多瓦就发出两脚如此具有威胁的射门，这可不是从远道而来的“客人们”此行的目的。观众中开始响起罗萨里奥的队歌，听到熟悉的歌声，罗萨里奥的球员们也渐渐打起精神来，控球率有所回升。

 

阿斯卡西巴尔再次拼抢成功，他和迪巴拉合力将球牢牢控制在科尔多瓦这边，西蒙尼摆脱防守队员从左路切入，帕文则从右路向前推进，阿斯卡西巴尔想也没想，直接后脚跟传球准确找到帕文。帕文用大腿停球，调整带球的步伐准备传中。

但紧接着，哨音响起，边裁判定帕文越位。

看台传来一阵响动，夹杂着科尔多瓦的惋惜和罗萨里奥球迷们兴奋的鼓劲加油，混乱的人群中传出一句颇为耳熟的台词：

“叛徒！”有人叫道，声音似曾相识。迪巴拉下意识循声望去，果然又是那几个人。

这样的辱骂似乎在小范围内引起了一定的共鸣，个别罗萨里奥的球迷主动加入了他们的行列。

“背叛者！”又是另一句音量更大的骂声；但很快，科尔多瓦的球迷们设法将这些难听的字眼掩盖下去，他们用自己的声音将帕文保护在热情的呼声和真诚的欢迎背后，比赛继续。

罗萨里奥的球权，帕文和罗霍同时夹攻在中场带球的对方队员，帕文的速度比迪巴拉稍微快一点，拼抢时比他要领先一个身位。帕文的计划是将球从罗萨里奥队员的脚下横铲给罗霍，迪巴拉就在不远，可以迅速打一个中场反击。然而帕文才刚刚抬脚，熟悉的声音又钻进了他的耳朵。

“叛徒！”再次有人这样挑衅地喊。

帕文迟疑了一下，罗萨里奥的队员便立即趁机带球从帕文脚下溜走了——足球比赛就是这样，完美的时机只有一瞬间。懊丧夹杂着愤怒，帕文又再追了上去。

“你在侵犯你的前队友！”有观众发明了新的台词；距离很近，成功地将迪巴拉也激怒了。

但很显然，帕文更加有理由愤怒。他加快了双腿变换的速度，赶上罗萨里奥的球员，并且超过他接近一个身位，身体本能让他伸手去拉扯对方进攻球员的衣服，脚下也不甘示弱地朝着皮球准确出击。

足球被成功截断，罗霍接球迅速倒给迪巴拉；然而几乎是同时，罗萨里奥的球员狠狠摔倒在地，主裁判的哨音接踵而至。被粗暴断球的罗萨里奥队员面露痛苦地跪趴在草地上，帕文和罗霍面面相觑。看台上一下子沸腾了，似乎还有两边的球迷陷入争吵的声音。

主裁判查看了倒地球员的情况，两边的观众都在愤怒地叫嚷着为各自的球员辩护，没人听得清他们分别在说些什么，但立即对帕文的动作做出判决很显然有助于更快的平息这片在短时间内迅速爆发的火焰。于是裁判迅速站起身来，干脆利落地给了帕文一张黄牌。

持续被球迷辱骂，现在又收到了黄牌警告，帕文终于有些无法保持心态了。他张开双手，极力向裁判申诉，紧跟其后的阿斯卡西巴尔也加入“战局”，手舞足蹈地为帕文辩护。西蒙尼和迪巴拉见状赶紧上前去隔开他们，西蒙尼继续向裁判理智地陈述他们不满的理由，迪巴拉则负责将帕文从裁判的听力范围内拉开。

“专注比赛。”迪巴拉提醒帕文，“别被看台影响了。”

可此时的帕文丝毫听不进迪巴拉的话，反而一把将他的队长推开：”你以为这样我就会觉得自己欠你人情？“

本来就有些发火的迪巴拉被帕文这么一推，也险些控制不住自己的情绪。他向前一步恢复自己和帕文之间紧密的距离，好在西蒙尼看准时机凑近来，又把迪巴拉拉远了一些，将他准备好反击帕文的话又挡了回去；帕文转身走开，比赛得以继续。

黄牌警告似乎鼓励了看台上的球迷，从那之后对帕文的辱骂便开始此起彼伏，不眠不休。好在帕文已经得到了”教训“，努力将自己的动作幅度控制在犯规之外，但这样一来也的确影响了科尔多瓦右路的进攻效果；科尔多瓦的进攻路线开始朝左路倾斜，迪巴拉也开始从中场向前场逼近。

比赛双方僵持不下，直到上半场结束的哨音响起，大汗淋漓的球员们各自向更衣室走去。

 

中场休息的时间过得很快，教练组并没有对进攻策略做出大范围的调整，以此表现对帕文的信任。只是在下半场开始之前，梅西轻轻拉了准备重新上场的帕文一下。帕文转过脸来看见梅西，焦灼的神情便一下子被浇熄了。

”专注比赛，用进球说话。“梅西和迪巴拉说了一样的话，但这次帕文听进去了，不过他并没有选择像一个得到教练鼓励的普通球员那样，立即重振旗鼓地返场——比赛开始之前他还有一点点空闲的时间：

“但是，”帕文将身体彻底转过来向着梅西，将他们之间好不容易的对话延长，“我的确是心情不好。”

梅西没有什么安慰人的经验，迪巴拉在他面前从来都不需要他去讨好，所以他难免有些生疏了，只是抬起手来拍了拍帕文肌肉紧实的手臂。

还好在这一领域，帕文比梅西知道得多一些。他把梅西的手从自己的手臂上移下来握住，然后显然有些底气不足地建议梅西：“要不，你抱我一下？”

 

在梅西眼里，帕文一贯是独立专行的、非常明确自己要什么的那种人，这时候却居然难得有些孩子气，惹得梅西不自觉噗嗤一下笑出来。他像个年长的前辈那样抬起双手，欢迎帕文来自己怀里寻找精神支撑；帕文当然不做他想，立即微微欠身钻进梅西怀里，将脸埋在梅西的颈侧。

梅西的皮肤很白，受到阳光的照射几乎在帕文眼前发起光来，这样大好的时机，后者很难说服自己不去趁机偷吻梅西渗着甜蜜汗水的皮肤。

帕文的嘴唇在梅西白皙的后颈上轻轻点了一下；带着这个吻的力量，帕文终于又再充满斗志的上场了，而感觉到异样的梅西懵懵懂懂地抬手摸了摸脑后的那个位置，终于想起了前不久才被帕文“强吻”这件事情。

 

下半场比赛和上半场一样激烈，双方你来我往互不相让。直到比赛最后10分钟，阿斯卡西巴尔接迪巴拉传球，助攻帕文右路小角度射门得分，算是有力的回击了看台上辱骂他的球迷。但科尔多瓦球场还没来得及高兴太久，就又被罗萨里奥打了一个快速反击。

最后，“积怨”十多年的两个球队不得不以1-1的比分握手言和，罗萨里奥带着这一粒宝贵的客场进球光荣退场。迪巴拉一边向场边的球迷鼓掌表示感谢，一边再一次假装生疏地从梅西身后溜进更衣室；在他身后的西蒙尼看着迪巴拉毫不知情的背影，似乎欲言又止。

 

TBC

 

注6：这句话出自《哈利波特与火焰杯》，当罗恩指责赫敏和霍格沃茨的敌人，维克多交往过密事，赫敏反击他说不存在什么敌人：“整个三强争霸赛的意义就在于促进各校之间的魔法交流”。让我们向伟大的救世主波特先生和他忠诚而聪慧的朋友们致敬（不怀好意地玩梗之后疯狂的大笑）


	7. 迪巴拉的生日礼物

首都大学临河而建，校史悠久，足球队的起源大概要追溯到一百一十多年以前，迪巴拉感觉自己在大巴驶进校门的那一瞬间就已经闻到了古老空气的味道。新一轮的学院杯足球比赛就将发生在古老拉普拉塔河的西岸，暂列第一的科尔多瓦大学将客场迎战仅以一分之差落后的首都大学。

载着科尔多瓦大学校足球队队员和教练组的大巴车停在校方指定酒店的门口，特地前来欢迎的体育组组长已经和助手们在这里等候多时了。

第一个跳下车的是已经穿上运动短裤的西蒙尼；初夏时节，从河面吹来带着湿气的风凉爽得恰到好处，西蒙尼短暂地享受了一下清风拂面的舒适，然后便毫不留恋地转回身去，认认真真地帮助脚腕还绑着固定带的兰奇尼站立到地面上。

兰奇尼一边有意将一半以上的重心都压在西蒙尼健硕的手臂，一边好整以暇地欣赏西蒙尼略带吃力的表情，故作为难地说：“以免你并没有注意到，乔瓦尼，我现在还没有残废。”

“是的，我知道，”西蒙尼回答他，语气是一贯的不屑，手上搀扶的动作却仍然一丝不苟：“但我说过我会负责的。”西蒙尼将兰奇尼的右手绕到自己的右肩上，伸出左手稳稳抱住兰奇尼的腰，然后才对迎面走上来的酒店服务生叮嘱道：“两个挂着深蓝色名牌的箱子，”那是临出发前西蒙尼特意买来挂好的，“麻烦请送到我们的房间；我的名字是乔瓦尼·西蒙尼。”

服务生应了一声，然后越过西蒙尼从大巴车的行李仓寻找他们的箱子。

“对对，”兰奇尼被西蒙尼环腰抱着显然心情极好，把自身重量又往西蒙尼身上移了一些，“那你可真要负责到底啊！”兰奇尼朝西蒙尼凑近了一些，以便他可以将呼出的热气吐在西蒙尼的耳蜗里，还故意往最后几个字中掺杂了他所拥有的独特语气，好让这句话听起来含义更加丰富；西蒙尼听懂了他的意思，耳尖瞬间就红了。[注7]

西蒙尼和兰奇尼的后方，迪巴拉也从大巴上跳下来，他常背的那件运动包随着他的动作晃动了一下，紧跟着他下车的罗霍下意识伸手扶了一下，今晚他们将会分享一个房间。

“我希望你睡觉不打呼噜。”罗霍从迪巴拉身边挤过去拿自己的行李箱，顺便调侃他的临时舍友。

“嘿，”迪巴拉好像受了天大的委屈，“我可从来不打呼。”说完他下意识的去看正从大巴车上走下来的梅西，但后者明显心虚地别过头去。

“我又没说你打呼噜，”罗霍取回自己的行李箱，顺便把迪巴拉的也推给他，“我只是想说，我们总不能一起打呼噜，毕竟隔壁的人还要睡觉。”

迪巴拉这下听懂了，心里也不知道是个什么滋味的，脸上只是半是嫌弃半是无奈地笑，却也不敢再回头去找梅西了。

新晋右路杀手们帕文和阿斯卡西巴尔住一间，组织中场弗朗西斯科·洛塞尔索也随队来到布宜诺斯丽斯，和攻击型中场伊泽奎尔·帕拉西奥斯住在一起，助教、队医、其他人也都是两两一间；只有主教练多少有点特权，梅西可以独自享有一个房间。

队员们和前来欢迎的首都大学的教职员们相互寒暄了几句，便各自将行李搬到自己的房间去了。短暂的休整，大家陆陆续续来到酒店的餐厅享用午饭：他们时间不多，用餐之后他们就要去河边的沙滩上进行特训，以帮助球队尽快适应土质不同的球场。

 

首都大学擅长进攻型打法，抢断能力尤其突出，因此梅西对球队的控球率有更加严格的要求。

3v3的半场迷你配置，迪巴拉、西蒙尼和罗霍组成一组，帕文、阿斯卡西巴尔和马马纳组成另一组，对抗规则很简单：一队传球，一队阻截，以三十分钟为限，连续持球五分钟记一分，球权交换；攻方犯规，守方直接加一分钟；守方犯规，球权交换；不可以出界，否则球权立刻交换。

仅仅只有三个人，想要在半场内连续持球五分钟是很难的，但队员们都觉得这种训练方法很新鲜，更何况梅西还说了，最终得分更高的一组可以选择另一组的其中一个人从码头扔到河里。 

 

不算受伤休赛三场的兰奇尼，西蒙尼、迪巴拉和阿斯卡西瓦尔、帕文，基本上等于科尔多瓦大学的整个得分线路，再加上带刀后卫罗霍和以拼抢著长的边卫马马纳，几乎人人都想看看他们之间到底谁能把对方扔进拉普拉塔河。

梅西嘴角挂着成份可疑的笑容吹响了训练开始的哨音。在划拳中运气更佳的帕文从中线附近开球，西蒙尼和罗霍尝试近距离封堵帕文对阿斯卡西瓦尔和马马纳的传球路线，迪巴拉则负责一对一上前逼抢。

帕文将球牢牢踩在脚下，并没有传球的意思，而是不断转身尝试摆脱迪巴拉，但迪巴拉好歹也算得上身经百战了，哪里能被这么轻易地晃开，只是碍于规则而不断小动作试探。

彼时迪巴拉的胸口几乎贴着帕文的后背，帕文用大腿将自己和迪巴拉的距离隔开，两人以一种诡异的姿势一起向边线挪动。帕文当然知道迪巴拉是想把自己逼出界，但两边的确是没有传球的角度，甚至连视线都被迪巴拉封住了；帕文无法确认队友的位置，突破似乎是唯一选择。

皮球在帕文的左右脚之间来回倒了两次，第二次倒脚时迪巴拉试图出脚去抢但却失败了，帕文抓住这个难得的机会立刻用右脚外侧将球推向中线。阿斯卡西瓦尔早就在那个附近等待了，但罗霍尽职尽责地保持着和他之间一臂的距离，两个人相互拉扯追逐着又朝场中心移动了大概十多码地距离。另一边帕文和迪巴拉也各自朝着皮球奔跑，帕文速度更快一些，以半个身位的优势挡在迪巴拉前面，后者下意识伸手去拉拽，但帕文反应奇快，动作极其自然的在停球的瞬间侧身用胯部别了迪巴拉一下，迪巴拉直接就被撞到了一旁。

第一次抢断宣告失败，场边助教抬手示意帕文一组守住了第一个五分钟，得一分。

迪巴拉心里窝火，大腿又被帕文别得生疼，整个人一下子就烦躁了起来。罗霍还是守着阿斯卡西瓦尔，西蒙尼离马马纳倒是挺远的，大概是准备等迪巴拉把球抢下来，自己负责接球护球；迪巴拉在脑内小声骂了这个懒虫一声，任由帕文畅通无阻地将球传给马马纳，这才又向前跑了两步去防守帕文。

这下争夺战就转移到了西蒙尼和马马纳之间。马马纳是一个非常出色的后卫，相比起控球，他显然更擅长截断别人的传控，西蒙尼一路将他从禁区附近逼到角球近，一连串逼抢动作，轻轻松松就把球逼出了底线；一声哨响，球权交换。

 

西蒙尼再次从罚球点开球，马马纳上前逼抢，西蒙尼则选择不和他硬碰硬，直接将球从另一边开出去，罗霍心领神会提前跑位，在阿斯卡西瓦尔之前拿到皮球，紧接着一个转身绕开，转瞬间就在自己和阿斯卡西瓦尔之间拉出三四个身位。阿斯卡西瓦尔紧接而上，罗霍便毫不恋战地把球踢回给西蒙尼。

时间一分一秒的过去，半场上的六个人还在相互追赶；五分钟说长不长、说短不短，但如果不主动上去断球，很快就会流失殆尽。帕文当然知道这个道理，眼看阿斯卡西瓦尔和马马纳谁也没有出脚的打算，即使他们抢过来球自己的接球角度也被迪巴拉封得死死。帕文简单思考了一下，然后果断从迪巴拉的后方绕开，从另一边加入了阿斯卡西瓦尔对西蒙尼脚下足球的拼抢。

紧挨着的人突然不见了，迪巴拉当然立即就发现了，也跟着拔腿追上去。帕文没两下就已经跑到了持球的西蒙尼面前，这次轮到他封堵住迪巴拉的接球路线，而此时罗霍也被马马纳防得死死的。

西蒙尼没办法，只能一个大脚将球向没人的地方开出去，四个人像离弦的箭一样齐齐向那里狂奔而去，拼的就是一个启动速度，而显然略胜一筹的西蒙尼抢先接到了几秒钟前他向自己发起的传球，迪巴拉见状立即停身向反方向拉开距离。西蒙尼调整了一下拿球的姿势，在帕文和阿斯卡西瓦尔扑上来之前将球传给迪巴拉。

迪巴拉球还没拿稳，帕文已经又追上来了。即使只使用了一个半场，三人一组的迷你足球也实在是让人缺乏传球的选择性，所以迪巴拉只好先带球转回身去，和帕文拉出一些距离再寻找合适的传球机会。

但帕文并没有让迪巴拉如愿，他紧贴着迪巴拉不断出脚干扰，迪巴拉甩不开帕文，只好用后背和下意识抬高的手臂阻拦他的强行拼抢。帕文的前胸几次重重撞在迪巴拉后肩，手也不自觉地抬起来去掀迪巴拉抬得过高的手臂，你来我往的动作里免不了又夹杂了一些针锋相对。

迪巴拉不断向后扬起手臂几次险些打在帕文的下颌，而帕文的脚掌也几乎就要踩在迪巴拉的脚背上，两人互不相让地纠缠着在帕文的逼进下向边线挪动，迪巴拉则拼命向后抵抗这股力量。

 

五分钟结束的哨响赶在皮球出界之前响起，迪巴拉出气似的大力把足球一脚踢开，场边的助教没看出迪巴拉的恼火，连忙又往他的脚旁边扔了一个皮球，迪巴拉一秒也没犹豫地抬脚更加大力地踢开，这下全场都知道他在生气了。

“训练而已，有什么必要大发脾气？”帕文语气也不大好，很难说他只是在单纯地劝导迪巴拉，更何况他还又补充了下半句：“还以为自己是小孩？”

这句话音量不大，大概只有离他最近的迪巴拉听得到，后者没有回应，甚至连看都没有看帕文一眼，只有越发紧绷的表情显现出他更加恼火的蛛丝马迹。

助理教练耸耸肩，决定不去管迪巴拉和帕文之间的恩恩怨怨，马马纳上来拿球，助理裁判就把球扔给他，然后迅速闪离这个“是非之地”。

迪巴拉组追上一分，双方1比1战平，比赛再开；但梅西很显然对他们只顾用身体对抗护球的得分方式非常不满意，两组队员一边传球，他一边沿着场边跟随着拿球队员的位置，大声催促附近的另一组球员上前逼抢，同时还挥舞着手臂鼓励其他组员增加跑动。

马马纳虽然年纪小，但头脑灵活，被西蒙尼抢走一次球，立马就学聪明了，脚下的基本功又确实不错，西蒙尼几次出脚连足球的表皮都没碰到。迪巴拉在一旁看得干着急，索性也甩下帕文去帮西蒙尼抢球，马马纳双腿难敌四脚，没一会儿球就被迪巴拉截走了，但迪巴拉刚还没带两步，早早就等在他身后的帕文看准时机轻轻抬脚一敲，球立刻又滚到了阿斯卡西巴尔脚下。

迪巴拉本就憋着火，帕文这么一敲更好像是直接敲在他心颠儿上，迪巴拉的大脑一下子就炸开了。他像失去理智一般紧追着阿斯卡西瓦尔跑过去，也彻底懒得再去防守帕文了，一心只想把球抢回来。

阿斯卡西瓦尔虽然是一年级生，但据说从小学开始就在校队踢球，经验十足，球风向来比较粗暴，和高年级生对抗也从来毫不惧色。而迪巴拉踢球比较善用技巧，一对一对抗不算是他的强项，但他现在怒火中烧，脚下的动作也自然而然带了不少火气，两次出脚都显得有些凶狠，弄得阿斯卡西瓦尔也不由得有些生气起来。

足球从阿斯卡西瓦尔的右脚来到他的左脚，他将重心左移，但阿斯卡西瓦尔左脚脚掌刚点地，重心便又被迅速切换到右边，左脚落地以前脚尖还把球轻轻地顶了出去，一个干净流畅的假动作成功把迪巴拉留在原地，皮球穿裆而过，帕文准确跑位接球，时间推移到第三分钟。

 

如果事后有人采访西蒙尼，他一定会告诉你就在那一个瞬间，他真真切切地看到了迪巴拉双眼冒出的火焰。但这一切的确发生的太快了，西蒙尼还没来得做出任何行动，迪巴拉就已经快步追上去，用一个滑铲把帕文放倒了——

按照赛场上的判罚标准，迪巴拉的脚是朝着球去的，这不是一个严格意义上的犯规；但当时当地，他们之间的对抗本应该是一种默契训练，况且第二天就是比赛日，场内的队员们都眼睁睁看着他们的队长把新7号铲倒、甚至场外还有一些首都大学的学生远远地站起来在围观。

场面有些尴尬，梅西的哨音严厉而尖锐，队医也连忙从场边站起来，要给帕文检查伤势；但帕文以极快的速度从地上坐起身，向队医摆手示意没必要。

迪巴拉半是心虚半是不服气地对着空气咳了一声；攻方犯规，帕文组自动加一分钟，持球时间累计超过了5分钟，帕文组再得一分。

迪巴拉当然也知道这一脚出得确实是有些过，面对帕文的时候他总是没办法冷静下来——只能说他尽量、尽量不去想他们场下暧昧的竞争关系，尽量不去把帕文的拉拽理解成故意为之，尽量不去想这个科尔多瓦新7号同时还是一个怎么也甩不掉的粘人虫。

 

在剩下的时间里迪巴拉的动作有所收敛，双方你来我往，也仍然没有任何一组能持球5分钟以上，比分最终定格在2-1，帕文组凭借迪巴拉的一次犯规险胜一分。

按照一开始的规定，帕文一组可以在迪巴拉、西蒙尼和罗霍中选一个人出来，从码头上的木板桥上把他扔到河里；但如果真这么做，训练场上本来就已经紧绷的气氛，很可能更加不可收拾。然而不这么做似乎又显得欲盖弥彰，何况迪巴拉还是队长，第一场就给队长特殊待遇，后面的3v3对抗就不好办了。

梅西犹豫着，还在思考一个解决办法，迪巴拉却已经率先朝码头走过去了：

“都怎么了？扔我吧。”迪巴拉一边走一边说，语气说不上友善，却也明显不是赌气——即便是在盛怒之重，他也不愿意让梅西为难，“不就是跳个河么，多大事，我正好也觉得挺热！”

帕文和阿斯卡西瓦尔站在原地，双手叉着腰喘气休息，没有任何行动的迹象，吓得都已经笑呵呵地准备跟上去的马马纳连忙又缩回了原地。

大家都还在尴尬地左右为难，迪巴拉却已经走到桥边了。迪巴拉引以为傲的头发被海风吹得乱糟糟的，把他帅气的脸颊遮挡得支离破碎，隔着湿润的空气梅西看不清他究竟是什么样的表情。

但迪巴拉转过身来朝大家挥手，然后将手拢在嘴边，开朗的声音中夹杂着轻微的难以察觉的勉强：“没人扔我自己跳啦！”

“要不算了，回来吧！”就连坐在一旁围观的兰奇尼都有些看不下去，追着迪巴拉从场外跑到场内，又从场内追到场外，但他还没来得及赶到，迪巴拉就已经自己跳下河去了。

 

天气很热，河水很凉，进入水面的一瞬间迪巴拉就冷静下来了——训练而已，一点小碰撞很正常，只不过因为那个人是帕文，才会特别沉不住气——迪巴拉在水里短暂地泡了一会儿，享受沁凉的拉普拉塔河的河水带来的舒适感，自我开解道。

 

靠近岸边的区域水流不急，迪巴拉泡够了，没费多少力就自己游上岸来了。不管是着急关心、还是不明所以只觉得可乐，总之当迪巴拉湿漉漉地爬上岸，所有人都立马围了上来；迪巴拉想通了，看见这场面还有点众星拱月的自我感觉良好，不自觉地就大笑起来。原本面面相觑的队员们看到自己的队长落汤鸡般的狼狈样子，也接二连三地忍不住爆发出阵阵笑声，刚刚还一触即发的气氛瞬间就又恢复了活泼。

助教递上来干毛巾，西蒙尼赶紧接过来快走两步给迪巴拉披上，看着迪巴拉湿漉漉的发根心里五味杂陈。

“你说你，”西蒙尼揪起毛巾的一角帮迪巴拉擦拭挂在下颌骨上的水珠，“送自己这么大一个生日礼包。”

西蒙尼这么一说，迪巴拉才想起今天是11月15日，他20岁的生日；这样想着，心里又觉得委屈了起来。浑身湿透也没办法继续练了，还是得赶紧回房间换身衣服，更何况迪巴拉这时也突然也没了心情，只抓着毛巾闷着头往回走。

迪巴拉笑是笑过了，场面救回来了，但样子看起来多少还是挺狼狈的，要说梅西完全不心疼是不可能的，所以他也实在无法控制自己不在迪巴拉经过身边的时候，抬手去揉迪巴拉脑后横七竖八的头发。

梅西手指的触感总是不一样的，迪巴拉认出来了，眼眶瞬间就红了——

 

迪巴拉向来是喜欢过生日的，尤其是和梅西在一起之后。虽然梅西没有明说，但迪巴拉总觉得他还是挺顾虑他们之间的年龄差。两个人差着九岁，可以说处在完全不同的人生阶段，所见所想总是不同；所以迪巴拉每长一岁都很开心，因为即使年龄差不能改变，越来越老总是一件好事。举个例子来说，现在梅西29岁，迪巴拉20岁，听起来一个已经趋于成熟，另一个正是年轻气盛，好像格格不入；那等梅西49岁迪巴拉40岁的时候呢？好像听起来也就没有那么惊世骇俗，反而特别合适了。

但是今天，迪巴拉实在是高兴不起来：以前生日他和梅西总是早早地计划好要去哪里庆祝，平时梅西再怎么冷淡，迪巴拉生日当天也总会温柔得多。但今年，不仅迪巴拉自己忘了，梅西也没记起来，居然还是西蒙尼最先提起来的。

 

——都怪帕文！

迪巴拉一边从浴室里走出来一边得出结论，心情忧郁，磨磨蹭蹭地换上另一套队服，竟然就已经到了饭点，却是难过得连饭都吃不下。

“哎——呀！”迪巴拉朝着空气自我怜悯了一下，又接着自我谴责了一会儿，还是没想通，于是面朝下直直地倒进被窝里，迷迷糊糊地半梦半醒了起来。

 

直到短信的声音让迪巴拉从睡梦里惊醒，他连忙拿起来看；手机已经只有18%的电了，右上角鲜红的电池形状让迪巴拉的眼皮一跳一跳的，他们都隐隐知道自己做了什么不太好的事情。

但短信是梅西发来的，迪巴拉内心立刻就又欢呼雀跃起来。

“没吃饭？”句尾还跟着一个咖喱饭的emoji，让迪巴拉有一种梅西在撒娇的错觉——但梅西是不会撒娇的，那是迪巴拉的专长：

“我刚梦到你给我发短信来着，醒来就发现你真的给我发了。”

迪巴拉顾左右而言他，不正面回答，但梅西这么一说，迪巴拉就觉得肚子确实是饿了，甚至逼真地咕咕叫起来。

迪巴拉等了一会儿，梅西还是没回信，迪巴拉也没觉得有什么不妥，只是自顾自地又追上一条：“都饿瘦了。”

屏幕上出现三个不断波动的灰色圆点，梅西正在输入：

“到训练场来。”

 

迪巴拉的第一反应是梅西要单独给自己加练，心里半是兴奋半是低落——第二天就是比赛日了，主教练难道不应该让球员充分休息吗？

虽然道理是这样，可单独见梅西总还是挺让人高兴的。迪巴拉在床面上来回翻滚了两圈整顿精神，然后就干脆利落地从床上跳到地面上。

他从床底下挖出他的左脚鞋子，又在浴室门口穿上右脚的。噔噔噔——手机发出短暂的没电提醒，迪巴拉难得从中听出了悦耳的旋律；他一把将手机揣进口袋，头也不回的走了。

 

迪巴拉到的时候，天已经全黑了，训练场保养得一般，只有个别路灯还在工作，看起来灰蒙蒙的。梅西坐在远离球场的观众席上，带着浅笑地看迪巴拉朝自己跑近，手里还抓着一个不知道从哪里买来的California Burrito[注8]食品纸袋；看样子训练是不必了，迪巴拉的头脑偶尔还挺灵光。

梅西微笑着的样子让迪巴拉心如擂鼓，事实上无论他们在一起多久，迪巴拉觉得只要是梅西看着他，自己就仍会像两年前刚见梅西第一面时那样紧张，紧张到不自觉地就一路小跑起来。

梅西将迪巴拉的反应看在眼里，不自觉加深了微笑，拍了拍自己身边的座位，指挥着他的队长在他身边坐下，然后递出手里的纸袋。

“玉米卷饼？”梅西率先开始他们之间的对话。

迪巴拉点点头，没来得及说话，远离梅西的那只手却已经下意识地接过了纸袋，靠近梅西的那只则胆大包天地攀上了他的大腿。

梅西带着轻微的嘲讽笑了一声，迪巴拉枉若未闻，又把手掌往梅西的大腿根挪了挪。梅西从喉咙深处发出“咯咯”的笑声，然后伸手将迪巴拉不安分的右手摁住；迪巴拉知道在这个球场里，自己也做不了什么，于是干脆放弃抵抗，将手掌翻过来和梅西十指紧扣。

和迪巴拉黏糊糊地牵了一会儿手，梅西就觉得有些不好意思了，冷酷又绝情地率先把已经被迪巴拉握出汗了的手抽回来。迪巴拉已经习惯了梅西总是首先退缩，所以也并不在意，只用那只落空的手去扒拉刚才梅西递来的纸袋子。

食物还温温热，不知道他是什么时候去买的。迪巴拉从中掏出其中一个团状物，铝箔纸的包裹之下还有一层纸包，迪巴拉撕开那一层，牛肉的香味就扑鼻而来。

卷饼太香，肚子又叫嚣得厉害，迪巴拉赶紧低头去咬了一口，酱料比他想象中放得要更足一点，但又确实减量得恰到好处，作为主教练梅西没少对队员们的饮食下功夫。迪巴拉还在忙着对付卷饼，就听见身边的梅西以不算洪亮的声音说：

“生日快乐，保罗。”

 

迪巴拉受宠若惊地从卷饼中抬起头来，嘴角还沾着白色的酸奶油，他实在是以为梅西忘记了，没想到他还记得；但很快，迪巴拉的注意力就又被夺走了——梅西不知道从哪里变出一顶黑色的帽子，在迪巴拉还没反应过来的时候就已经给他盖在头顶上了。

帽身和帽檐都是黑的，只有正面那一片上有一块白色的方形色块，上面画着一只大象，不知道是什么寓意，还是梅西就是单纯觉得好看。顺着梅西戴帽子的动作，还在愣神的迪巴拉的上身向前窜了一下，又很快被梅西扶住。

“怎么了？”梅西明知故问。

迪巴拉快速把嘴里的食物嚼干净了，傻里傻气地去看梅西：“我还以为你忘了。”

“怎么可能？”梅西反问，尾音上翘挠得迪巴拉心里直发痒；紧接着梅西扬了扬手机，又补上一句：“我都记在手机里了。”

嗯....也不坏……

 

“要不，你给我拍张照吧？”迪巴拉突然说，“就戴着你送我的帽子。”他突发奇想，这样的时刻他真心的感到幸福，怎么可以不留作纪念呢？但是迪巴拉从口袋里掏出手机，屏幕已经黑了，看样子是彻底没电了。

梅西带着轻微的嫌弃“扑哧”一声笑出来，然后摁亮自己的手机屏幕，左滑调出拍照功能，说：“坐直了。”

迪巴拉得到命令，立刻像一只小狗一样挺立起上身。训练场的光线昏暗，照片里迪巴拉笑得就像今晚夜空上亮得晃眼的月亮。

 

“行了，照片发你了，”梅西将手机收回口袋，站起身来，“回去吃吧，吃完早点睡。”

迪巴拉于是也跟着站起来，一手抱着玉米卷饼，一手将装着剩余食物的纸袋子夹在腋下，然后又抬起手来去把帽子戴好，一边吃一边跟着梅西回酒店去了。

 

他们从前后两个不同的电梯上楼，各自刷开房门，隔着遥远的走廊短暂地相互对视，接着又好像什么也没有发生过一样走进自己的房间。

迪巴拉在身后带上门走进房间，罗霍正半躺在床上玩手机，听到迪巴拉走近的声音便抬起头来，脸上是明显带着戏谑的坏笑：“去哪儿了？”罗霍问他，却也不像是急于知道迪巴拉的答案，“梅西给你买了玉米饼？还是给你买了帽子？”

“啊？”

罗霍这话说的没头没脑，很是莫名其妙，但迪巴拉自己心虚，浑身猛地一颤，嘴上却还是强作不服气地反问他：“我就不能自己花钱买吗？”

“得了吧，”罗霍将手机翻过来，屏幕对着迪巴拉，虽然迪巴拉还是什么也看不清，“莱昂内尔自己发在群里的，看看你，笑得像个智障。”

迪巴拉反应了一下，然后四肢的热量就瞬间溜走了；他赶紧把手里的食物扔在一边，三步并作两步上前去抢罗霍的手机：

 

科尔多瓦校足球队成员的whatsapp信息群里，最新一条消息来自主教练梅西，内容是一张昏暗的照片，照片中的那个人隔着屏幕和一模一样的迪巴拉本人面面相觑。群里还没有人接话，不知道是大家已经提前休息了，还是不确定应该说些什么。迪巴拉灿烂的笑容在移动信号逼真的寂静中显得格外尴尬。

罗霍的手机突然在迪巴拉手里震了一下，迪巴拉低头看去，向来搞不清状况的马马纳回复了一个迟到的鼓掌emoji。

迪巴拉嘴上故作冷酷地“哦”了一声，内心却在小声惨叫，其中似乎还夹杂着一声欢呼，他来不及辨认，表面上却还是一副波澜不惊的样子：“路上碰到莱昂内尔了，让他给拍了张照，怎么了？不行？”

“行——！”罗霍故意拖长这个音，以此来表现自己根本不信迪巴拉的鬼话，又带着过分明显的困惑语气接着问迪巴拉：“我以为你和教练关系很一般呢？”

迪巴拉给了罗霍一记底气不怎么足的眼刀，然后坐回床头，终于给自己的手机充上了电，手机自动开机，屏幕上whatsapp图标的右上角立刻冒出一个鲜红的“2”，不用想都知道这是哪两条，“再一般也比你好。”迪巴拉对着罗霍努努嘴。

“哦？”罗霍又笑起来，在此之前迪巴拉从没觉得罗霍的笑声这么难听，“那你们的关系可真的是非常好了。”

迪巴拉不想理他，又低头去看手机；whatsapp右上角的“2”变成“3”，然后变成“4”，紧接着又变成“5”；迪巴拉用脚跟把鞋子踢掉，然后把双脚交叉着放到床面上，慢悠悠地调整了一个舒适的姿势，点击屏幕的动作却挺快。

 

另外三条信息都来自西蒙尼，第一条很简短，就一个词：“老兄”，后面还跟了一连串的省略号。

迪巴拉接着看下来，相比起来，另外两条消息的内容就丰富多了：“这可真是....”，迪巴拉都可以想象西蒙尼的语气，“太经典了。”

迪巴拉盯着屏幕喷笑出声，一旁的罗霍虽然不知道迪巴拉看到了什么，却也跟着笑起来。

迪巴拉明显厚此薄彼地白了他一眼，然后又低头去看手机。他点开和梅西的对话框，向他发送了一个简短的：“？”

屏幕上几乎是立刻就亮起表示正在输入的三个灰色小圆点，但很快又消失了，接着它们又闪动起来，但是一秒钟之后又停了下来，如此又再反复了一次——这之后就没再亮了，大概是放弃了挣扎。

迪巴拉又无声地笑了一下——反正这是梅西自己干的，怪不得他——然后他设置好起床闹钟，将手机安放在床头。迪巴拉给自己盖上被子，转过身去背对罗霍，把脸埋进被子里，接着偷偷摸摸地又笑了。

 

TBC

 

注7：兰奇尼x西蒙尼的拉郎有人有意见嘛？

注8：阿根廷最大的连锁快餐


	8. 该死的帽子

Chap. 8

迪巴拉醒来后的第一个感觉是脸颊两侧传来的酸胀，大概是因为在梦里也忍不住傻笑。

另一张床上罗霍富有节奏的鼾声算不上震耳欲聋，可一旦发现它的存在就很难再忽略了；迪巴拉裹着棉被翻了个身，尝试将这一阵阵像潮汐般向他涌来的声音隔绝在身后。

但是想做到这一点显然很难：迪巴拉尝试了大概5分钟——虽然感觉上像是半个世纪一样难熬——迪巴拉最终还是翻过身来，勇于承认自己已经醒来的事实。

他仰面躺在床上，蓝灰色的眼睛完全睁开，任由强烈的幸福感再次将他包裹起来：如果他没有记错，梅西——对，是梅西没错——昨晚误打误撞公开了他们的关系——好吧，多少算是——嘴角上翘的动作牵动苹果肌，熟悉而甜蜜的酸楚麻痹了迪巴拉的感官，罗霍的鼾声什么时候停止了他也没有注意到。

“大清早的在傻笑什么呢？”罗霍的声音听起来还是翁翁的，显示出声音的主人半梦半醒的精神状态。

“管得着吗？”然后迪巴拉又朝空气翻了一个白眼，以此表达自己对罗霍在怼他这件事情上表现出的坚持不懈精神的惊叹。

罗霍没有回答迪巴拉的反问，在温暖的被窝里伸了一个令人心情愉悦的懒腰，然后干净利落地掀开被子，让自己健壮的身躯暴露在带着若有若无的空调制冷剂味道的空气中。

“你去晨跑？”身后迪巴拉的声音听起来像是对问题的答案了若指掌，这样问完全是出于礼貌。

罗霍嗯了一声，自顾自地低头绑好护膝，然后迪巴拉的声音又从被窝深处传来：“我知道你在想什么。”

罗霍一脸蒙圈地扭过头去看迪巴拉，但被子的遮挡让他没能如愿，于是罗霍只好出声表达他的困惑：“我在想什么？”

“别想戴我的帽子。”迪巴拉说，又把被子裹紧了一些——赖床是迪巴拉幸福的坏习惯，只要迪巴拉体检时能保证体能达标，梅西也乐于纵容他；相比之下，嘴上没个遮拦的罗霍在身体控制上显然比迪巴拉严格得多。

“哈？”罗霍的声音听起来有些难以置信，然后终于了然地朝空中翻了一个白眼，接着补充道：“没人想戴你的帽子。”

“最好是这样。”迪巴拉把头也埋进被子里，准备在温暖的被窝里继续他的睡眠。罗霍转开脸不再去看迪巴拉——没眼看，被上天宠爱的人自然有恃无恐，嫉妒不来；然后他在靠近房门的地方蹲下，将鞋带一一系紧，迪巴拉染了更加浓厚睡意的声音又再次传来：“你会流汗，然后弄脏它，我的帽子。”

“没人，保罗，”罗霍系号好鞋带站起来，伸出手去拉开房门，又再一次强调他的观点：“没人想戴你的帽子。”

迪巴拉嘟嘟囔囔又跟了句什么罗霍没听清，大概又睡过去了。罗霍半是无奈半是恼火地摇了摇头，却还是体贴地从身后轻轻带上房门。

 

迪巴拉再次醒过来的时候正好赶上罗霍推门进来，或者也可能是罗霍得意忘形的动作音量过大，强行把迪巴拉从睡梦中拉回了现实。迪巴拉下意识地从被窝里拱起上身去看他，然后，就像谁用一盆冷水猛地浇在他头上一样，迪巴拉几乎是立即弹坐起来，一瞬间就彻底清醒了：

“你真无耻！”他大声指责道，声音还有些沙哑。

“嗯？”罗霍闻言站定，一脸莫名其妙地转过身来和迪巴拉对视，“你做噩梦了？”

“你是个无耻的人，马尔克斯·罗霍。”迪巴拉一边说，一边尽最大可能支配他睡得有些酸麻的上肢，从被窝的拉扯中挣扎着向前去够罗霍更靠近他的那一只胳膊。

罗霍被迪巴拉这一副丧尸附体的样子吓得连忙往后退了两步，然后才惊魂未定地追问：“你在发什么神经？我怎么你了？”

“你说过你不会戴我的帽子！”迪巴拉几乎是从嗓子眼里吼出的这句话，愤怒之余竟然还有一些委屈巴拉的呜咽：“现在你头上的这是什么？”

罗霍愣了一下，然后突然爆发出一阵恍然大悟的狂笑，“这是我的帽子。”他重点强调了中间那两个字，然后又继续笑了一阵，一边还要提防迪巴拉锲而不舍地伸过来的想要抢回帽子的手，“这真的是我的帽子，”这一次他强调了第二个词，然后他又补充道：“刚刚在外面，克里斯送给我的。”

直到这个时候，迟钝如迪巴拉也终于看清了罗霍脸上明显就等着他掉坑似的讥笑——它是如此刻意而刺眼，以至于迪巴拉怀疑自己几分钟前一定是因为瞎了才会没有看出来。

“克里斯？帕文？”迪巴拉因为困惑而不自觉皱起了眉毛，“他送了你一顶帽子？”

“对，就是他。”罗霍抬手把帽子摘下来，挑衅一样大大方方地递给迪巴拉，给他充分的时间仔细观察其中的差异：帽型确实一模一样，不过罗霍的这顶帽檐上方白布的图案是一只猩猩，而梅西给买给迪巴拉的那顶画的是头大象。

认错了帽子，错怪了罗霍，迪巴拉为此感到有些尴尬，可尴尬之余又立即察觉出蹊跷：“帕文为什么要送你帽子？”

罗霍伸手一把拿回迪巴拉递过来的帽子，然后一脸看热闹不嫌事儿大的欠揍模样：“怎么？”他故意问，“就准你有帽子？我们都不能戴帽子吗？”

“我问你为什么他要送你帽子！”迪巴拉难得着急时还能逻辑清晰，这着实吓了罗霍一跳，后者开始发现迪巴拉是真有些生气了，不由得连说话都有些磕巴：

“放松点，兄弟；”罗霍说着向床边靠近一步，像是在球场上应付暴躁的对方球员那样抬起双手以示安抚，“不就是一顶帽子嘛？我在外面碰着克里斯了，他手里拿了好多，队里每人一顶。”

“所有人？”迪巴拉简直难以置信，“一人一顶？跟莱奥送我的那顶完全一样？”

“你刚叫他什么？”罗霍像是终于抓住什么把柄一样拍起了手，但又因为马上意识到迪巴拉正处在暴怒中而有所收敛：“看起来是这样。”然后他又补充说道：“没什么大不了的，兄弟。克里斯不过是跟大家开个玩笑，免除主教练厚此薄彼的嫌疑。”

“是啊，”迪巴拉一边说一边点着头，还由于强行压抑着怒火而从鼻腔深处喘着粗气，“是没什么大不了的。”但接着他又在心里补充上下半句：如果帕文不是你的情敌，而莱奥·梅西也不是你的男朋友的话。

男朋友....？迪巴拉差点自己把自己噎了一下——梅西算是我的男朋友吗？迪巴拉问自己，应该算的吧？虽然他们谁也没这么称呼过彼此，梅西也从来没跟他表白过自己的心意，但他们都没羞没躁地同居快一年了，该做的都做过了。但是....我并没有身为男朋友的权利，迪巴拉又想：如果有人声称要追求梅西——就像帕文这样，他没有办法站出来理直气壮地告诉他这不是一个可获得的称号；如果有人问他跟梅西关系如何——就像罗霍这样，他甚至不能声称他们是亲近的朋友；如果有人批评梅西，他也没有办法坦而荡之地挡在梅西前面帮他反击，最多不过是在推特上过过“嘴瘾”［注9］，再在别人问起时表示无可奉告。

“额......保罗，”罗霍犹豫着，大概迪巴拉出神的样子多少有些吓人：“我可以把帽子还回去，如果你介意的话。”罗霍把帽子旋转着扔到空中，再用手接住，努力想表现出丝毫不在乎的样子，但迪巴拉看得出来他还是挺喜欢这顶帽子的。

“算了，你拿着吧。”迪巴拉回过神来，表情有些沮丧，嘴上却还是大发慈悲又道貌岸然的，“你不是说全队都有？我总不能让所有人都把帽子还回去吧。”

罗霍这才嘿嘿笑起来，显出一些憨厚的样子：“不过说真的，帕文一个一个发帽子的那场面太好笑了；你俩这是在斗什么气？”

本来迪巴拉一心一意沉浸在和梅西进行地下情的灰心丧气里，都忘了要跟帕文生气这事儿，被罗霍这么一说，便又重新开始生起气来：“谁知道他脑子里在想什么。”迪巴拉没好气地回答。

他确实不知道；迪巴拉悄悄翻了个白眼，但罗霍没空注意到这件事，他正忙着脱掉上衣，然后拖着毛巾走进浴室——拥有一顶帽子又能证明什么呢？这个世界上很多人都拥有一模一样的帽子，但他的那顶来自梅西，这已经足够让它独一无二了——

迪巴拉发觉自己在自我开解这一项技能上实在是造诣颇高，半是自嘲半是真的放松下来地轻笑起来。然后他掏出手机，找到梅西的头像，再三确认自己点开的的确是一对一聊天后，敲下一行字：

“帕文干的好事。一会儿出去可别被大家的帽子吓到。”

消息很快显示已读，但梅西没回，连正在输入的气泡点也没有；迪巴拉又稍微等了几秒钟，然后才起身去梳洗穿衣。

 

来到餐厅之前，迪巴拉确实已经没生气了。他戴着那顶世界上独一无二的帽子走在空旷的走廊上，觉得自己就像一个即将拥有一切的国王，正在走向他的王座；可现在，每个队友的头上都顶着同样帽子的画面太过具有视觉冲击，来自梅西的那顶瞬间就在众人的衬托下失去了王冠的光辉，变得泯泯众生了：

洛塞尔索将帽子反戴着，迪巴拉注意到他的帽子上画着一只鹰，颇有在球场上组织进攻的洛塞尔索本索的气魄；帕拉西奥斯的是一头熊，就像他本人在比赛中那样坚实可靠；而阿斯卡西巴尔的则是一头狼，与他彪悍的球风相契合....不得不说帕文的帽子送得还挺用心的，怪不得大家都爱不释手；迪巴拉一一扫视着他的队友们，只能越看越恼火。

“嗨！”马马纳打断迪巴拉的内心戏，热情地跟他打招呼，细瘦而关节明显的右手被他举在空中，左手的盘子里老老实实地盛着大量蔬菜和没有酱汁的烤肉，“原来那顶帽子来自克里斯！昨天晚上看到照片的时候我就在想呢！”

迪巴拉被他的迟钝震慑得忍不住向后退了一步，但很快就被一股力量挡住了退路。迪巴拉回过头去看，克里斯·帕文正在他的身后和他对视，眼神里参杂着只有迪巴拉能看懂的挑衅。

“你是故意的？”迪巴拉转过身去面对帕文，就像昨天在训练场上那样与他针锋相对。

“当然是我计划了一切。”帕文坦然承认，两人正面迎战、互不相让。

“你从哪里搞来的帽子？”迪巴拉向前一步，和帕文隔着令人紧张的距离对视，看不见的张力在他们之间形成一张电光石火的网，不明所以的马马纳不自觉地悄悄往后退了一步。

“我老早就准备好要送给大家这个惊喜了，”帕文掩藏不住笑意，像是早就等着迪巴拉这么问似的：“这纯粹是个巧合；”笑意在帕文脸上扩散开来，显露出一丝尖锐的痕迹：“这或许也可以说是，我和主教练之间的默契？”

“你在跟踪他？”迪巴拉忍不住又向帕文靠近了半步，现在他们之间隔着一触即发的暧昧距离，很难不引起队友们的注意；不远处的西蒙尼很显然也注意到了。他扶着兰奇尼坐进身边最近的椅子里，后者的帽子上画着一只猎犬，而前者并没将那顶和其他队友一样的帽子戴在头上，而是用拇指和食指侧面夹着帽檐，正尝试穿过稀疏的人群朝迪巴拉和帕文靠近；迪巴拉没有功夫去研究他的帽子上画的又是什么。

帕文站在原地，看起来丝毫不为迪巴拉近在咫尺的咄咄逼人所动，一边却已经悄悄将手中的马黛茶就近放在了身旁的桌面上。

“还是你在社交媒体上监视他？”帕文没有回答，于是迪巴拉又再提出一种结论式的假设。

“我曾经告诉过你，”帕文此时露出一副好像对迪巴拉没有办法的样子，抬手亲昵地拍了拍迪巴拉的左臂，并没有听清他们在争论些什么的队友们这才将逐渐紧张的神色放松下来，而迪巴拉敏锐地从中察觉出讽刺的辛辣，又听帕文接着说：“我的眼睛，从未从他身上离开过。”

在他的大脑能清楚反应过来之前，迪巴拉就已经用自己厚实的胸腔撞击了帕文的，紧接着又被已经来到他身后的西蒙尼用手臂箍住肩膀拉了回来。

不过很显然，有人还不准备善罢甘休：“你是个神经病。”迪巴拉用仅剩的理智将这句话的音量控制在帕文的听力范围内，好让其他人对他们之间可能爆发的争执一无所知。

帕文以微不可查的角度歪了歪头，嘴角的弧度可以看出一些得逞的快意，然后他又接着明知故问：“现在你知道的确如此了？”

迪巴拉浅灰色的瞳孔沉了下来，西蒙尼试着用眼神去警告帕文适可而止，又用手臂去将迪巴拉往回捞；但迪巴拉甩开西蒙尼的手臂，又一把将帕文推得往后退了两步：“我可去你妈的。”

这话着实刺耳，失去理智的迪巴拉无暇控制音量，尤其是迪巴拉平时总是一副乖顺的样子，离得近的队友一下子竟然有些不知所措，好在西蒙尼早有准备，迅速架住迪巴拉向后拖了大概半米，和帕文隔开距离来。

帕文没想到迪巴拉真的会动手，不由得收敛起挑衅的笑意，转而严肃的表情竟然也带了些愠意。

“你给我离他远一点！”迪巴拉一边被西蒙尼从后面死死抱住，一边还不甘心地向前挥舞手臂 。

“你叫我离谁远一点啊？”帕文知道迪巴拉不会回答这个问题，而这个事实本身就已经足够具有杀伤力了。

在场的人中还有西蒙尼和兰奇尼大概知道这个问题的答案，其他人都对球队的核心球员们到底在为了什么而起冲突摸不着头脑，所以想要劝架的也不知道从何下手，一时间场面显得有些僵持。好在尴尬的气氛很快被骚乱外围的兰奇尼打断：

“莱昂内尔？”兰奇尼故意大声叫道，语气听起来不知道是出乎意料还是如释重负的成分更多。

众人循声望去，梅西正微皱着眉头往里走来，密密麻麻记录着战术和各个球员特色的纸板被他夹在腋下。梅西的眼神在队员们的头顶上来回飘了好一阵，似乎是花了好几秒钟消化关于这些帽子的事实，然后他的目光范围缩小在了迪巴拉、帕文和西蒙尼之间。

梅西眯起眼睛看他们，似乎这样就能让队员们各自作鸟兽散。但他很显然未能如愿。“还有三个小时就要比赛了，”梅西看着仍旧处于愤怒中的迪巴拉，用相比起平时更加缓慢的语速宣布这个事实，“大家都准备好了？”他问所有人。

零零星星的几声微弱回应从人群中不知道哪个角落传来，迪巴拉这才喘顺了一大口气，一场急火算是暂时告一段落；他下意识回过头来，发现自己被梅西盯了，立刻就偃旗息鼓了。危机解除，西蒙尼终于从迪巴拉胸口撤下自己的手臂。

“饭都吃饱了？”迪巴拉和帕文之间暂时熄灭的战火是房间里的大象，梅西有意不去正面处理它。

这一次回应的声音比之前更多了一些，梅西将真实情绪藏在他的胡子里，身旁不远处的兰奇尼深谙其意，用带着轻笑的发音故意高声应道：“还能再吃点！”

“那就再吃点。”主教练下达了指令，人群里发出此起彼伏的低笑声，大家又各自对着餐盘埋头苦干了起来；西蒙尼隔着人群和兰奇尼交换了一个彼此赞赏的眼神。

梅西走近他们，转而将视线投向帕文，语气中新加入了一些严厉的成分：“马上就要比赛了，”他又进一步说明道，“小组头名之争，我不希望看到现在队内发生任何不团结的事情。”

帕文迎着梅西的目光和他对视，说不上来究竟是什么心情：三分阴谋最终得逞的满足，三分和梅西对视造成的愉悦，一分难以否认的内疚，还带着三分莫名其妙的委屈。但他眨眨眼，吐出一口长气，决定忽略这复杂的情绪，然后回答梅西道：“知道了。”说完这话，帕文微微转过头去看迪巴拉，又半心半意地补上一句：“我很抱歉。”

“我是认真的，”迪巴拉也正面迎上帕文的视线，仍然皱着的眉毛让他看起来似乎已经准备好随时进入下一场战斗，但除此之外他整个人却显得异常平静：“你最好照我刚才说的话去做。”

“保罗！”梅西劝退了帕文以为不会有什么事了，却没想到迪巴拉会这样依依不饶，于是忍不住用了训斥的语气。

帕文一脸了然，也不回答迪巴拉，只是朝梅西点了点头，好像什么事情也没发过一样，重新端起早些时候放在一边的马黛茶，从迪巴拉身侧错开走了过去。

迪巴拉被梅西吼了，却也不像往常那样立刻做出表示收敛或讨好的反应，只一言不发，自顾自地转过身去往盘中添菜。西蒙尼将迪巴拉的表情看在眼里，心下大概也能明白是怎么回事，一下子也不知道该说迪巴拉和帕文究竟谁更幼稚，只能拍拍迪巴拉的手臂，无声胜有声，让他们各自消化去吧。

这一“消化”可用了比平时更长的时间，直到赛前热身训练，迪巴拉和帕文还是谁也没理过谁，更别说一起抢圈或者传球了；更让迪巴拉心烦的是，之前不知道在跟谁赌气赌到饭也没怎么吃，主裁判一吹哨，肚子倒是先跟着咕噜噜叫了一通。

越是饿，迪巴拉心里就越是郁闷；越郁闷，也越发觉得更加生气，连带着看整个右边路都不爽了起来。阿斯卡西巴尔从中场要了几次球，迪巴拉都给得不大情愿，比赛还没进行到半小时，就连阿斯卡西巴尔也窝了一肚子火，帕文自然更甚。再加上草地的脚感不大适应，整个上半场科尔多瓦大学的进攻踢得断断续续，中路和边路几乎断开，补时阶段让首都大学瞄准时机，灌进了一个世界波，上半场以1-0的比分结束，形势不太乐观。

 

迪巴拉自知要为上半场的比分负主要责任，但此时要让他去跟帕文示好也是万分艰难；队长内心纠结得不行，被刻意冷落的右边路也集体沉默下来，更衣室里自然是一片愁云惨淡。

啪——

主教练脚还没踏进更衣室，脾气和手板就先被一起扔了进来。

“你们以为自己在干什么？”梅西的音量不大，燃烧着怒火的问题被投掷在安静的更衣室里，却掷地有声、猎猎作响。

迪巴拉下意识回头，发现帕文也正在回头看自己，一下子跟热脸撞到冰玻璃似，心虚得立刻弹开了视线；弹完了又想自己到底有什么可心虚的，明明都是帕文搞的鬼，便又股了十足的底气转头再去看帕文。

但帕文已经不看他了；现在，帕文的视线终点直直地锁定在梅西身上，梅西向左移动一步，帕文的瞳孔就向左转动一分；梅西向前靠近一米，帕文的眼睛便也跟着聚焦在他站定的位置。大概是这样的目光实在灼热得让人难以忽视，梅西不得不从盛怒中抽出一点耐心去注意帕文。

和梅西四目相对了，帕文也仍然坦荡荡地继续注视着。球员和主教练在彼此的视线里僵持了几秒，反倒是梅西先败下阵来。

“咳。”梅西有些尴尬地清了清嗓子，迪巴拉不懂他的欲盖弥彰，但直觉却先理智一步感到更加不悦，“落后一球还不算太坏，”梅西尝试鼓励他已经有些灰心丧气的队员；来自帕文的那堵温柔到过分的眼神几乎要把他点着，但梅西尽可能表现得不动声色：“下半场中路和边路要连贯起来，锋线再往前压。圣地亚哥和乔瓦尼，要球再积极一些，客场拿到一个球我们就能保持优势。”

阿斯卡西巴尔和西蒙尼分别应了一声，但前者语气里的不忿明显意有所指。

顺着阿斯卡西巴尔的“意有所指”，梅西很难控制自己的视线不飘向另一个罪魁祸首。迪巴拉从梅西算不上苛责的注视中抬起头来，一脸不情不愿，鼓励的话却听起来多少还是差强人意：“下半场大家打起精神，反超首都大学！”

“加油！”一众队员齐声回应，更衣室里的气氛这才终于算得上热烈了。

科尔多瓦的球员们纷纷从椅子上站起来，拍着手相互鼓劲。迪巴拉也从低迷的情绪中站起来，心下知道梅西仍旧在看他，不禁感到半是安慰又半是越加委屈，赌气一样故意不去回应他。

梅西把迪巴拉那点九转回肠的小心思全都看在眼里，到底还是有些担忧和心疼，刚想拉住他单独嘱咐两句，却见马马纳像只兔子一样兴奋地凑上来要跟他握手。梅西随手应了，旁边的洛塞尔索却也跟着伸出手来要跟梅西击掌，大概是受到马马纳感染；梅西没办法，只好再抬起手来应和他。

等梅西终于从队员们的热情中分出身来，更衣室里已经看不见迪巴拉了。梅西在心里默默叹了口气：心想不说就不说吧，一会儿在场前也还有机会，况且迪巴拉大概也懂什么是以大局为重——这么一想，也就宽下心来了。

 

“教练。”又有队员靠近，梅西转过头去，帕文就站在离他一个怀抱的距离。

“教练，”帕文再一次说，梅西突然意识到在此之前帕文从未这样称呼过他，“我也完全用得上一个拥抱[注10]。”

帕文做了什么梅西是心知肚明的，当然也知道帕文要为断裂的锋线以及先输一球的现状负上一部分责任，但帕文漆黑的双眼因过于渴望某种无法得到的东西而真诚地闪烁着，嘴角以某种便于掩饰心虚和卑微的弧度向上微微翘起，所以梅西犹豫了，直到更衣室里只剩他们两人面对面僵持着。

“教练，”帕文坚持这样称呼梅西，又在他可能出言制止之前强行一把将他搂进怀里，“这只是主教练对球员的一种鼓励，我懂我懂。”

帕文的怀抱是纯粹而热烈的，梅西一下子也不知道该怎么办了。梅西努力找回自己的舌头，他在寻找一种既可以让帕文停止这种孩子气的行为，却又不伤害他孩子气的心的办法——但这太难了。

“帕文……”梅西用姓去称呼他，然后将双手置于帕文腰的两侧，计划着先从这个很难让人心不柔软得无法动弹的怀抱中挣脱出来，但他还没来得及这样做，就率先感到自己的肩膀被一股生硬的力量钳制住着，强行将他从帕文身上撕扯下来。他还没反映过来这究竟是怎么回事，紧接着又是一声闷响，帕文猛地向后倒去，连带着更衣室的椅子也乱七八糟了。

”你可真是厉害了！“爆发出的怒气让这个声音听起来有些扭曲，但梅西还是认出了迪巴拉的声音，在这之前梅西根本没有注意到他是什么时候进来的，又是怎么挥拳将帕文打倒在地的。

帕文带着不屑“哟”了一声，好给自己一秒钟时间掩饰因为被突然袭击的心惊和“阴谋”被撞破的尴尬，然后他又变回了那个对未来充满计划和信心的阳光少年，说：“原来是队长，科尔多瓦的万人迷，保罗·迪巴拉。”最后两个词听起来有些咬牙切齿，不知道是因为他实在没能掩饰住自己的情绪，还是因为嘴角被袭击的部位过于疼痛而不受控制。

“我说过让你离他远一点！”迪巴拉几乎是厉声吼出来的，梅西过于习惯迪巴拉乖巧的样子，一下子被吓了一跳。

“那我有答应你我会这么做吗？”帕文用手在身侧撑了一下，从地上爬起来，好让自己平视迪巴拉；嘴角的疼痛已经大概消退了，并以肉眼可见的程度迅速红肿了起来。

”够了！“被夹在迪巴拉和帕文的对峙中间，梅西在生气之余还有点尴尬：两个比他年轻得多的球员似乎还有为争抢主教练而大打出手的征兆，这让梅西觉得实在有失体面，却又担心自己的开导，或者劝阻，或者随便什么鬼，会让情况更加糟糕，更何况他们还随时会说出一些会让人更加难堪的话来。

幸好这时西蒙尼跑了进来：”你们在干嘛？“他虽然这么问，却一副已经完全知道答案的样子，”你们还在这里做什么蠢事，下半场随时都会开始！”

听到西蒙尼这么说，已经快要僵硬的三个人才终于有了松动的迹象。梅西是第一个转身离开的，在更衣室门口还差点撞上了队医——他是来确认主教练、队长、球队新援迟迟不到场是否因为其中一人突发身体不适，但他很显然一下子无法判断帕文脸上的淤青是不是属于这种“不适”之一。

梅西和队医对视了一眼，然后立刻难掩满脸的尴尬。他破罐破摔似的用拇指向身后的方向指了指，甚至不愿意回头再去看看迪巴拉和帕文，然后说：“你处理一下吧。”

梅西走了，迪巴拉也如梦初醒，强压住心中残余的愤怒不愿再去看帕文一眼，一甩手也向门外走了。西蒙尼满心无语，不知道迪巴拉和梅西到底是怎样让情况发展成这副不可收拾的样子，只能示意队医先处理一下帕文的伤。

队医从随身的小包中拿出消肿喷雾，但帕文毫不客气地推开了队医的手，也径直走出了更衣室。西蒙尼和队医对视了一下，然后忍不住抬起双手抱住头的两侧，恨不得让队医也给他喷点什么，好让他不再为这段明明跟他什么关系都没有，却还是止不住让他头痛的三角恋伤神。

 

球员是到齐了，但这下子科尔多瓦的锋线算是彻底支离破碎、同“场”异梦了。核心球员心力涣散，很快整支球队都力不从心起来，最后竟然以3-0的比分客场惨败首都大学。

迪巴拉和帕文的迟到自然引起了很多观众的注意，尤其是帕文嘴角明显到故意的红肿；球员们甚至还没回到酒店，科尔多瓦大学的小道消息网络就已经超负荷到快要炸裂。

刚刚输了一场比赛，迪巴拉身心俱疲地将自己摔倒在酒店的床上，回想起上一次躺在这个地方的时候还是满心欢喜的蠢样子，真是恨不得现在就跳起来去把帕文从房间里揪出来再打一架。

罗霍坐在另一张床上默默观察着怒火中烧的迪巴拉，噤若寒蝉，连掏出手机的动作都慢得不敢发出任何声音。

 

”我看你把克里斯带出去走走吧，别呆在房间里了。“罗霍不敢发给脾气更加火爆的阿斯卡西巴尔，只好给住在帕文对面的马马纳发送了一条消息。

过了好半天，已经被调至静音的手机终于收到了来自马马纳的回信：

”为啥呀？“

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注9: 16年美洲杯期间，有一个迪粉写推艾特梅西和迪巴拉说阿根廷不需要梅西，迪巴拉直接转了这条推，并说：傻逼。【推文截图之前在微博上看过，但是现在找不到了......谁有图，或者发现这是误传也请告诉我！
> 
> 注10：写这句话的时候满脑子都是“i can totally use a hug too."但是没办法找到合适的中文把这个英文表达里面那种明明很在乎却还是故意要轻描淡写的感觉翻译出来。求忽略生硬的翻译感，并求赐教中文要怎么表达才好？！


	9. 10号和7号

Chap. 9

 

电视机上的比赛画面晃动得让人头昏脑胀，未经处理的声道算不上悦耳，不断倒回再播放让现场收音听起来更加令人烦躁，但迪巴拉仍执意要和梅西呆在同一空间里，尽管他们之间并无交流——尽管他们之间应该有所交流。

梅西就坐在沙发的另一头，与他相隔刚好超过一臂的距离，迪巴拉忍不住又朝那里瞥了一眼。梅西正在笔记本上写着些什么，心无旁骛的样子让迪巴拉不忍出声打扰，只好暗自期待对方能从比赛录像中抽出半秒钟的时间来看他一眼；但梅西没有这么做——他按下播放键，电视机画面又再次滚动起来。

 

客场3-0大败给首都大学之后，迪巴拉和帕文的关系就一直僵持着；直到科尔迪瓦又再次被积分榜上排名第六的纽维尔青年大学在主场逼平，梅西实在忍无可忍，“勒令”迪巴拉去跟帕文好好“谈一谈”。

迪巴拉认定自己跟帕文没什么好谈的，需要去跟帕文说清楚的应该是梅西，但后者对他的诉求置若罔闻，迪巴拉没办法，只能硬着头皮去找帕文；但两人新伤旧恨、公仇私怨，结果自然又是不欢而散。

梅西对作为队长的迪巴拉颇有不满，迪巴拉也忍不住在内心埋怨起梅西来；但谁也不主动问，谁便也不主动说，一来二去地连带他们两个之间也突然冷淡下来了。

但是……为什么梅西不愿去跟帕文谈呢？迪巴拉不明白，事情是因梅西而起，他又是球队的主教练，于情于理，都该是梅西去和帕文谈——迪巴拉猛地在脑海里拍打了自己一下，幡然醒悟：不，不能让梅西单独和帕文谈，迪巴拉想。

他又再次回头看了看梅西，梅西还是一副认真研究比赛的模样，仿佛备受沉默煎熬的人只有迪巴拉一个，然后迪巴拉突然有一种不祥的预感：会不会……他真的有一点.....喜欢帕文呢？

不不不……迪巴拉赶紧摇了摇头，甩掉这个他死也不愿意承认的可能性。一半由于令人窒息的沉默实在让他头晕脑胀，一半是因为甩头动作的确太大，迪巴拉差点失去重心从沙发扶手的外侧掉落出去。

迪巴拉这样大幅度的笨拙动作，总算引起了梅西的注意。梅西转过头来，飞快地确认了一下迪巴拉的位置，但紧接着又再次转回去继续钻研比赛画面——这一次，迪巴拉终于看穿梅西泰然自若的外表下，不小心透露出的心虚痕迹。

“嘿...”迪巴拉说，然后他停顿了一下，欣赏梅西慢动作回过头来看他。这让迪巴拉突然记起一年多以前，在城区另一端的老鹦鹉餐厅[注11]，自己也是以此开场然后向梅西表白的：

彼时，结结巴巴的心意迫使梅西将自己的视线从陌生的人群中抽离出来，转头直视有些不知所措的迪巴拉，后者紧张得双脚止不住地微颤；然后不知怎么的，梅西就说了“好”；不知怎么的，迪巴拉就搬进了梅西的公寓；又不知怎么的，一年多就过去了。

迪巴拉觉得自己走运，但又忍不住想要更多。刚一开始，只要梅西能在训练时和他单独多说几句话，迪巴拉就很开心；后来迪巴拉开始期待梅西对他有意无意的肢体接触有所回应，接着迪巴拉胆大包天地亲了梅西的的肩膀、脖子、手臂，然后是脸，接着迪巴拉想要梅西知道他的爱意、回应他的爱意；现在，迪巴拉开始想要独占梅西的爱——如果它确实存在的话。

梅西看着迪巴拉，表情半是困惑半是伪装成不耐烦地躲闪：迪巴拉开始了一段对话，却似乎无意进行下去，这不符合他们平时的交流模式，梅西一下子无法适应。

正当梅西打算放弃这段对话，转而继续观看比赛视频的前一秒，迪巴拉又“嘿”了一声，梅西便又转过头去，意识到自己的确在期待着迪巴拉能说些什么。

“录像看的怎么样？”迪巴拉说，典型的没话找话；这个问题苍白到可笑，刻意到莫名其妙，但梅西还是耐着性子回答他：

“不错。”梅西老老实实说，轻微扭转了笔记本的角度，好让迪巴拉看到那上面半是图形半是文字的“观影笔记”。

“有什么......好的应对办法吗？”迪巴拉犹豫着措辞，三天后他们又要在客场再次对战罗萨里奥大学。

梅西沉默了几秒钟，好像确实认真思考了罗萨里奥的比赛状态，又好像回忆了一下迪巴拉和帕文之间重新合作的可能，又实在好像什么也没有想，然后梅西再一次诚实地回答迪巴拉：“没有，”他说，“没想出什么好办法。”

迪巴拉没能从梅西的话里听出责备，于是自己下意识先愧疚了起来，他不知道该说些什么，气氛一下子又沉默起来。

梅西见迪巴拉不再说话，便从胡须深处挤出一个既无奈又安慰的笑容，伸手去拿遥控器准备倒带，但迪巴拉比他抢先一步将遥控器握在手中——迪巴拉离得比较远，所以他不得不先从沙发的这一端站起来，向梅西所在的另一端靠近。

梅西被迪巴拉劫走了遥控器，只好暂时放弃继续观看比赛录像。他对迪巴拉轻微地挑了一下右边的眉毛，以此表达他带着期待的不满。

迪巴拉将遥控器牢牢握在手里，以此宣布他对梅西注意力的所有权，灰头土脸的样子看起来很是乖巧，还带着一股明显的讨好意味。

“我知道你对我有点失望，”迪巴拉一边摆出一副坦白从宽的态度，一边悄悄狡猾地将录像的音量调到既不会吵闹到觉得干扰，也不会安静到显得尴尬的程度，“我也对自己有点失望。”

梅西以为迪巴拉还要继续说，但迪巴拉却停下了，强迫梅西下意识接过他的话头：“我没这么说……”梅西这么说着，却也不知道这究竟是在为谁辩解。迪巴拉轻轻“嗯”了一声，又把身体朝梅西那边倾斜了一点，隔着温热的距离感受着从身体表面某块皮肤传来的梅西若有若无的鼻息，用眼神催促梅西说下去。

感受着空气中难以忽视的沉默，梅西又重复了一遍：“我没觉得失望，我只是没想到。”

“我也没想到。”这一回迪巴拉倒是干脆地接着自我检讨道：“我没想到自己这么小气。”

梅西愣了一下，倒不是说他没想过迪巴拉会率先认错，而是迪巴拉此时直指问题中心——不是剧烈运动让他无法保持冷静，不是帕文率先展开的挑衅，不是当时胶着的局面，也不是因为当时帕文正抱着自己——他甚至没提自己有权利嫉妒，只是他太“小气”。

“你不是小气，”梅西一阵阵欣慰又心酸，“你是太.....”他尝试为迪巴拉开脱，但又一下子无法确定哪个词更适合现在的对话气氛。

好在迪巴拉紧接着就帮他说了：“我就是太喜欢你了。”迪巴拉说，语气真诚得让梅西应接不暇，还带着一份料定梅西拿他没办法的狡黠。

迪巴拉帅气的脸颊就在眼前，梅西突然觉得自己好像从未像现在这么认真观察过这张脸：额头细碎的头发下，一双精心修剪过的深色剑眉，微微下垂的浅灰色的眼睛掩藏在深邃的眼窝里，混合着配比精确的笨拙与精明；精致狭长的鼻梁就从那里开始延伸下来，小巧的鼻尖下那张能说会道、甜得流蜜的嘴，要是换作平常梅西忍不住会想要凑上去尝一尝，但今时今刻，因为某种显而易见又难以言说的理由，他没有这么做。

“我也……”梅西舔舔自己因为发热而感到有些干枯的嘴唇，舌尖敏锐地感受到那上面的纹路，然后他突然意识到这在平时都是迪巴拉的工作，又尝试接着说下去：“我真是……”

迪巴拉的瞳孔因为期待而微微放大，他的上身也下意识向梅西这边倾斜着靠拢——他们都以为梅西就要说出那句迪巴拉梦寐以求的话——

但是紧接着，门铃响了。

梅西如梦乍醒，猛地从迪巴拉甜腻的气场控制下仓皇逃离，迪巴拉这才发现平时看起来足够长的门厅，原来梅西只需要三两步就能走完。

 

深棕色边框玻璃大门的另一边，梅西已经伸出去的右手犹豫着，帕文在和他一门之隔的地方站立，其中一只手里拿着一小束花，花束包装和色彩搭配看起来介于随手拣来和精心挑选之间。

“谁啊？”迪巴拉被扫了兴，迫不及待的声音由于穿过了整条门厅而附带上了少量的混响效果，轰得梅西一阵心虚。

“额……"梅西犹豫了一下，帕文又朝门口走进了一步，无形的张力透过玻璃渗透进来，逼迫梅西下意识打开大门迎接帕文的目光。

“你还好吗？”走廊另一边的迪巴拉不明所以，作势要起身到门口去和梅西站在一起。

“是的！”听到沙发的声音，梅西慌忙出声，生怕迪巴拉突然到来，“我很好。”梅西说，对自己的心虚感到无能为力，“是卖花的童子军。”

迪巴拉已经半抬起的上身又犹豫着落回去，头却还是朝着大门口的方向，尽管他并不能从那里看到梅西的身影，“那你需要零钱吗？”他又问。

“不，”梅西赶紧回答，“不用，我口袋里有零钱。”

迪巴拉闻言，全身便又重新陷落进沙发里，视线回到仍在晃动的电视屏幕，开始思考起自己究竟要怎么做，才能在梅西回来之后迅速将他拉回到刚才那被打断的甜面气氛里。

 

而门廊的另一边，梅西手忙脚乱的样子把帕文逗笑了，他的嘴角朝瘦削的脸颊两边裂开，露出整齐而洁白的牙齿，偏黑的肤色让脸上的笑容看起来格外灿烂，竟让梅西不由得想起了度假时曾去过的潘帕斯草原，原本紧张不已的肌肉组织不知不觉从某个深处散发出一种温暖的错觉，梅西全身都随着这股蔓延的暖意放松下来。

漂亮的花束被硬塞进梅西手里，帕文接着又从身后不知道什么地方变出一个笔记本；他掀开笔记本的封面：

对不起。[注12]

被描得很粗的阿根廷语单词在白得发亮的纸上显得格外醒目，模糊的字体边缘是难以伪装的手写的证据。

梅西将自己的视线从帕文一丝不苟的笔迹上挪开，下意识抬头去看帕文的表情，后者黑色地双眼满是真诚的歉意和某种难以言说的悸动闪烁，梅西从中看出了不加掩饰的歉意，他知道帕文指的是什么。

迎着梅西的目光，帕文又继续翻开第二页：

我知道你现在和迪巴拉在一起，

接着是第三页：

我也不想给你带来麻烦....但是，

梅西没有意识到自己正因为困惑而皱起眉头，直觉在替他害怕“但是”之后的话，但现在他已经无路可退——毕竟，他总不能立刻关上门，一边叫着“我不看我不看”一边从那里跑开吧……

帕文看出了梅西的紧张，证据就是他又加深了那个能让梅西放松下来的微笑，然后翻开第四页：

我不准备放弃。

短短四个单词占据了整张纸面，大剌剌地看得梅西都觉得眼球发涨，脑袋发昏，好在帕文很快又翻过去一页，梅西仔细从那张密密麻麻的纸面顶端往下看去：

我会尽量克制，所以也请你谅解我不小心泄露出的爱意，因为它实在难以隐藏。

 

“一切都好吗？”迪巴拉的声音因为门厅的回声而显得更加遥远。

梅西不知如何回答，好在帕文也不要他的回答：他将已经翻完的笔记本合上，又收起到身后不知道哪个地方，就像它从来没有出现过，然后转身走了，只有梅西手里不知觉已经紧紧攥住的花证明帕文的确来过。

“莱奥？”迪巴拉终于下决心从沙发上站起来，一边呼唤着爱人的名字一边走到他的身边，但门外已经没有人了；“花买完了？”迪巴拉问，“怎么也不进去？”

“抱歉。”梅西从自己混沌的思绪中猛地醒悟过来，内心立刻被一股毫无棱角的内疚感均匀覆盖住，致密得他都觉得有些呼吸不畅。

迪巴拉本来没想那么多，听到梅西道歉竟像是有些被吓到了，看到梅西满脸愧色更是慌张到不行，连忙伸手去揉梅西毛茸茸的脑袋。他不知道梅西究竟在为什么道歉，但无论如何，他都舍不得梅西被任何负面的情绪占据头脑，更别说是愧疚之类的了。

“你没有什么好抱歉的，”迪巴拉替梅辩解着，又将梅西拉到自己怀里紧紧抱住；梅西顺从地将上半身靠在迪巴拉怀里，感受他说话时随之震颤的胸腔，“不够好的是我。”迪巴拉接着说。

梅西闻言，在迪巴拉胸口附近的位置微微摇了摇头，幅度恰好像是在迪巴拉的心窝深处不重不轻地揉了一把，迪巴拉整颗心瞬间就柔软下来了，连忙伸手去温柔地扶住梅西的后脑，一下子内疚得什么话也说不出，只能低下头去连连亲吻梅西的额头。

梅西难得乖巧地被迪巴拉在胸口摁了一会儿，又被迪巴拉啄得额头都发烫了，便想叫迪巴拉放开他，没想到刚把头抬起来，就又立刻被迪巴拉堵住了嘴。

迪巴拉的吻一贯是渴望而讨好的，此时又额外增添了一些补偿般的殷勤，但梅西从吻里尝到一丝艰涩的味道。

“保罗......”接吻的间隙，梅西叫他。

“嗯？”迪巴拉一边吮吸着梅西的下唇，一边从鼻腔深处发出一声回应，细微的震动从一个舌尖传到另一个舌尖，震得梅西浑身都有些发痒。两个人没羞没躁地拥吻了好一会儿，这才想起来自己正站在透明的玻璃门前，这才终于觉得不好意思起来。

梅西朝门厅靠里的那一侧转了转身，然后有些刻意地清了清嗓子，搞得迪巴拉还以为他又要开始说教，结果梅西只是毫无底气地轻轻问：“进去吧？”

“进……”迪巴拉半是了然又半是怀疑地拖长尾音，“卧室吗？”

梅西因为迪巴拉过于活跃的思路扑哧一声笑起来，然后作势在迪巴拉后腰拍打了一下，迪巴拉也没躲，然后梅西忍着笑意解释道：“我是说，回客厅看比赛视频。”

迪巴拉故作失落地“哦”了一声，声音听起来却愉悦感更多，然后他扶着梅西稍微有些发热的后腰，好像比梅西更加急切地想要知道比赛进程一般推着他往前走，但梅西把自己交给身后那股温热又可靠的力量，不紧不慢地往前走：“视频要认真看，我也会给你们做一些针对性的训练。冬假前最后一场比赛，还是客场对罗萨里奥，我们可不能输。”

“好好好，”迪巴拉一边轻轻推着梅西穿过门廊，回到客厅的沙发上，将他稳稳地安置在自己的臂弯里，“认认真真看，认认真真训练，”然后他又紧了紧环绕住梅西肩膀的手臂，感受到梅西微不可查地朝他这边靠了靠，这一刻的迪巴拉确实真诚地下定决心：“我去找克里斯和好；”他叫了帕文的名字，“我们再谈一谈，至少在比赛的90分钟里，我们会和好的。”

梅西在自己的鼻息中轻笑，转过头就近吻了吻迪巴拉的肩膀——他年轻的爱人的确懂事得让人心疼。

 

但迪巴拉没有找帕文谈——说不上故意，但的确有过很多次机会，可他们都错过了，一半是因为尴尬，一半大概也是因为无从谈起；更何况，两人心照不宣的眼神对视也起了不少误导的作用，他们都以为彼此心照不宣，甚至在去罗萨里奥的大巴上他们还坐在一起，让全队包括梅西都出乎意料，大跌眼镜。

 

比赛开始之后，的确一切都好：科尔多瓦的中路和右边路频频连线，开场不到5分钟，迪巴拉就和帕文、西蒙尼撞墙式配合一路突破到小禁区，帕文倒三角回传，西蒙尼精准补位，一个非常精彩的小角度射门被罗萨里奥的守门员堪堪扑出底线，科尔多瓦拿到全场第一个角球。

不远万里去到罗萨里奥为母校加油助威的科尔多瓦学生，纷纷从看台站起高唱校歌。

 

“这里发生了什么？”校电视台的解说心潮澎湃地对着麦克风喊，“蒂亚戈，刚刚那脚射门是真实存在的吗？”

被称作蒂亚戈的另一个解说很显然也不大相信自己的眼睛：“是的，马特奥，真的很难相信！我听说他们两天前还在球场练习自由搏击来着！”

“没错，”马特奥的吐槽听起来更多是善意的：“看样子现代足球和自由搏击还是有很多共同之处的。”

“你们都听到了，”蒂亚戈解说员因为一阵阵笑意，连话都说不通顺了，“正在练习拳击的同学们，现在加入足球队还不晚，周一就赶紧去找梅西教练报名吧！”

 

幸运的是，被提到名字的梅西教练对校台解说员的调侃一无所知，但他内心欣慰喜悦的情绪溢于言表。

迪巴拉开出一个战术角球，帕文在右路拿球，但进攻路线已经被完全封堵了，于是他当机立断，转身传给位于他斜后方的阿斯卡西巴尔；后者凭借强壮的体格和灵活的脚下功夫三两下就甩开了上来围抢的两名罗萨里奥队员，球又被带回到禁区右路，帕文周围被围得水泄不通，在门前补位的西蒙尼身边也好不到哪里去。

迪巴拉已经后撤到了中前场的位置，左边路的空地上身穿11号球衣的巴尔加斯摆脱了身后的罗萨里奥边后卫，轻松接到阿斯卡西巴尔的传球，一路内切到球门左前方，射门再次被守门员挡了出去，但幸运的是皮球直接来到了位于禁区边缘的迪巴拉脚下。

这是一个绝好的机会，迪巴拉身边只有一个中卫在三个身位以外；梅西甚至已经余光看到罗萨里奥的教练一下子从场边的凳子上弹跳起来，站在场边破口大骂：“怎么会没有人防守迪巴拉？你们的脑子都坏掉了吗？！”

迪巴拉反应迅速，带球来到防守更为松懈的左路，巴尔加斯再次拿球，西蒙尼跑出禁区想要接应，但门前的球员实在太多，巴尔加斯只好再次把球传回给已经前插的迪巴拉。

罗萨里奥的球门之前乱作一团，门将的视线被罗萨里奥和科尔多瓦的多名球员阻挡着，如果此时迪巴拉直接射门，得分的几率其实不小。但迪巴拉抬脚之前，不知道哪里来的灵光一闪，突然就改变了想法，脚腕一转，球竟然径直奔向了被两名后卫防守着的帕文。

事出突然，就连帕文自己也没想到，这么好的得分机会，迪巴拉竟然会拱手相让。他赶紧启动，在先于罗萨里奥后卫半个身位的地方拿到迪巴拉的传球，球的位置离门前又靠近了一些。

迪巴拉从球门正前方向左后方回撤了一些，吸引了一部分防守力量，为已经在球门左侧的西蒙尼拉扯出了一定空间，如果帕文传球给西蒙尼，进球的路线可以说是一目了然，虽说被门将扑出概率不小，但挑射进球的可能性也不是完全没有。

然而，帕文的右肩被罗萨里奥球员死死拉住，在倒下之前勉强起脚，球却没有奔向位置绝佳的西蒙尼——再一次的，旋转着的皮球被迪巴拉接到；罗萨里奥后卫们蜂拥而上，迪巴拉被从脚下断走了球权。

“搞什么啊！”看台上已经有观众率先对球莫名其妙的处理方式表示了质疑。帕文从球门前方站起来找到自己的双脚，回过头去看迪巴拉，后者也恰到时机地转过头来看帕文，两人在球场上隔着十码的距离以及来回跑动的球员对视，彼此的眼神中都带着困惑不解的成分和正努力压抑住的不满；站在不远处的西蒙尼隐隐又有大事不妙的预感。

上半场结束前8分钟，科尔多瓦再次拿到一次不错的机会。阿斯卡西巴尔从中场附近拿球，一路向前，在禁区边线附近外侧的位置开了一个大脚，皮球从右路一下子拉到前场左路，还没来得及回防的罗萨里奥球员给了西蒙尼一大片驰骋的草原。

西蒙尼二话不说带球前插，一脚传中，迪巴拉在小禁区内拿球。

守门员已经来到迪巴拉的射门角度，此时射门可以说并不是一个很好的选择，迪巴拉也这样认为，于是稍微倒了两下脚，便干净利落地把球权让给了在右路接应的帕文。

帕文拿球，但没有找到一个很好的射门空档，只好带球继续向前；但罗萨里奥的球员紧追不舍，帕文好几次又要被拉拽倒地，好在皮球出边线之前被帕文从身后传走，洛赛尔索难得前插到禁区深处，鬼魅般地出现在传球位置控制住了球权，轻轻一推，皮球轻松入网；科尔多瓦领先一球。

 

“漂亮的倒三角传球！”远在演播室的马特奥一下子跳起，朝空中挥舞着拳头。“今天大家的状态都太好了！”

蒂亚戈立即出声应和道，“我就知道，我就知道进球是迟早的！”

 

教练席上助教和梅西抱作一团，在死敌的主场先进一球，可以说是相当扬眉吐气的了。迪巴拉和身边的队友们一一拥抱示意，帕文和洛赛尔索也简单交换了一个撞肩，中前场的队员中只有迪巴拉和帕文还没有任何庆祝性质的交流了。

毕竟是接了迪巴拉的传球，自己才助攻成功的，帕文想了想，认为此时就算和迪巴拉一起简短的庆祝一下，应该也算不上是输了气势吧……？

可当帕文回过身来的时候，迪巴拉已经不在前场附近了，球员都回撤到中场附近，帕文的身边只有一个罗萨里奥的年轻后卫。

帕文跑开离后卫大约两米的距离，目光逡巡，终于在教练席附近找到了迪巴拉。

迪巴拉一手用助教递来的毛巾在下巴和脖子之间来回擦着汗，另一只竟然牢牢覆盖着梅西在他后脑的短发上揉搓的手掌。

他们不是在公开场合都要避嫌的吗？帕文不由得妒火中烧，又困惑不已，他们究竟在他看不见的时候都做了什么啊！但这很显然是另一个不容细想的问题，越细想下去，便越是让人难以忍受。

帕文在这边被自己逼真的幻想狠狠鞭打，另一边迪巴拉享受完了梅西公开的赞赏，满面春风地回到场内，劈头盖脸迎面而来的就是帕文的一记眼刀，伸出去要和他击掌的手也被帕文果断无视了，忍不住立刻也跟着恼火起来。

 

科尔多瓦的转播室一阵哈哈大笑，要不是知道学校简陋的话筒线路正在桌面一下胡乱贴成一团，马特奥真恨不得拍起桌子："你看到了吗，蒂亚戈？！”他甚至被自己的口水呛了一下：“可怜的保罗。”

蒂亚戈的笑声很显然更加克制一些，但他终究还是没有忍住出声揶揄道：“迪巴拉刚才的表情，真是史诗级。”

“史诗级。“马特奥又重复了一遍。

 

帕文听不见校台的解说，不过他不用去听这些乱七八糟的吐槽心情也已经足够糟糕了。

上半场算上补时还剩差不多5分钟，基本上可以算是结束前的垃圾时间，罗萨里奥的球员们暂时无心恋战，一心只想等到中场休息，听教练组打算如何排兵布阵，改变战术。

而科尔多瓦的休息室就轻松多了，但梅西继续跟他的球员们强调着：继续进球！——见好就收从来都不是梅西的风格，不管对方是谁、谁的主场、目前战况如何，只要站在球场上，梅西心里就只有一个想法，那就是：进球。

 

下半场开始，罗萨里奥用一个中锋换下一个后卫，强势进攻的意图再明显不过了。科尔多瓦暂时没有做换人处理，继续沿用西蒙尼-迪巴拉-帕文这个看起来几乎无解的三叉戟[注13]。

但这个三叉戟的确不是无解的——事实上，与其说不是无解，不如说他们本身就是自己的“解”。下半场开始没多久，梅西就发现帕文和迪巴拉似乎又开始暗自较起劲来，不过这次较劲确实不同以往：

以前迪巴拉和帕文不合，主要表现在右路和中路直接断开、各自为战；但这次，中路和右路之间的对话异常密集，皮球几乎就只在球场右侧活动，但要向球门的位置推进又似乎很难。他们的确有过不少不错的机会，但比起快速启动向球门发起进攻，顶在中路和右路最前方的两个球员似乎对向彼此传球、为彼此助攻更感兴趣。

裁判一声哨向，皮球被带出底线，罗萨里奥的球权，全员回撤到中线附近。阿斯卡西巴尔从教练席前方路过，听到梅西极为克制地低声抱怨了一句：“搞什么啊？”

脾气火爆如阿斯卡西巴尔，当即耸着肩膀将双手抬高到头的两边，对教练表示自己也觉得这一切荒诞不已。

梅西从鼻腔深处长长地呼出一口气，抬手招呼不远处的西蒙尼靠近。“进攻！”梅西竖起右手，重重敲击在左手的手掌，然后他又重复了一遍：“进攻啊！前插，射门！”然后他张开双手，“你们在配合表演花式足球吗？”

西蒙尼满心的委屈，心里大概猜到了迪巴拉和帕文之间又在闹什么别扭，但他总不能对着梅西直接喊得全场都知道吧！

西蒙尼叹了一口气，认命似的抬手去做了一个安抚梅西的手势。

梅西被小自己好几岁的球员安抚了，一下子觉得脸上有些挂不住，这才强行要求自己稍微冷静下来，继续盘着双臂站在场边观察战局变化。

而对此一无所知的迪巴拉和帕文仍在你让我一个球，我传你一个球，谁也不愿意率先拿球射门，好像让对方进球才是此时的当务之急。

一连浪费了几个大好机会之后，就连导播室里较为沉稳的蒂亚戈都按耐不住想要吐槽的心情：“倒脚倒得也太碎了！”蒂亚戈对着麦克风宣布他的判词：“迪巴拉和帕文之间又发生了什么我们不知道的事情吗？怎么突然之间这么相亲相爱，相敬如宾了？”

听到蒂亚戈都毒舌起来，马特奥立即当仁不让地接过话茬：“你知道的，这才是我们熟悉的科尔多瓦校足球队啊！”说完马特奥立即哈哈大笑了两声：“中路和右路同床异梦，10号和7号这两个核心球员彼此看不顺眼，看样子转校生在学校的日子不好过啊。”

“你是在暗示……？“蒂亚戈下意识提问，但又紧接着警觉收声，针对转校生的校园霸凌，这个指控实在太严重了，即便是开玩笑也不应该被轻易说出口。

“我没有在暗示任何事情，蒂亚戈，”马特奥正面回应，然后他实在忍不住又补充了一句：“我只是说，如果球员间在场下有矛盾的话，总有什么是主教练可以帮上忙的吧？”

学生之间的矛盾不敢乱说，老师们的问题却几乎可以说是百无禁忌，蒂亚戈立即心领神会：“你是在说，主教练需要做出更多的努力领导球队？”

马特奥对蒂亚戈的默契反应露出一个赞赏的微笑，然后欲盖弥彰地掩饰道：“我是在说，我们的校足球队，中路和右路应该团结在一起，配合进攻。”然后他半是真情实感地继续朝着麦克风喊道：“加油啊我的学长们！是时候再进一个球了！”

 

但很可惜，解说员们的“祝福”并没有被足球队听到，科尔多瓦断裂的进攻线路很难承担下一个进球的重任，焦灼的局面让罗萨里奥的主场优势更加凸显出来。

流畅的进攻路线，一气呵成的带球前插，罗萨里奥的影锋一记单刀破门，比分被追平；站在场边的梅西眉毛都拧成了一团。

阿斯卡西巴尔到场边来讨水喝，梅西趁机授意他去敲打一下帕文和迪巴拉。好几个秒传都被浪费掉的阿斯卡西巴尔此时也是一肚子气，听罢梅西的话，便一把将水壶甩到地上，三两步跑到帕文身边，抓住他的手腕在他耳边不算好声好气地说：“教练让你们别闹了。”

被低年级的学生传话，帕文的心情也好不到哪里去，又听到梅西的名字，心下更加不忿起来，也不说话，甩开阿斯卡西巴尔的手，一言不发地回到自己的位置去了。

老实如阿斯卡西巴尔，在帕文这边受了气，却也还是老老实实地又去找迪巴拉，但乔瓦尼·看穿一切·西蒙尼制止了阿斯卡西巴尔，还顺带安抚了一下他在爆炸边缘的情绪，答应他自己会去找迪巴拉说这事儿的。

阿斯卡西巴尔从这项不讨好的工作中抽身出来，但富有责任心的他仍然在观注赛事变化的同时留意着西蒙尼到底有没有去找迪巴拉。

西蒙尼被他盯得没办法，只好在一次犯规吹哨的间隙找到迪巴拉，说：“你稍微适可而止一点，现在进球最重要。”

带着一丝小心思被撞破的尴尬，迪巴拉回过头去看说话的西蒙尼，眼神里还带着不解：“难道莱奥不希望我和帕文配合吗？”然后他又自问自答起来：“他希望我们配合的，他刚刚还这么说。”

西蒙尼实在很难控制自己不露出一个嫌弃的表情，但不知道什么时候靠近了的阿斯卡西巴尔冷不丁地从他们背后补上一句：“教练叫你们别闹了。”

这句话听起来语气的确不怎么好；迪巴拉虽说一直在给帕文做球，但硬是不接助攻的帕文也很是让他窝火，此刻再被阿斯卡西巴尔这么一说，满心的郁闷倒是有了燎起小火苗的征兆。

“那你怎么不去叫他别闹了？”迪巴拉本来只是抱怨一句，但在本就心情不佳的阿斯卡西巴尔耳朵里听起来，这句抱怨就顺理成章地成了挑衅。

阿斯卡西巴尔几乎是立刻恶狠狠地回瞪他的学长兼队长；西蒙尼刚按下迪巴拉这边的葫芦，另一边的瓢又飘了起来，真是顿觉心累不已，只好又朝阿斯卡西巴尔那边跑去，想要安抚两句；没料到阿斯卡西巴尔也难得不多计较，回过身甩甩手预备作罢，这便刚好甩到了从视线盲区跑来劝架的西蒙尼脸上。

西蒙西一声惨叫，当即倒地。迪巴拉终于忍无可忍，上前两步推开阿斯卡西巴尔，矮身去拉西蒙尼，可刚拉起西蒙尼还没站稳，又被怒不可遏的阿斯卡西巴尔推搡一把，连带着西蒙尼都一起连连后退了两步。

迪巴拉脑内“轰”的一声，几乎炸开，当即冲上去把这一推搡还给阿斯卡西巴尔；后者也不依不饶地冲上来，好险被巴尔加斯抱住了腰。

裁判哨响，就连罗萨里奥前场进攻的球员也转过头来远远围观这场闹剧，看台上的球迷嘘声不断，迪巴拉和阿斯卡西巴尔这才稍微清醒了一点。

但为时已晚，主裁判已经从前场一路奔来，黄色的卡片被从他胸前的口袋里抽出。主裁判先是朝阿斯卡西巴尔亮了一次，然后又转过身对着另一边的迪巴拉亮了一次。

这场莫名而起的队内矛盾以两张黄牌收场，可真算得上是过于荒诞了，就连解说员马特奥和蒂亚戈一下子都有些槽多无口，只敢犹豫着质疑裁判：“这个判罚是不是太重了一点？”

 

场上的动乱平息下来，场边的球迷还在叽叽喳喳地讨论着，第三官员在边线竖起数字板，科尔多瓦申请换人。迪巴拉转过头去看，竟然有些难以相信电子板上那个红的刺眼的数字是10。

脚腕受伤还在恢复期的兰奇尼小跑进场，迪巴拉又悔又恼，却也只能从手臂上摘下队长的徽章，交给迎面而来的兰奇尼。西蒙尼跟在他耳边连连说着什么安慰的话，迪巴拉都已经听不清了，现在的他只觉得头昏脑涨，甚至还有些耳鸣。

他下意识抬头去看梅西，但梅西却不看他；迪巴拉这下子鼻头一酸，眼眶便猛地烧灼、流下眼泪来。他慌忙拉起球衣下摆，假装自己在擦汗，但蒙住头的那一瞬间，委屈、不甘、后悔、愧疚一下子席卷而来，两滴热泪瞬间就发展成了痛哭流涕[注14]。

汗湿的球衣已经承载不住更多的泪水，更何况他也不能一直这样用球衣下摆蒙着头下场吧……场边球迷嘘声此起彼伏，迪巴拉也只能像无处可躲的鸵鸟一般，将头从沙漠里拔出来，避无可避地去接受自己搞砸的这一切。

好在梅西终究是狠不下心来，在迪巴拉路过身边的时候，伸手揉了迪巴拉已经被汗水湿透的头发。这一揉，愧疚便彻底占领了迪巴拉的身心。他赶紧三步并作两步，将自己摔进候补席，把头脸完全埋进双臂之间嚎啕大哭起来。

 

比分最终锁定在2-1，罗萨里奥抓住终场前最后一个机会打进绝杀，科尔多瓦足球队在冬假前的最后一场比赛铩羽而归。学校紧急改变计划，大巴连夜将球员们和教练组送回科尔多瓦，以免他们在第二天白天直面还没有时间冷静下来的校友和球迷。

 

梅西刚下大巴就一言不发，头也不回地往停车场走了；迪巴拉自知理亏，背着硕大的运动包更是不敢跟过去，但现在又没有巴士，一下子也不知道该怎么办才好。

幸好兰奇尼走上来，接任了救世主的职位。他拉住正如行尸走肉一般的迪巴拉，凑近他的耳边，低声说：“去停车场吧，”迪巴拉抬起头去，不懂怎么兰尼奇和西蒙尼什么都知道，却又听兰奇尼接着说：“教练肯定在等你。”

迪巴拉又低下头去，心怀侥幸地想：也许兰奇尼只知道教练想和他的问题球员谈谈吧。

 

兰奇尼掰着迪巴拉的肩膀，让浑浑噩噩的迪巴拉认清停车场的方向。后者背着他的行李，越走越快；停车场内，那辆他再熟悉不过的奥迪A6正亮着尾灯停在那里，等迪巴拉走得足够近了，才看清，原来梅西正站在车子的旁边等他。

停车场昏暗的灯光让他看不清梅西的表情，潜意识里迪巴拉有些害怕此时梅西可能做出的反应，但难以抗拒的身体本能还是让他快步向那边走去，以最快的速度缩短他们之间的距离，仿佛生怕再晚一步，梅西就不等他了。

好在梅西仍然站在那里，迪巴拉在近到可以闻到梅西气味的位置停下来，低头不敢看梅西的眼睛。但梅西只是伸手去接过迪巴拉肩上的背包，然后绕过他，扔进了后备箱里。

他们仍然没有人说话，只是沉默着各自拉开车门；汽车驶出停车场，然后是学校，然后是郊区，最后停在那个他们称之为”家“的地方。

不知道为什么，梅西并没有将车开进车库，而是停在了门外面的空地上。迪巴拉推开车门，迈腿走下汽车，夏天夜晚的风立刻吹乱了他的头发，仍隐隐汗湿的运动衫下的皮肤感到一阵凉意，迪巴拉如乱麻一般的心情，这才稍微纾解开来了。

 

梅西已经率先提着自己的背包走进家门，所以迪巴拉只好灰头土脸地自己去后备箱取自己的行李。

夜晚的风把月亮前的云都吹散了，院子里明显亮了不少；借着多事的月光，迪巴拉这才发现了院门口站着一个颇为眼熟的身影。

“原来你住在这里。”那个人走进来，说，声音听起来既熟悉又陌生。

迪巴拉几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，他在黑暗中努力睁大已经红肿不堪的双眼，仔细辨认了好几秒钟，终于认命一般地回应那个声音道：“爸爸。”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注11：El Papagayo Restaurant，在地图上科尔多瓦公立大学的另一边随手挑了一家名字可爱的餐厅。
> 
> 注12：被你发现了！我在借梗《真爱至上》没错。
> 
> 注13：我实话实说……伪球迷一个，这篇文章里所有的比赛描写、战术描写都是瞎鸡儿乱写，求大家不要较真！
> 
> 注14：参考16年世预赛，阿根廷vs乌拉圭迪巴拉被红牌下场。我有罪，但是嘤嘤嘤的迪巴拉真的好可爱啊！！！！


	10. 来自欧洲的电话

Chap. 10

“爸爸……”迪巴拉的声音听起来和它的主人一样局促不安，第二个音节甚至有一些破音，“你怎么来了？”  
房子在迪巴拉身后亮起了灯，隐约还有沉重的行李被随意扔在墙角的声音。  
“我来看看是什么让你新年也不回家。”阿道夫[注15]向前走了几步，好让迪巴拉看清他脸上的困惑和正在酝酿的怒意。又是一阵夏夜凉风，院子里的观赏性无花树发出沙沙的声音，有一两片看不清是什么颜色的叶子从树枝上脱落下来。刚才还让迪巴拉感到舒爽的晚风，现在却使他如至冰窖，几乎从头顶凉到脚趾。  
“怎么？你想让我在这里看吗？”阿道夫又往前走了两步，和他20岁的儿子相向而立，仿佛隔了这么近的距离，他就能看清楚迪巴拉的内心究竟在打算些什么。  
“不是的，”迪巴拉下意识否认，但他也不确定让父亲进门是不是一个正确的选择，虽然他此刻也并没有别的选择了：“您……跟我进屋吧。”  
摆在迪巴拉面前的确实别无选择，但他转身的速度却异常的慢，好像在奢望着推迟一秒走进家门，事情说不定就可能有一丝转机。阿道夫在迪巴拉背后跟了两步，很快失去了耐心；他快走两步超过迪巴拉，率先走上门前的楼梯。  
房门没锁，阿道夫摁下把手，轻轻一推门就开了。  
他没有理会在身后拖延的迪巴拉，径直走了进去，迫使迪巴拉连忙快步跟上，生怕父亲直接撞上正是心情不佳的梅西。幸好梅西已经进入浴室了，淋浴的水声隐隐约约传到迪巴拉耳朵里，紧张的肌肉习惯性地跟着酥酥麻麻地舒展开来。  
“你哪来的钱住这样的地方？”阿道夫环顾了一圈明显价值不菲的家装，然后转过头来等迪巴拉给他一个合情合理的答案。  
但迪巴拉没有合情合理的答案，只能支支吾吾地说：“我和……”他犹豫着用词，“别人合租。”  
阿道夫半信半疑，抬起眼睛看了看迪巴拉，想从他的脸上读懂真相。父子俩难得沉默以对，只有浴室的水声在他们之间格外活跃地穿梭，不断提醒着阿道夫这个“舍友”的存在。  
仿佛有一个世纪那么久，淋浴声停止了，从现在开始的任何时刻，梅西都有可能带着一身好闻的水汽走出来，和父子相逢的尴尬场景撞个正着。迪巴拉突然开始希望梅西有足够生气，以至于他会头也不回地回到卧室去，避开和阿道夫的见面，让自己能有一晚上的时间喘息，想想应该怎么办；或者在父亲发现一切之前，劝说他打道回府。  
但这是不可能的，迪巴拉又想：卧室只有一间，阿道夫迟早会发现这个“舍友”和自己的关系并不一般——随便吧，迪巴拉自暴自弃地想，如果父亲和梅西迟早要打个照面，那么他至少希望梅西那时候穿着上衣。

“我先去了宿舍，”迪巴拉脑海中激烈的辩论把自己都绕晕了，直到阿道夫打断它，再次试图展开一段对话：“他们说你在外面住。”阿道夫补充道。  
“额，是的。”除此之外，迪巴拉不知道自己还能说些什么。  
“一个黑头发的男孩告诉我应该到这边来找你。”阿道夫接着说，“但他没有告诉我具体地址，我是跟着学校的大巴车过来的。”  
迪巴拉知道这个“黑发男孩”就是帕文的概率微乎其微，但他还是忍不住凭空埋怨起帕文来：怎么又是他？怎么就这么刚好？明明顺顺利利从谈恋爱到结婚然后一起过着平淡生活的人也不少.......结婚？迪巴拉愣了一下，不知道为什么自己也突然冒出这个念头来；他会和梅西结婚吗？他想和梅西结婚吗？梅西会和他结婚吗？  
这几个问题才刚刚冒出点影子，迪巴拉就已经感觉到了强烈的酸涩，更何况摆在眼前的还有一个更大的难题，他只好强迫自己不去细究下去。

一场无可辩驳的完败、极力克制的怒火和失落、再加上连夜的大巴车，这些都已经让梅西身心俱疲了，但客厅里的对话是无论如何也难以忽略的；他强打着精神回卧室换了一身衣服，走出来看看迪巴拉又在搞什么飞机。  
刚才还以绝对的气场优势坐在沙发正中间的阿道夫，刚看清了那个从客厅另一端走进来的人，就立刻失去了自己的舌头和几乎全部的气焰：他怎么可能不认识整个科尔多瓦的足球偶像？  
这个人的确让科尔多瓦为他彻夜呐喊欢呼过，也的确从电视屏幕和报刊杂志上消失过一段时间，但他却从不曾从迪巴拉房间的墙上消失，也从不曾在迪巴拉家的餐桌话题中消失；所以当这个人的光环一下子照进真实的生活，阿道夫一时也无法确定，自己究竟该为儿子美梦成真而感到高兴，还是责怪他这样将梦想和现实混为一谈简直就是在胡闹。

“您好，”梅西慢慢走近阿道夫，并且凑过去和他简单地握手，“我是莱昂内尔·梅西。”  
后者几乎是条件反射一般地立即站立起来迎接梅西的手掌：“您好，”梅西手掌中心的触感让阿道夫突然回想起自己年轻时也曾拥有过的那个足球梦想，“我是保罗的父亲。”他介绍道，为自己选择了另一个更加体面的身份。  
梅西似乎浑身僵硬了一秒，但又很快回过神来，迪巴拉甚至看到了梅西是为了强打起精神，狠狠地眨了几次眼睛。  
两人又坚实有力地相互握了一次，然后他们的手分离开来，各自坐回到L型沙发的两边。迪巴拉看看梅西，又看看父亲，一时间不确定自己应该坐在哪一头。  
梅西的表情是严肃而沉稳的，好像已经迅速从震惊中完全恢复了过来。  
他下意识抬起头来跟迪巴拉短暂对视了一秒钟，于是迪巴拉满心的忐忑、紧张、还夹杂着一点莫名的兴奋，全都在这一秒尘埃落定。他绕过沙发较长的那边走上去，在梅西身边更加远离阿道夫的地方坐下，面向后者直视他的眼睛，接着听梅西率先开口说道：  
“保罗最近的确和我一起住在这里，我是他的.....”梅西在这里停顿了一下，迪巴拉听到他静默的心跳，然后是下定决心的声音：“我是保罗的男朋友。”  
迪巴拉似乎是有些吃惊，但又似乎没有；他不去看梅西，而是继续盯着阿道夫的眼睛，向他的父亲再次肯定这个结论：“是的，莱奥和我是一对情侣。”  
眼睛不再看梅西了，但迪巴拉的整个身心却仍旧注视着他，看他稳稳地坐在那里，看他平静地向阿道夫投去坚定的目光、又或者只是正面迎向他正前方的某个无形的东西。  
迪巴拉没敢贴着梅西坐，他们之间隔着一小段微妙的距离；但他们的沉默紧紧相握在一起，两个等待宣判的灵魂交颈而立。  
阿道夫没有预料到这个局面，他原本只是来劝迪巴拉回家过新年的，根本没想到迪巴拉不住在宿舍，也没想到迪巴拉有一个同居的恋人，那个人还该死的是莱昂内尔·梅西，所以他根本没有想好应该对这件自己从未想过会发生的事情作何反应。  
但梅西和迪巴拉正双双看着他，好像在等待他的宣判，又好像任何宣判都是多余的。阿道夫禁不住有些慌张——尽管这也不是他预想到的事情之一，只好避重就轻地对自己的小儿子发问：“你为什么决定新年不回家？”  
“因为我要和莱奥一起过新年。”迪巴拉回答得坦荡又真诚，不曾听说过这个计划的梅西也忍不住转过头来疑惑地看着他，迪巴拉只好又接着向梅西解释：“我听到你打电话了，你的家人今年去西班牙过年，而你不想去。”  
梅西听罢似懂非懂地点点头，自己也不知道这个动作是什么含义；连带着这边阿道夫也跟着若有所思地点了点他交握在一起的手指——虽然梅西比他还要小上十来岁，但阿道夫显然已经进入了这个足球领袖的气场。  
三人又沉默了一会儿，另一阵凉风从窗户前沙沙扫过的时间，阿道夫才再次找回自己的舌头：“保罗，你妈妈很想你，还有你的哥哥们。”  
“我当然会抽时间回家的。”迪巴拉立即说，听起来早就心意已决，“春假之后还有时间，学院杯结束后也会让我们休息几天……我，”迪巴拉像是想起什么，又好像从来没有忘记过这件事一样，转头盯着梅西，“我现在走不开。”  
阿道夫不知道他说走不开是什么意思，只是听到他提学院杯，便想起自己此行还有一个目的。  
“有欧洲俱乐部[注16]给我们打电话了；”他突然转变了话题，让迪巴拉和梅西都有些应接不暇。然后阿道夫又转念想起最近几场比赛科尔多瓦都表现不佳，当着主教练的面不由得尴尬起来，眼睛都快低到了地上，“他们找不到你，就打到家里来了。”  
梅西似乎这才跟上了话题一般如梦初醒。他看看阿道夫，又转过头看迪巴拉，不确定自己究竟什么时候错过了这些重要讯息，只好开口问道：“什么叫找不到你？”  
梅西本以为迪巴拉也多少会有些错愕，或者至少会心虚地支支吾吾，没料到迪巴拉反而回答得很干脆：“我把他们屏蔽了，”迪巴拉说，带着年轻人的天真，和一种热恋者才拥有的热忱，成功地让梅西和阿道夫的眉毛都纠结在了一起。然后迪巴拉似乎更加自豪又信心满满地继续补充了下半句：“学院杯踢完我再把他们放出来。”  
阿道夫的困惑里还夹杂着一种恼火的声音：“你为什么要这么做？”他问他，曾经阿道夫还以为自己很懂迪巴拉的想法——这毕竟是他最宝贝的小儿子。  
阿道夫从妻子第一次怀孕开始，就向上帝祈祷一个富有足球天赋的孩子[注17]；虽然很遗憾，他头生的两个孩子都对商业更感兴趣，但阿道夫不曾灰心，尽管他仍不曾向任何人袒露过他的祈祷和愿望，只是继续虔诚且极具耐心的等待。  
阿道夫还记得那是他的小儿子进入小学学习的第三天，放学后迪巴拉兴冲冲地跑回来告诉阿道夫他想加入学校的足球队，并且带来了一位体育教师对他足球天赋的赞叹；阿道夫从未如彼刻那样感觉到神迹的降临离自己如此之近。他单膝跪地，好将他的小儿子完全包含在自己的怀抱里，悄悄用迪巴拉脏兮兮的衣领吸走自己眼眶里的热泪。  
从那之后，阿道夫几乎全程陪着迪巴拉训练，亲手给他准备运动员水平的营养餐；他们一有时间就长途跋涉去各个阿甲比赛的现场观战，一起瞒着妻子熬夜收看欧洲五大联赛的转播，激烈地讨论等迪巴拉长大之后应该以为哪个俱乐部效力为职业目标......阿道夫一直认为，迪巴拉正是为此迫不及待地在成长。  
但当这一天真的到来，当欧洲俱乐部提前向他们父子共同的梦想递来橄榄枝，迪巴拉却把它“屏蔽”在外。阿道夫不明白，于是他又问了一次：“为什么这么做？”  
迪巴拉像无法承受父亲沉重的眼神一般，将自己的目光转移到他身后的那扇窗户上，语气听起来却像早就准备好了一般迅速作答：“因为我需要心无旁骛地备战学院杯。”  
梅西敏锐地从中听出一丝躲闪的意味，立刻反问：“你也没跟我提过这件事情？”  
“因为你也需要心无旁骛地备战学院杯啊。”迪巴拉故作天真地用同样的方法应付他的爱人，梅西似乎突然听懂了他话里隐藏的东西。  
“什么叫......”梅西试图回到刚才的话题，犹豫着究竟要不要戳破那个显而易见的问题核心：“什么叫你走不开？”  
迪巴拉将视线从窗户上拉回来和梅西对视，表情看起来仍旧是直率又天真，瞳孔却以微不可查的幅度微微闪动着，不可避免地让梅西眼神里的含义变得更加复杂。  
客厅里又沉默下来，迪巴拉不愿意回答梅西这个问题，但梅西觉得自己隐约知道这个问题的答案。  
阿道夫咳了一下，明显刻意地清了清嗓子，以此表达自己儿子和恋人的对视给他造成的不适感，然后他下意识看了看已经蒙蒙亮的窗外，意识到迪巴拉和梅西都刚刚经历了一场大败，无论是身体还是精神都已经疲惫不堪了，他甚至已经对他们的疲惫感同身受。  
阿道夫无意给他们增添更多压力和烦恼，至少不是今天。他看了看梅西，和他交换了一个同意暂时善罢甘休的眼神，决定改天再议。

阿道夫来之前，其实已经在科尔多瓦大学校区附近订好了酒店，但他没想到迪巴拉住在科尔多瓦的另一边。梅西和迪巴拉实在是没脸当着父亲的面睡到同一张床上，又不好把阿道夫安置在到处都是他们亲密证据的卧室里，好在阿道夫自己提出说要打车回酒店。  
迪巴拉将阿道夫送到院子门口，答应他自己明天会去学校那边找他，又将他送上电召来的出租车，这样一来二去，天已经彻底亮了。  
迪巴拉回到家里，以为梅西已经沉沉睡去。厚重的窗帘紧紧地闭合着，外面是白昼，房里却是化不开的浓稠黑夜。迪巴拉轻手轻脚地坐上床的另一边，梅西就立即翻过身来，从黑暗中注视着他。  
“你不想踢足球了吗？”梅西问。  
“这怎么可能发生？”迪巴拉带着轻笑反问道，拉过被子盖在自己的腰上。  
“你不是以迭戈·马拉多纳为偶像在练习吗？”梅西又问。  
迪巴拉想起来这是那次和帕文一起的采访，他想告诉梅西原本自己是要说是他的，但他又没有这么做，只是伸手过去给梅西也盖好被子，“睡吧，我们都困了。“  
但梅西说：“你不想成为职业足球运动员吗？”  
迪巴拉闭上自己的眼睛，以免他被梅西清澈的眼神蛊惑，“我们现在别想这件事了好吗？”  
“你不想去欧洲踢球吗？“但梅西很显然已经决定不带着困惑和怒火入睡。  
“我不想想这些，”迪巴拉将刚放进被窝的手臂又再抽出来，伸过去拢梅西的肩膀，“我还小。”  
梅西顺从地让他把自己拢在怀里：“你不小了。”声音听起来却像是真有几分动气了，于是迪巴拉只好又睁开眼睛去看他。“为什么不告诉我你接到过欧洲的电话？为什么屏蔽他们？为什么新年不回家？”  
梅西很少这样连珠炮似的问迪巴拉、或者任何人问题，这对于他的性格来说未免有些过于咄咄逼人了，但此刻，疲惫又难以安心入睡的大脑极大地降低了他的耐心，梅西现在就想确切地知道那个呼之欲出的答案。  
“为什么新年不回家？”梅西又问了一次，“为什么不告诉我你新年不回家？”  
“我还没来得及……”迪巴拉立即说，并且用手轻轻拍了拍梅西的肩膀以作安抚；但他又想，算了，没什么可隐藏的，于是他停止自己早就编造好的谎言，从柔软的床垫上坐起上身，回过头去从高处看梅西难掩疲惫、却仍然在黑暗中亮晶晶的那双、他爱惨了的眼睛：  
明明这个人就躺在他旁边，迪巴却拉突然觉得有些灰心，或许是因为公开场合的故布迷障，或者是因为频频捣乱的帕文，或许是因为接连而至的比赛失利，又或许是因为一些别的难以言说的东西。  
“我现在不想去想欧洲的事情，”迪巴拉老实巴交地说，像一个不得不承认自己打破了花瓶的小孩，“我现在不想去想以后的事情，光是现在的事情就足够令我心烦了。”  
梅西习惯性地想要教导他几句关于纾解比赛压力的技巧，但迪巴拉又接着说起来：“我为什么不回家？那你为什么不想去西班牙？”  
迪巴拉将问题的中心引到梅西身上，“你为学院杯的事情心烦，我也一样。而且我还要为你心烦，为你对我的失望心烦，为那个讨厌的捣蛋鬼克里斯·帕文心烦。”  
“我让你心烦吗？”听罢，梅西也从床上坐起来。  
他原本只是想说句玩笑话，缓解一下胶着的气氛，但不知道怎么的，这句话一说出口，听起来却怪像是在抱怨。  
“你知道我是什么意思。”迪巴拉的声音听起来更加灰心丧气了，“你还问我为什么走不开，”现在竟然还带了点哭腔，“克里斯·帕文就住在两个街区之外，我怎么可能走得开？”  
他用另一个问题来回答梅西，然后又开始喋喋不休地自问自答：“我又不能跟我爸说，我不回家过年是因为我要在这里守住我的男朋友。他最近对我很失望，因为我可能搞砸了他的梦想；我不能对外公开他的身份，别人不能知道我们的关系，很可能因为他随时准备跟我分开；我还有一个情敌在步步紧逼，我却还要在足球场上给我的情敌助攻，我……”  
“嘘——”梅西打断迪巴拉，将他的头抱在自己的肩膀上，“嘘——”他轻轻抚摸着迪巴拉形状好看的肩颈，感受他情绪激动的年轻恋人逐渐安静下来，黑暗中隐约有强忍不住的抽泣的声音，“你没有搞砸我的梦想，”梅西轻声地说，“除了我自己，没人能搞砸我的梦想。”  
“但是，他们都这么说……”迪巴拉的太阳穴抵在梅西结实的肩部肌肉上，“学校的bbs，校园报，还有，”他因为抽泣而不得不停顿了一下，然后好像因为这一抽忘了自己说到哪儿了，只能自暴自弃地说：“就是他们……”  
梅西好像从鼻腔的深处吐出了一丝笑意，迪巴拉没听清，就只感觉到梅西又轻轻拍了拍他的颈窝：“何必去看那些东西呢？”这句话听起来安慰的成分大于抱怨，“为什么要去在乎那些我们没办法控制的事情？”  
“那我们可以控制的那些呢？“迪巴拉把自己从梅西身上撕扯下来，发现流过泪的眼睛更好地适应了房间里的黑暗：“我们为什么不能公开呢？你随时准备要跟我结束吗？你不想负责吗？”  
这次梅西终于没忍住，觉得迪巴拉哭哭啼啼的怪像个怨妇，噗嗤一声笑了出来：“我看你怕不是个傻子吧？”  
迪巴拉本来每一根头发丝儿都委屈巴巴，一心想要梅西给他个说法，结果却换来了梅西的嘲笑，一下子哀怨得又要哭了起来，还好梅西及时接着解释道：“我是怕公开之后对你不利。”  
梅西转过去，想从床头柜上抽一张纸巾给迪巴拉，结果发现纸巾筒已经空了，只好又矮下身去，往下面一层的抽屉里找湿纸巾。湿纸巾一般是他们亲热之后懒得动的时候用的，和避孕套之类杂七杂八的东西放在一起，梅西却拿来给迪巴拉擦眼泪和鼻涕，这场景总觉得挺滑稽的，迪巴拉终于忍不住破涕为笑了。  
“你是不是傻？”梅西看迪巴拉一会儿哭一会儿笑的，真是拿他没办法，“你还这么年轻，将来还要去欧洲踢球，大学时代就出柜，还和球队的教练搞在一起，会有俱乐部愿意接受你吗？”  
迪巴拉楞了一下，似乎从来没有想过这个问题，只能若有所思地喃喃道：“可是，欧洲那么多俱乐部，五大联赛有那么多球员、教练，U20、U17，这么多人，一个同性恋都没有吗？”

梅西真的是很累了，累到都有些头疼了，可迪巴拉这边还在自言自语：“按照概率来算，也不可能一个都没有啊……”  
“好了好了，“梅西伸手去搬他的肩膀，结果没搬动，只好自己不管不顾地背朝迪巴拉躺了下去，“别想了，快睡吧，我们都困了。”  
迪巴拉见梅西已经躺倒了，连忙也挨着他躺了下去，但精神上很显然暂时还无法进入休眠状态，躺了没一会儿就又凑起身来，巴巴地问梅西：“我可以成为欧洲第一个出柜的足球运动员啊！”  
梅西这边已经进入半梦半醒的状态了，实在没有体力再陪迪巴拉折腾，模模糊糊地“恩”了一声算是应答。  
迪巴拉听到，欢天喜地地自己乐了一阵，又“嘻”了一声，“我开玩笑的，”虽然也不确定梅西是不是在听，“不公开就不公开吧，你自己知道我是你男朋友就行。”  
迪巴拉倒不是怕没有俱乐部会要他——其实也还是有一点啦，不过更重要的是他想起了那些小报消息——学校的报纸到底是克制一些，市里那些私立的报纸就真的说得很难听了，如果再让他们知道教练和队长是同居的情侣，就真的不知道会怎么写了。  
迪巴拉在这边天马行空地跟自己聊天，梅西却已经睡着了，但迪巴拉难得非常不体贴地把梅西弄醒，硬生生地将他整个人都翻了一个面。  
“不准背对我，”他说，听起来居然有几分命令的口吻：“朝着我睡。”  
梅西迷迷糊糊的，眼睛都没有睁开，浓密的胡子遮住他的嘴唇，迪巴拉感觉他也没大张嘴，但那句话他是听清了：“我看你最近真的有点嚣张。”  
迪巴拉习惯了不去反驳梅西，只是又将被子拉起来了一些，盖住彼此的肩膀，然后在黑暗中乐不可支地笑了：  
“嘻嘻。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注15：阿道夫·迪巴拉，保罗·迪巴拉的父亲，已经在08年9月离世了，当时保罗才15岁，还没来得及向阿道夫展示他惊世的足球才华，阿道夫也从未参与过他人生以及职业生涯的重大抉择。我自私地想在这篇文章里让他们父子重逢，让阿道夫在一定程度上参与迪巴拉人生最重要的两个决定；希望没有冒犯到大家。
> 
> 注16：别问我梅西为什么没有去欧洲踢球，圆不回来了……他要是去欧洲踢球了，还有这故事吗？没有了！所以就让我们理解成，梅西现在的梦想就是想拿学院杯，没有其他的东西了好吗？让我们放过本文的作者简陋得可怜的脑洞，就这么愉快的决定了好吗？
> 
> 注17：关于迪巴拉的父亲，大家可以参考一下这篇文章，看哭了：Juventus Star Paulo Dybala Is Living His Late Father's Dream（https://bleacherreport.com/articles/2762094-juventus-star-paulo-dybala-is-living-his-late-fathers-dream）


	11. 新年礼物

Chapt. 11

 

昨天实在是无比漫长的一天，阿道夫体谅小儿子，知道迪巴拉坐公车从城市的另一边过来学校这头要一个小时，所以把午餐约在了两点。

可即便如此，迪巴拉还是在十点多就醒了——尽管今天是难得的休息日，尽管昨天又折腾到天亮。可能是身体有了自己的作息规律，也可能是一贯简单直接的迪巴拉突然有了满心的心事；总之，迪巴拉确实是醒了。

临醒前，迪巴拉还做了一场尤其逼真的梦：梦里梅西突然间不翼而飞了，吓得迪巴拉猛地惊醒过来，还好梦外梅西还安安静静地在他怀里睡着，只是不知道什么时候又转过身背对着自己了。

由于噩梦的惊吓，迪巴拉的额头沿着发际线出了一圈细汗；他心有余悸，像是要证明什么似的低下头去亲吻梅西；梅西耳后那块皮肤在睡梦中也微微发着热，向迪巴拉的双唇传送这个人确实存在的证明。

感觉到迪巴拉的吻，梅西在睡梦中轻轻动了一下，将自己粘黏的后背从迪巴拉火热的胸前微微隔开，迪巴拉敏锐地捕捉到了这个动作中下意识的成分，但是他选择忽略它。

迪巴拉放任梅西和自己隔着这样微妙的距离又躺了一会儿，然后轻手轻脚地坐起身来。身后的重量突然消失，梅西便又迷迷糊糊地向后靠过来去找迪巴拉。

恋人的反应是自然而真实的，迪巴拉一颗满是酸楚的心这才得到了安慰。他矮下身去轻轻抚摸恋人的手臂，感受梅西的不安在熟悉的触感下渐渐平静下来。

“哼！”迪巴拉对着空气悄悄玩笑似的赌气，“我在的时候你不抱我，我走了你倒来找我了。”说完大概自己也觉得过于孩子气，迪巴拉又自己笑了起来。

迪巴拉笑了一会儿，连眼睛都笑得发酸了，这才轻手轻脚地离开了他们共享的床面——床面微微震动了一下，梅西在睡梦中发出一声短促的呢喃，仍没有从睡梦中醒过来，看样子的确是累着了。

 

迪巴拉无事可做，又不想吵醒梅西，于是便穿好运动服，拿着购物布袋出门散步。

他们的房子建造在苏基亚河[注18]旁三个街区的地方，迪巴拉沿着河边走了一会儿，耳机里播放着当下最红的电台；电台里放的都是年轻人喜的歌，却没有任何一首成功抓住了迪巴拉的耳朵。

太阳已经升得很高了，阳光的照射让迪巴拉觉得浑身发热得难以忍受，于是他干脆从一个街区拐弯过去，来到自己和梅西常去的那家超市——马黛茶的罐子又见空了，alfajores[注19]也所剩无几，他们可以用得上一些日常补给；房子的租金是梅西在付，家里的食物用品迪巴拉就主动承包了。

 

超市的零食柜有个五六岁的小女孩正在挑选最喜爱的零食，同行的父亲只允许她购买其中一种，所以她很犹豫。迪巴拉提着购物的篮子出现在这排货架的尽头，小女孩下意识转过头来，经过两秒的愣神，认出了迪巴拉。

女孩的第一反应是连忙朝另一边招呼她的父亲，中年男人循声走回来，隔着长长的货架走道看见了迪巴拉，眼里的惊喜却很快转变成一种含义复杂的冷漠；迪巴拉朝那个陌生男人点点头，后者却没有任何回应。

男人最终什么也没说，径直离开这个货区，回到了刚才走过来的地方。迪巴拉朝女孩善意地笑了笑，不免有些尴尬。小女孩好像经过了短暂的思考，最后选择不去跟上父亲的脚步，反而主动朝迪巴拉一路小跑过来。迪巴拉见状便蹲下来好让女孩可以平视自己，然后伸出手臂回应她主动的拥抱。

“请你不要误会我爸爸，”女孩悄悄在他耳边说，声音还带着一丝乖巧的歉意，迪巴拉放开这个拥抱去看她，隔着一段多少算得上亲密的距离，听小女孩接着解释道：“他其实可喜欢你了，只不过因为昨天的比赛，他的确有点生气。”

迪巴拉没想女孩会说这个，半是吃惊半是惭愧，一下子什么话也说不出来。好在善解人意的小天使又主动和他分享了一个简短的拥抱，然后直视迪巴拉的眼睛，“但我相信你，你会踢得更好的！我还太小，不能理解正困扰你的是什么，但我希望你很快会弄清它，解决它。”

女孩说完这话就从迪巴拉的怀里飞速地跑开了，留下迪巴拉蹲在原地，又是好笑又是感动。然后他拎着篮子重新找回自己的双脚，下意识用空着的那只手摸了摸下巴，怀疑自己的外表是否恨的看起来和内心一样困惑得显而易见。

 

迪巴拉从超市回到家时，已经将近正午了，梅西难得还在睡。迪巴拉悄无声息地将刚刚买回的各类用品放到它们应该被放置的位置，然后去浴室洗漱。

等迪巴拉裹着浴巾湿漉漉地从浴室走出来，梅西终于醒了，靠着正对着浴室的走廊门框看着他。迪巴拉莫名其妙地有些难为情，下意识伸手下去又把浴巾塞紧了一些，惹得梅西轻笑一声。

“不是怕你看，”迪巴拉此地无银三百两，“就是……怪冷的。”他为自己找到一个不像样的借口而洋洋得意。

梅西也不拆穿他，更加灿烂的笑意从他已经长得很长的胡须里大摇大摆地展露出来。迪巴拉从他身边挤过去，找到一条还算干净的运动裤套上，仍旧裸着上身回到浴室门口：

“来。”他说 ，一边朝梅西招招手；梅西也不问为什么，只是听从迪巴拉的话去做。迪巴拉轻轻推着梅西的肩膀，把他带到镜子前面，然后迪巴拉自己也梅西身后站定，他们从镜子里观察彼此一夜之间的微妙变化。

“确实有点太长了。”迪巴拉突然说，而梅西知道他指的是什么。

迪巴拉说完，弯下身去拿起那瓶他每天早上都会用得上、梅西却已经很久没用过的软化泡沫，挤出一些在左手的掌心，然后用右手的三指指尖沾了一些，均匀地抹在梅西的下颌，而后者宠溺地微笑着默许了这一切。

两个人的身高相差了8cm，是一个特别适合刮胡子的高度。梅西从镜子里看过去，迪巴拉微微低头的样子很认真，好像在精雕细琢什么惊世的巨作，因为眉头皱得太紧，额上都有了刀刻般的印记。

他是喜欢迪巴拉的，梅西想，事实上大概没有人看到这样的迪巴拉却能做到不喜欢他——他有耀眼的外表、令人惊讶的天赋、柔软又丰富的内心；他有自己的骄傲，但那并不阻碍他从挫折中学习成长；在球场上他是顾全大局的队长，在球场外他是细致入微的恋人：他几乎是完美的，他应该闪耀、他值得闪耀，他理应在更大的舞台上接受山呼海啸，他值得一座更大的城市为他彻夜狂欢——但是现在，他却在一块小小的镜子前面帮自己刮着胡子，小心翼翼地对待一个普通的男人仿佛他是全世界唯一值得为之奋斗的珍宝……

本来流畅而熟练地操作着的手突然停顿下来，梅西心虚地瞟了一眼迪巴拉，还以为他看出了自己的不专心，但迪巴拉紧接着自顾自地傻笑起来，梅西才发现原来是迪巴拉把他的胡子刮秃噜了一块。

迪巴拉自己跟自己笑的这么开心，梅西便也发不出脾气来了。然后迪巴拉咳了一声，强忍着笑意，又把梅西的肩膀摆正了继续修。

“要不都刮了算了。”迪巴拉还在大言不惭。梅西通过镜子的反射观察迪巴拉的动作，不吭声，算是自暴自弃了。

得到了梅西的默许，迪巴拉动手的幅度就大得多了，三两下梅西留了好久的胡子就全部宣布阵亡。迪巴拉把梅西脸上的泡沫都擦掉，看着镜子里下巴光溜溜的梅西又开始傻笑个没完，这一次梅西也终于破功，忍不住跟着笑了起来。

 

迪巴拉喜欢没有胡子的梅西，倒不是说他不喜欢有胡子的梅西，只是没有胡子的梅西看起来比实际年龄要年轻得多，从视觉上缩小了他们之间得年龄差，也减弱了他们之间若隐若现、时有时无的禁断感——倒不是说迪巴拉在乎这个，微妙的禁断感反而让他更加爱得发狂，但他看得出梅西在乎。

而梅西自有留胡子的原因，他倾向于让自己的胡子保持长而茂密的造型，以此维持他威严高大的前辈形象，这有助于他对球队进行决策和管理；可这样一来，即使是在单独面对迪巴拉的时候，他也难免带着一些教练的角色在相处。这就是他们之间关系的矛盾之处了，他们既是恋人，又是师徒，他们的关系既私密又公开，既有私欲的成分，又不得不兼顾公众的期待。

 

客厅里的钟轻轻“滴”了一下，毫不客气地打断这个甜蜜又酸楚的时刻，表示迪巴拉该出发去赴约了。

“需要我送你过去吗？”梅西破天荒地主动提议，这段时间以来，迪巴拉总觉得梅西“破天荒”的次数挺多的，似乎有什么东西在悄然变化，也可能是什么东西要破土而出。

有一秒钟的时间，迪巴拉的确被这个提议诱惑了：他和梅西一起出现在学校附近，一起去见父亲，午餐过程中相谈甚欢，今晚学校的BBS就会炸开花，他们的关系从此公开，传为佳话。

然后迪巴拉很自觉地划掉了最后一句，觉得那不大可能发生，至少不是在科尔多瓦校队接连败退的现在，“不用了，我自己去就好。”他忍痛回绝了梅西，然后又像是突然想起什么事情一样：“那你午餐怎么办呢？”

“我自己会解决的，”梅西忍不住笑起来，以此表达他对迪巴拉顾虑的满不在乎，“我这么大人了，还能把自己饿着？”

迪巴拉想想也是，便也跟着笑了，“我买了新的马黛茶和饼干，你可以先填填肚子，晚上我们一起去吃大餐。”

梅西咯咯笑出声来，又弯曲着手臂从身后拍了拍迪巴拉的大腿侧面，“行了，”他说，“快去吧。”

迪巴拉从鼻腔里发出一声心满意足的笑意，然后他微微弯下腰在梅西的鬓角处留下一个轻吻，从镜子里和他的恋人交换了一个默契的微笑；是时候出发去面对他其实早该面对的问题了。

 

阿道夫向来是个准时的人，他也一贯这样要求他的儿子们，所以当他看到迪巴拉虽然气喘吁吁，但好歹准时抵达时，他不动声色地在内心给自己的家庭教育记了一功。

立刻迎上来倒水的服务生来回打量了一长一幼的两位客人，轻松认出了科尔多瓦足球队的队长和他的父亲，迪巴拉礼貌地朝她笑了笑，服务生便心满意足地留下菜单暂离。

阿道夫用一口冰水稍微冷却了一下自己发烫的舌头，然后对迪巴拉开门见山：“我今天早上打电话给你妈妈了。”

“妈妈……”迪巴拉水杯还没递到嘴边，赶忙又拿了下来，“妈妈怎么说？她……生气了吗？”

“我没说你和莱奥·梅西住在一起，”阿道夫用眼神表达了自己对迪巴拉沉不住气的责备，“只说我见到你了，你很好。”

“哦。”迪巴拉这才终于喝下了那口水，快要冒起烟来的嗓子总算得到了一些慰藉。

然后他们沉默了一会儿，训练有素的服务生趁机走上前来一一记录下他们想要的食物和饮料，又再次把私人空间还给他们。

“所以，”几个陌生行人走过的空档，阿道夫突然发问，紧接着又像突然意识到什么似的刻意压低了声音：“你真的不喜欢女孩吗？”这次的提问中增加了一些小心翼翼，“你长这么大，我从没觉得你跟别的男孩有什么不一样的地方。”然后，好像还是不甘心地又补充了一句：“我们家隔壁的那个和你一起长大的姑娘，安东内拉［注20］呢？”

迪巴拉从没想过父亲会知道他和安东内拉的事情，虽然他们之间其实并没有发生什么——童年的游戏、青春期的几次牵手、成年后的一段共舞，再没有别的什么了，但迪巴拉还是老老实实向父亲坦白道：

“我曾经的确以为我会和安东内拉在一起，小的时候、高中的时候。大家都是这样以为的，男孩就该和与他青梅竹马的女孩结婚、生孩子，参与彼此的家庭，事情就该这样发生。”

服务生把他们的饮料端上来，迪巴拉和阿道夫默许了这段对话的暂停，各自吮了几口自己的饮料，然后刚出炉的餐前面包也被端了上来，他们各自沉默着往盘子倾倒橄榄油和芝士末，直到服务生摆放好一切再次离开。

“但那是之前——”迪巴拉迫不及待地自觉接上还没有完成的话题：“那是在我遇见莱奥之前，我是说，真正认识这个人、在莱奥·梅西从我的墙壁上走下来，成为我身边一个可以对话、可以碰触的活生生的人之前。

“我亲爱的爸爸，”他像自己孩童时代那样称呼他的父亲，“我不知道您有没有体会过那种感觉......就好像自己曾经做过的一切都讲得通了，哪怕最细枝末节的动作都有了自己的道理和意义；再没有什么谁该和谁在一起，没有什么谁该在什么时间做些什么，一切都会理所应当地发生，因为一切就是这样发生的。”

阿道夫没想到自己的小儿子居然会讲出这么一番义正言辞又文理不通的废话，一下子也不知道该做何回应，只听见迪巴拉又开始得寸进尺地喋喋不休：“我不知道刚才的话您有没有听懂，不知道我到底讲明白了没有，如果您也有这种感觉，您一定也......”

“你怎么敢，”阿道夫实在忍无可忍，他打断迪巴拉傻里傻气的发言：“你怎么敢问我有没有过这种感觉？不然你以为我和你妈.....你以为你是怎么来的？”

迪巴拉以肉眼可见的程度噎了一下，差点要一发不可收拾的热情这才渐渐得到了控制。服务生带来他们点的正餐，阿道夫强迫自己平静下来，假装若无其事地摆弄起他面前的刀叉：

“所以，没得说了？”又过了好一会儿，阿道夫又再次开口问道。

“没得说了。”迪巴拉不太确定父亲究竟在问什么，但他知道此时不能有一刻的迟疑。

“就是他了？”阿道夫又问。

“就是他了。”迪巴拉也紧接着回答。

“那欧洲怎么办？”阿道夫好像叹了口气，他将已经卷好的意大利面又放回盘里，抬起头来直视小儿子和他如出一辙的浅灰色眼睛。

“欧洲，我会去的。”迪巴拉带着一点躲闪和父亲对视，但言辞确实听起来已经下定了决心，好像经由短短一个晚上，他又成熟了不少。

“那你去欧洲，莱奥·梅西怎么办？”

“他和我一起去。”迪巴拉迅速作答，对面的阿道夫却不禁哭笑不得，但迪巴拉又抢先一步补充回答道：“我们商量过了，办法有很多，我们甚至可以成为欧洲第一对同性足球伴侣。”

阿道夫的嘴角抽搐了一下，除此之外的面部表情有发黑的征兆，迪巴拉刻意压低的音量是他唯一的安慰，“你们？”阿道夫准确找到了句眼，“你和莱奥·梅西一起商量的？”

“是....是一起商量的，”迪巴拉又喝了一口手边的冰水，“不过办法...是我自己想的。”

阿道夫给了迪巴拉一个“我就知道”的表情，然后塞进一口意大利面，用桌巾擦了擦嘴角，转身去从公文包里掏出一袋东西：“这是欧洲两个俱乐部的提案和报价。”

他将文件袋扔在桌面上空白的地方，迪巴拉赶忙在桌巾上擦干净手去接，但还是不小心在边缘的地方留下了一点芝士的印记，但他还没来得及尴尬，就听见阿道夫接着说：

“一个在意大利一个在西班牙，一个是知名球队的B队一个是乙级球队，一个是主力一个替补；我是有一定的想法，但不妨听听莱奥·梅西怎么说。”然后阿道夫无比刻意的咳了一下，又继续补充，这时他的语气里就多了些不那么自然的东西：“他可以成为你的经纪人，反正我们都懂得没他多。”

阿道夫说得轻松，甚至还有些自嘲的调笑，但桌子另一边的迪巴拉却愣住了：他没想到父亲并不打算责备他，也没有想到父亲似乎已经选择接受了这一切，更没想到父亲甚至已经帮他打算好了。

天知道阿道夫从昨天到此时辗转反侧了多少个无眠的小时，天知道他是如何决定由自己一个人顶住压力先帮他们瞒下这个惊人的秘密，天知道他花了多久才说服自己放弃父子俩梦想、又心甘情愿地交由梅西来共同分享。

好像心窝深处最意想不到的地方被不轻不重的捏了一把，迪巴拉既惊喜又愧疚。他觉得自己的眼眶一定开始发红了，朦胧的水汽蒸得他眼里的父亲都有点变型了，只有阿道夫脸上的笑容仍然清晰可见。

眼眶的张力有支撑不住眼泪的趋势，迪巴拉赶紧低下头去，让豆大的眼泪砸进盘子里。阿道夫出乎意料地默许了迪巴拉颇没有风度的鸵鸟行为，转而专注于自己面前的食物。

他们就这样沉默地和自己的午餐埋头对战，直到食物带来的满足感暂时抚平了波动不休的情绪，迪巴拉终于又再次鼓起勇气抬起头来：

“谢谢你，爸爸。”迪巴拉用餐布擦擦嘴角，然后郑重其事地说。

“别谢的太早了，”阿道夫提醒他，“等我回去跟你妈当面聊聊，你和我都知道家里谁才说了算。”阿道夫又露出自我调笑的表情，他本想逗逗迪巴拉，但迪巴拉看见他嘴角的皱纹和前一天见面时比又加深了一些，便怎么也笑不出来了。

迪巴拉眼睛看着阿道夫胸口口袋上的纽扣，乖巧地“嗯”了一声，然后就又沉默了。

阿道夫懒得多看迪巴拉这副羞愧不堪的窝囊样子，干脆用手指点了点玻璃桌面，然后站起来：“我先走了，这顿饭你请，不用谢。”

迪巴拉也连忙跟着站起来，但阿道夫伸出手去示意他没什么好送的，“春假最后几天最好还是回趟家，又不远，一天时间都抽不出来吗？”句尾带了些责问的语气，迪巴拉习惯性地紧张起来，但阿道夫的语气又接着转变了风格：“也许，你可以带着莱奥·梅西一起回来。”

“真的吗？”迪巴拉立刻弹跳起来，一双下垂眼又恢复了往日的神采。

“我是说‘也许’，让我先和你妈妈谈一谈，”阿道夫提醒他不要过于激动，“等我消息吧。”

迪巴拉点头如捣蒜，惹得阿道夫忍不住伸出手去揉了揉他额前的碎发，这才发现原来自己的小儿子已经长得比自己高这么多了。

 

城市的另一头，帕文不知道从哪里得来的消息，迪巴拉前脚刚走，后脚他就已经摁响了梅西的门铃。

再一次，隔着那扇玻璃门，梅西不动声色地观察那个英气逼人、光是看都能知道野心十足的人，后者刚好就站在上次拿着花、用笔记本和梅西对话的地方，区别是这一次帕文的左手提着的是一个外卖袋子。

“你不让我进门吗？”帕文边朝门里嚷嚷，边向梅西扬了扬手里的外卖，形状看起来像是墨西哥卷饼和芝士玉米片之类的东西。

梅西犹豫了一下，最终还是伸出手去拉开大门，几米之外的门禁应声而开。帕文连忙三两步跨上台阶，像是生怕在那之前梅西又改变主意把门关上似的。

梅西忍不住笑着问他：“你一直盯着我们的动向？时机这么刚好。”

帕文听梅西说“我们”，几乎是条件反射一般的垂头丧气下来。他没有立即回答，而是从梅西的身边自顾自地挤进门去，然后从门内的方向去看此时比他更靠近门外的梅西，这才终于捋顺了心情：“是吗？保罗不在？难得我大方地买了三人份。”

梅西不置可否，跟着帕文往里走了一段，直到他们来到客厅，然后帕文将袋子里的东西逐一拿出来；梅西注意到餐具只有两份。

“你在我家装了监视器吗？”梅西又问，语气带着一点半真半假的怀疑。

帕文抬头看了梅西一眼，一副拿他没有办法的样子：“我的确爱你爱得快要发疯了，”他安置好桌上的一切，贴着矮几坐到地毯上，然后拍拍旁边的位置，示意梅西坐在矮几的另一边，然后抬起头来看梅西，眼神坦荡而闪耀，接着说：“但我还不是傻子。”

梅西严重怀疑帕文是不是说反了，但他什么也没说，只是犹疑地在矮几侧面的位置坐下来，转而欣赏起玉米片顶端还没有来得及凝固的鸡肉碎芝士酱。

“我知道，以职业运动员为目标的人不应该吃这些，”似乎是怕梅西开始说教，帕文将一个卷饼在梅西面前安置好，抢先自我坦白起来，“不过他们家味道真的很不错，”然后他用手撕下一块沾满了芝士和烤鸡肉碎的玉米片递给梅西，“尝尝。”

梅西伸手去接过来，将玉米片塞进嘴里，“挺不错的，”他回答他，“所以你专程来向我推荐餐馆来了？”

帕文听出了的逐客令的意思，表情几乎立刻就灰暗了下去，但他熟练地进行了表情管理，深邃的眉骨之下一双鹰眼直勾勾地正面迎上梅西毫不留情地回答：“是也不是。”

梅西背后的沙发上，风格迥异的几件外套胡乱地叠在一起，分属于迪巴拉和梅西的衣物看起来就像他们抱在一起的投映；帕文不是不知道自己会看到这些，但他就是自虐似的想进来看看。

“我下午就得回家了，”帕文撕开自己那份卷饼的包装纸，一口咬下一大块卷饼，含混不清地接着说：“我爸妈非要我回家，所以我不能陪你过新年了。”

“噢。”梅西吞干净嘴里的食物，“替我向你的父母问好。”良好的家庭教育使他礼貌备至，但帕文很显然从中听出了更多的东西：

“他们更希望你亲自去做这件事情。”帕文好像早就等着梅西说这话，“他们都知道你。”

梅西想告诉帕文大半个科尔多瓦都认识他，这也没什么好炫耀的，但帕文再一次看穿了梅西的心思，在他有机会开口之前就又接着说：“我是说，他们都在等我把你带回家。”

梅西愣了一下，手里的玉米片上粘着的鸡肉碎混着芝士酱趁机跌落在坚硬的桌面，发出微弱又粘稠的“啪”的一声。

“他们知道我？”这次轮到梅西拿这个显而易见的问题小题大做。

“全科尔多瓦都知道你，”帕文故意夸大其词，夸张而讨好的语气终于逗得梅西卸下防线，“但他们尤其知道你，知道我喜欢你。”

“他们知道你......”这个词有点难以启齿，但梅西努力指指自己，又指指帕文，实在是好奇。

帕文跟着梅西一起指指他自己：“你，莱奥·梅西，”他说，而后又跟着梅西的动作频率一起指指自己，“我，”接着他帮助梅西补齐这个句子最艰涩的部分：“喜欢你。”然后又自觉地回答这个问题：“我跟他们说的。”

“你跟他们说的？”半是好奇半是不信，梅西不依不饶，“他们没意见？”

“怎么没有？”帕文再一次咬下一大口卷饼，仿佛想将这段过去也囫囵吞进肚子里：“一开始死活不相信，后来终于意识到我是认真的了。”他在这里停顿一下，抬起头来，飞快地瞥了一眼梅西，似乎在确认他是否听清了最后这句，之后又接着说：“然后就打我呗，别说的好像你不熟悉阿根廷式的家长似的。”

的确，梅西出生在一个相对温和的家庭，但这不代表他不知道另外那些家庭中存在的与他们大相径庭的教育方式。他沉默着吮了一口已经不怎么冰了的红茶饮料，不知道在想什么。

梅西不说话，帕文便自顾自地接着说了：“你消失那几年他们最消停了，大概以为我永远都不可能和你在一起了，我要说什么胡话都听我任我，结果后来你又出现了。”说到这里帕文没忍住嗤笑出声，不知道是在笑父母的妄念落空，还是在笑人世际遇实在待他不薄，然后他收敛起笑意，“那一次是打得最凶的——我说我要转学到科尔多瓦来，他们觉得我疯了，但他们也知道我没有。打完那一次，他们大概终于认命了，不然就是打累了，任由我自己申请转了校，要求我新年必须回家，除此之外随我去了。”

帕文的陈情告一段落，梅西却不知该怎么接上，气氛一下子就冷了下来。

等了好久，梅西终于强迫自己找回理智，“我不知道这些，”他说，眼睛盯着早已经不再冒热气的食物，“从没有人告诉过我。”

帕文听完笑起来，笑声居然听起来还颇开朗，引得梅西抬起头去看他。

“你要知道这些干什么呢？”帕文抛出一个问题，却并不需要梅西去回答：“你只要知道，现在我的父母都接受你了，这就够了。”

帕文用左手去触碰梅西搭在桌面上的右手，梅西下意识向后躲了一下，却被帕文眼疾手快更用力地一把抓住，梅西不忍心再用力去挣，于是也就任由他握着了。

两个人保持这样的姿势又坐了一会儿。南半球的新年温暖而干燥，梅西的手背被帕文致密地包裹起来，手心折叠起来的皮肤表层渗出了一些细密的汗珠，他微不可查地张了张悬空的手心，那些细密的液体一瞬间就带着微凉的触感消失了。

“欧洲……”漫长的沉默，玉米片上的芝士酱彻底凝固的时间，梅西终于说，“你有想过你的职业生涯吗？”

“你问我这个问题，”帕文悄悄放松了控制梅西手背的力量，后者便趁机将手抽了回来，手背表面由于失去了温热的包裹而感到一阵凉意，然后帕文接着完成他的问题：“是作为我的主教练，还是作为我正在追求的人？”

“我作为我自己，问你这个问题。”梅西回答。

帕文又笑了一声，“那么，莱奥·梅西先生，”这个称呼成功让梅西也跟着微笑起来，“我很高兴你在认真地考虑我们的未来。”

“你总有一天会去欧洲，不是吗？”梅西又问。

“我希望如此。”帕文在梅西还没有说完最后一个单词之前就做出了回答，“我也希望你能和我一起去，当然前提是你想去。”

“我不会成为任何人合同里的附加条件。”梅西的语气听起来像是在和某些还没来得及存在的东西生气，强压怒火的样子惹得帕文“咯咯”笑出声来。他抬起手去揉了揉梅西细碎的刘海，在此之前梅西还以为这是他对年轻球员们的专属动作。

“你不留胡子显小。”帕文突然没头没脑地说，出乎意料的让梅西暂时平静了下来，然后帕文回归正题：“谁说你是我的附加条件？”

他的手离开梅西的额头，梅西也没想到自己竟然下意识追了一下，这一个动作成功地让帕文整个人都明亮起来，梅西突然想起潘帕斯草原上一朵乌云飘过太阳的样子。

“你为什么要成为我的附加条件？”帕文耸耸肩，语气十分轻松，很显然早就已经思考过这个问题了。没想到帕文会这么说的梅西突然有些难为情，但帕文接着解释他的答案：

“你有你想做的事情，我有我想做的事情，去欧洲只是换一个地理位置去做这些事而已。”帕文用手撑着下巴去看梅西，笑得有几分奸诈：“不过，我暂时还不用想欧洲的事。”

“现在想已经不早了。”梅西听帕文这么说，忍不住主教练上身。

但帕文紧接着打断他的说教：“还挺早的，我现在主要还是想我们的事情。”这时，帕文笑得活像阴谋得逞的反派，“想我们下一次单独相处是什么时候，想我们新年以后会不会更亲近一些，想我什么时候能把你从保罗身边撬开。”

帕文说的煞有介事，语气浮夸，几乎要摇头晃脑起来，梅西看着帕文傻乎乎的样子，强忍了一会儿，最终还是开怀大笑起来。

于是帕文也跟着笑起来，笑了一会儿又突然想起什么似的：“我觉得你跟我在一起的时候，比平时要放松多了，笑容都更多了。”

梅西知道他说的“平时”是什么意思，便立即收声不再笑了，微微低下头去，眼睛盯着帕文领口附近的某个位置。

 

“所以你已经吃过午饭了？”声音来源自客厅和门廊的连接处，迪巴拉的声音因为妒火的炙烤而含混不清，其中还混杂着塑料袋窸窸窣窣的声音。

梅西和帕文一齐循声回头，迪巴拉便在他们各自含义不清的眼神中端端正正地走进来。他在帕文身旁、梅西对面那条桌边坐下，手里的打包袋顺势落在矮几上。食物看起来被包装得很好，从外面看不出是什么东西，但梅西认出那上面印着学校附近一家西餐厅的标志。

“嘿！”帕文率先跟迪巴拉打起了招呼，“我们刚才正好说起你。”

“是吗？”迪巴拉转头和帕文对视，立即反唇诘问，语气听起来生气的成分更重了，“你们说我什么？“然后迪巴拉突然意识到自己有多讨厌“你们”这个称呼。

帕文的眼神往迪巴拉旁边的某个地方飘了一寸左右的距离，表情让人看不出他在想什么，语气听起来却好像有什么东西一触即发。但是很快的，他又将这种不知名的激烈情绪藏进内心很深的某个位置，重新展露出满脸开朗的笑意：“我给你们买了新年礼物。”

帕文没有恋战的意思，干脆利落地从地毯上站起来，从梅西身后绕到刚才他放外卖塑料袋的地方，不知道从哪里变出两个小纸盒子：“很抱歉，新年不能陪你们一起过了，”帕文说。梅西听到迪巴拉从鼻腔深处发出一声嫌弃帕文自作多情的嗤笑，“这是送你们的礼物。”

纸盒是一样大的，看起来是一样的东西，但迪巴拉觉得帕文绝对不会送给他们什么情侣款。

帕文将纸盒递给梅西，后者下意识接了下来，然后听见帕文向他们告辞：“好了，我该回去收拾收拾然后赶飞机了。”然后他指了指桌面的一片狼藉，又对迪巴拉说：“这些就麻烦你了。”

“赶紧去吧，”迪巴拉面无表情地回答说，“飞得越远越好。”

尽管不情不愿，帕文却还是没忍住被迪巴拉咬牙切齿的样子逗笑了。他一边往客厅外走一边甩甩头，临到门廊入口处又停下来，回过头来看梅西：“新年后见了！”然后他飞快地瞟了一眼迪巴拉，最终视线还是落回在梅西的眼睛里：

“新年快乐。”他说。

“新年快乐。”梅西自然而然地回答，旁边的迪巴拉听了呼吸都不顺畅了。

帕文转身走了，迪巴拉听见门廊的另一边传来关门的声音，浑身紧张的肌肉这才有了放松下来的机会。他瞟了一眼梅西面前几乎没怎么动过的卷饼，伸出手去用手背的皮肤探了探表面的温度。

卷饼还温温热，但迪巴拉还是一把将它抓离梅西的视线，胡乱扔进一个空的塑料袋里：“都凉了，别吃了。”

梅西没有说话，迪巴拉又把自己带回来的餐盒从打包带里拿出来。锡纸被剥开，表层的纸板被取出，梅西发现是这一碗意大利面，红酱裹着的肉丸散发出带着热气的香味，梅西猜想迪巴拉为了怕它冷掉，大概是专程打车回来的。

梅西不说话，迪巴拉也不知道还有什么好说的，只是闷着头将帕文带来的一桌子菜都一股脑地扔进塑料袋，又紧紧扎好袋口，一声不响地站起来，拎着已经变成厨余垃圾的食物走向厨房的垃圾桶。

梅西在迪巴拉身后将手里的纸盒子放到一边，盯着香气四溢的意大利面却没什么食欲。

迪巴拉扔完垃圾从厨房走回来，在梅西的身边坐下，闷闷不乐地问：“怎么不吃呢？”语气里没有责备的成分，更多的是听来让人心疼的委屈。

梅西抬起手去，用插在面里的一次性叉子象征性地搅拌了一下，“口渴了。”他回答说。

“我刚去厨房，顺便煮了咖啡，还没好。”迪巴拉说，声音听起来还是嗡嗡的，“还是你想先喝点水？”

“我自己倒就好。”梅西回答迪巴拉，但他仍坐在那里没有动。

“就像你说你会自己吃午餐一样？”这句话刚说出口，迪巴拉就有些后悔了，但他就是忍不住。

他们僵持了一会儿，但最终迪巴拉还是认命一般叹了口气，伸手去拿梅西手边那两个纸盒子。

“我们没有约好。”梅西说。

“我知道。”迪巴拉回答。

“克里斯提着食物按门铃，我不可能把他拒之门外。”梅西很少跟迪巴拉解释自己做过的事情，但这一次他这么做了。

“我知道。”迪巴拉又说。

他真的知道。他知道梅西不会瞒着他和帕文做任何事情，他知道梅西做的所有事情都有合情合理的解释，所以他才沮丧。但他什么也没再说，只是低着头和那两个纸盒搏斗。

梅西想提醒迪巴拉新年礼物要新年当天拆才会有好运，但他最终还是没有。

 

帕文送给他们的礼物是两个马克杯，分别印着梅西和迪巴拉的肖像和名字——迪巴拉有些意外，他本以为会是更加特别的东西，至少自己的礼物会和梅西的有所不同。

厨房里传来咖啡已经煮好的提示音，迪巴拉拿着杯子站起来，“我去倒点咖啡，”他说，“正好能用上。”

迪巴拉背对着梅西再次向厨房走去，在他转身进入厨房之前停下来。他没有回头，但声音却清晰地传进梅西的耳朵里：“对不起。”迪巴拉说。

“没关系。”梅西回答他，然后迪巴拉的身影便消失在了客厅拐角。

 

迪巴拉在清洁泡沫上接了点洗涤剂，然后打开水龙头让自来水空落落地流进水槽。印着他们肖像和名字的马克杯被简单涮洗了一下，接着被洗涤剂产生的泡沫包裹起来，迪巴拉仔细地用清洁球擦洗着马克杯的杯壁，脑袋里却不知道在想什么。

然后杯子上的泡沫被水冲干净，迪巴拉用搭在水槽旁的干毛巾擦尽水珠，将它们摆在咖啡机的导流口下方。最大的那个按钮被按了一下，咖啡机立刻发出开始运作的声音，棕色的液体落入印有梅西名字的白色马克杯里，迪巴拉开始觉得哪里有些不对劲——

白色的杯底以肉眼可见的速度开始变成某种成分复杂的深色，并有逐渐向上扩大的趋势。迪巴拉皱着眉头继续观察，看起来似乎是一张正正方方的照片，科尔多瓦校队的球衣开始显露出来。

咖啡机停下来，200ml的容量设置才刚好注满半个马克杯，于是迪巴拉又按了一次那个按钮，咖啡机又重新开始工作，更多的图片内容显示出来。直到整个杯体都随着咖啡被注入的高度升温发热，迪巴拉终于看清了整张图片的真容：

背景人群经过了模糊处理，但仍然看得出这张照片的背景是某场比赛的看台。不必多说，它是在科尔多瓦校足球队的比赛过程中被拍摄，大概是在庆祝进球，照片的角落甚至还出现了西蒙尼的半张脸。

而在照片的正中心，尤其刺眼的位置，梅西和帕文拥抱在一起，帕文的嘴甚至还微微撅起，他正在亲吻梅西的脸侧！

“啊——！”迪巴拉惨叫一声，马克杯被他挥倒在桌面上，咖啡泼得到处都是。

“你怎么样？！”闻声跑来的梅西还以为迪巴拉烫伤了自己，连忙捧着迪巴拉的手来回翻看。

但迪巴拉浑身僵硬，眼睛死死地盯着那支该死的马克杯：“这……这他妈的……”

迪巴拉没忍住说了脏话。梅西顺着他的视线看过去，倒下的马克杯侧面对着梅西，因为滚烫的咖啡已经泼得差不多了，杯体开始逐渐冷却下来，杯壁上的图案也随着温度的下降而开始逐渐消失，但梅西还是来得及看清了上面的内容。

“额……”梅西发出含义不明地某种声音，“我……”该如何处理这个情况他实在是疏于练习。

迪巴拉郁闷坏了，率先从震惊中醒过来，从梅西手心里抽回自己的手，恶狠狠地抓过那支罪魁祸首的马克杯，连带着印着自己的名字、还没来得及用的那个，一起扔进不锈钢的垃圾桶里。

然后好像还不解气似的，他摁下垃圾桶侧面的按钮，最上面的盖子自动打开来，迪巴拉一把将整个垃圾袋都从中抽了出来。

超大容量的黑色垃圾袋里装着帕文专程前来赠送的新年礼物，连带着他一起拿来的、被迪巴拉更早之前扔掉的食物一起，被后者一路拖到了垃圾收集站，等待着明早前来转运的垃圾车将它们一起压个粉碎。

 

梅西一个人站在厨房里，觉得脚下的这个地方像是刚刚被无形的暴风雨袭击过一样。他愣了好一会儿，最终还是无法控制地觉得整件事情的确挺好笑，于是他独自站在那里开始发笑，并最终笑得浑身发起颤来，然后他突然意识到脑海里出现了帕文的声音：

“我觉得你跟我在一起的时候，比平时要放松多了，笑容都更多了。”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注18：Río Suquía，苏基亚河是阿根廷的河流，位于该国中部，由科尔多瓦省负责管辖，河道全长200公里，发源自圣罗克湖，最终注入奇基塔湖
> 
> 注19：说到小饼干和马黛茶，分享给大家一个（我觉得）特别可爱的po：https://weibo.com/5321911430/H6ufgiMzH?ref=collection&type=comment#_rnd1556245464621
> 
> 注20：这里不是安妞，而是迪巴拉的前女友。迪巴拉的前女友和梅西的老婆都叫安东内拉，虽然知道这是阿根廷境内非常普遍的一个女名，但总觉得有奇妙的感觉呐


	12. 新年前夜

旧年的最后一天，迪巴拉和梅西一直赖到快正午了还不想起——新年前夕，总该有些什么不同。两人面对面侧躺在床上，各自将自己的手臂搭在对方的腰侧，闭着眼睛享受完全清醒前一刻半梦半醒的幸福。

梅西鼻子里呼出的热气有节奏地在迪巴拉的脸颊下方来回扫着，从那里一路痒到了迪巴拉的心尖上，于是他又挪动着向梅西那边凑近了些，用因为刚刚醒来而显得有些干燥的双唇去吮吸梅西的下巴。

“这不公平。”迪巴拉一边慵懒地含糊，一边用牙齿啃咬梅西一夜之间又窜起来的胡茬，“明明刮胡子更勤的是我，为什么你的胡子反而长得比较快呢？”

梅西闭着眼睛从鼻腔深处笑出来，又一阵温暖的气息扫过迪巴拉的眼睛；迪巴拉突然有种奇怪的感觉，好像这是梅西的魔法，带着微弱的电流从他的眼睑一路窜到脚趾尖，让迪巴拉的身下缓缓抬起头来。

他们确实很久没做过了。

最近一段时间，有一些无形的、难以言喻的东西盘踞在他们之间：提接连而至的联赛赛程，力不从心的节节败退，膨胀在在球员和教练组之中的压力，难以忽略的来自校友、市民们失望又克制的眼神，然后是帕文、阿道夫，接着又是帕文……他们实在没有心情想这件事。

好不容易迎来了短暂的休赛季，阿道夫的风波暂时平息了，帕文飞回圣罗萨里奥，迪巴拉紧绷的神经这才稍微有了舒缓的迹象。于是，他听从了身体的本能，懒懒地将自己的胯部顶在梅西的小腹附近轻柔又不怀好意地挤压，在半梦半醒之间感受若有若无的快感。

亲密部位附近不断移动的热源是难以忽略的，梅西下意识因为不太舒适的触感而挪动了一下；但迪巴拉又立即紧跟上来，填满他们之间本就微不足道的距离。

梅西明白了迪巴拉的意思，所以他不再动了，尽管仍然好像有哪里不对劲。

梅西当然可以理解迪巴拉的热情，他年轻的爱人从来都不缺少热情，这个早晨于情于理都该发生点什么——但后背上那只来回游走的手心太烫了，烫得梅西几乎有想要躲开的冲动。

迪巴拉不知道梅西在想什么，他对怀里这个人的思念已经压过了一切感觉，即使是这个程度的亲密接触也已经是久违了。从前梅西是高高在上的星辰，不知道因为什么突然落到人间来了，又因为不知道哪里来的好运刚巧落在自己的怀里，于是迪巴拉将他悄悄藏起来，生怕被别人知道了要来抢，又小心翼翼地放在手心里捧着，抱在怀里捂着，却几乎快要忘了那颗来自天空的星星，原来离着这么近的距离，也可能会把他冻伤。

但他不在乎，迪巴拉想，那些都不重要，他自信有足够的耐心，总有一天能把梅西捂热；而现在，他当下要做的唯一的事情，只是专心去感受梅西，仅此而已。

迪巴拉一边这样想着，一边有些得意忘形地伸手去捧高梅西的脸，迫不及待地以一种尽可能自然舒适的角度和他接吻。梅西允许了这个吻的发生，于是迪巴拉也默契地忽略了他迟疑的舌尖，另一只手趁机得寸进尺地钻进梅西的睡衣下摆。

大概是已经无法承受哪怕再多一分的火热，梅西忍不住又再挪动了一下，迪巴拉的手心让梅西有一种热铁的错觉，手上不由得也加了些力气去推迪巴拉。在热吻的空隙，梅西不得不争分夺秒地使用自己好不容易抢回来的舌头：“不，保罗。”

——这不是梅西第一次拒绝迪巴拉，但无疑是尤其艰难的一次，因为这一次，除了“我不想”，他几乎没有任何理由。

迪巴拉很明显愣了一下，指间一瞬间的僵硬让梅西也跟着心虚起来，于是他又补上一句为自己解释辩护：“不是现在，保罗。”

迪巴拉很快从愣神中恢复过来，就像什么都没有发生那样继续尝试去亲吻梅西；他已经习惯了不去追问为什么，健硕的双臂在梅西的腰侧又箍紧了些。梅西仰起头将自己的嘴唇从迪巴拉能够亲吻到的位置移开，他就埋下脸去继续亲吻梅西的脖颈。“是，就是现在。”

迪巴拉不认可梅西的看法，说话时产生的震动通过梅西脖颈附近的肌肉传导，让梅西的耳后一阵不适地酥麻。

迪巴拉将梅西牢牢锁在自己的怀里，滚烫又致密的拥抱让梅西有一种快要窒息的错觉，求生本能让他下意识更加用力地伸手去推迪巴拉钳制着他的手臂，感受怒火正在他的胸腔里隐隐成型，“现在不行。”

然后梅西强压着怒气，又说了一次。迪巴拉听到了，一颗剧烈跳动的心脏似乎一下子就跌落到不知道哪里去了，就连坠地的回音都听不见，手上却还是没有停止的意思。

迪巴拉不知道是在跟梅西还是自己赌气，梅西的脖子被迪巴拉吮吸过的地方留下了边际明显的暗红色痕迹，被梅西用力推着的胸膛隐隐有刺痛的感觉，疼得迪巴拉的指间都有些发麻。

梅西毕竟也是一个健壮的成年男人，日常生活中他尽可能避免冲突，但如果他选择进行身体对抗，对方很显然也不会占到什么便宜。

迪巴拉的肩膀被用力地抵着，除此之外梅西身体的任何一个部位都远离了迪巴拉可以亲吻到的范围，困惑夹杂着恼火，迪巴拉一边继续进行无谓又卑微地尝试，一边忍不住问梅西：“为什么不行？”

迪巴拉的死缠烂打消磨掉了梅西最后一分耐心。他手上又加重了力气，这一次，迪巴拉终于被彻底推开了。

大概是感觉到了梅西的怒气，迪巴拉不再敢继续纠缠，只是嘴上还是不甘心地又再追问了一次：“为什么？”他问，语气听起来怅然若失，“为什么不行？”

梅西没办法回答他，只是自顾自地从已经皱得乱七八糟的床单中坐起身来，甚至没有回过头来正视迪巴拉落寞而不舍的视线。梅西从床的另一侧离开，留下迪巴拉一个人躺在由他们共同分享的大床上，固执又懦弱地不去思考自己心中那个似乎昭然若揭的答案。

 

整整一个下午，梅西都把自己锁在书房里，捧着几本教练笔记翻来覆去地看，白板上的对阵图画了又擦，擦了又画，一头埋在各种资料中仔细研究科尔多瓦休赛之后即将对阵的各路球队。

中途梅西走出去给自己倒了一杯咖啡，迪巴拉在门外不知道和什么人在说话，伴随着还有一些沉重的纸箱子落地的声音，形形色色的响动模模糊糊地传进房子里让梅西听不真切。不知道是太过放心迪巴拉，还是有什么别的原因，总之梅西并没有留心去听那个人是谁、他们在说什么，甚至也没有丝毫想知道的意图，只是机械地操作着咖啡机完成一系列他早已再熟悉不过的动作，然后回到书房——梅西没有锁门，迪巴拉似乎也并没有要来敲门的意思。

再晚一些，梅西又走出去了一次；这一次是为了去给自己弄些吃的。他走进厨房，然后立即意识到自己已经不用麻烦了：深色大理石材质的操作台上，一只白色的餐盘被摆在正中间附近的位置，一个夹着鸡肉碎、番茄、生菜和一小片芝士的三明治躺在盘子里，从不知道从什么时候开始就在那儿静静等待梅西的到来。

盘子冰凉的边缘将梅西发热的指间从夏日炎热的空气中短暂地解放出来，梅西端着三明治走出厨房，这才注意到整个家里到处都有被细心清扫过的痕迹——

随手搭在沙发靠背上的外套有一些被挂在了门廊外的衣帽架上，还有一些梅西猜测正在轰隆作响的洗衣机里翻滚；昨天不小心洒在地毯上的红酒已经被清理得看不出任何痕迹，电视机后面常年落灰的清理死角现在也干干净净；就连常年被随意堆放在门口的鞋子，现在都整整齐齐地呆在了明显被擦拭过的鞋架上——在梅西一个人躲在书房假装忙碌的时候，迪巴拉显然已经一个人把迎接跨年夜应该做的准备都做完了。

后院隐约传来有什么散落在地的声音，梅西循着声音走过去，迪巴拉正忙着对付一些彩色的细碎的东西。炎热的十二月在迪巴拉的后背留下了一大片汗湿的痕迹，他和梅西共同面对的方向，已经搭了差不多有两米高的东西明显显露出一棵树的形状。

通往后院的门没有关，于是梅西缓慢又无声地走过去，这才看清了散落一地的珍宝珠，和那棵即将完成的、用珍宝珠搭建起来的彩色的树。

迪巴拉将手里最后一颗珍宝珠插进又一个圆形的插孔，现在他需要再拆开另一箱，将更多的珍宝珠插进剩下的孔里。于是他转过身来，那个他想要在今天晚些时候悄悄带给惊喜的那个人接着吸引了他的全部注意。

“这是什么？”梅西明知故问，手里仍然端着那个迪巴拉早就想到要为他做的三明治。

“这是……”迪巴拉犹豫了一下，似乎还想垂“死”挣扎一番，但最终还是选择了放弃，只是老老实实地回答道：“这是为你准备的新年礼物；我本来想要给你一个惊喜。”

梅西既感动又内疚，他年轻的爱人实在太过温柔懂事，相比之下他才是喜欢乱发脾气的那个。

“对不起，”梅西突然说，“打扫清洁什么的，本来我应该和你一起做的。”

迪巴拉没想到梅西在说这个，轻轻摇了摇头：“没什么大不了的”，他笑着回答，声音里的满不在乎真诚而直接，然后他又补充了一句：“其实，你真的不用说‘对不起’，”最近一段时间，迪巴拉觉得梅西说了比以前更多的对不起，听得他耳朵都要起茧子了，“是我该谢谢你给我机会去做这些事情。”

梅西觉得自己的太阳穴好像被什么无形的东西击中了，它猛烈地跳动着，从肌肉深处刺激着梅西的眼球，让它们酸楚几乎要落下泪来。他连忙眨了眨眼睛，干燥的风带走了他眼球表面的一些水分，然后他又向前走了两步，主动抬起头去亲吻迪巴拉的嘴唇。

这是一个许多感情糅杂在一起的吻，迪巴拉从中尝出了甜蜜又苦涩的味道，他们的舌尖克制着缠绕在一起，随后又客气地彼此分开，然后迪巴拉深深地看进爱人深棕色的眼眸里：

“很多人都爱你，莱奥。”他接着说，语气里带着虔诚的膜拜，又莫名有一种难以察觉的悲壮：“但他们对你的爱只有一颗珍宝珠那么大，而我对你的爱，”他停顿下来，转过身去看那棵还没有完全堆砌好的糖果树，然后保持着这个姿势继续完成他的告解：“我对你的爱，有整整十箱那么多。”

顺着迪巴拉的目光，梅西也转过头去看那棵由各种颜色的珍宝珠搭成的树[注21]；地上零散放置的纸箱子远不止十箱，早一点的时候，迪巴拉在门口花了很长时间签收、搬运的，大概就是这些东西。

梅西的心被愧疚占领了，迪巴拉那么爱他，以至于他都心疼起这个小傻瓜来。他伸出手去，从迪巴拉腰侧的位置抱住他，迪巴拉本能地立即用手臂环住主动投怀送抱的梅西，感受彼此肌肤之下温热的脉动，然后梅西突然问：“你怎么知道我会一下午呆在书房不出来？”

“我不知道啊，”迪巴拉老老实实地回答，带着一些轻微的羞赧，甚至还腾出一只手去胡乱抓了两把脑袋后面的头发：“其实西蒙尼今天一直都是待命状态，随时准备给你打电话出柜。”

梅西猝不及防，半是困惑半是嫌弃地笑出声来，转而更加心疼起西蒙尼居然交得上迪巴拉这样的损友：“所以现在是什么？你提前帮他说了？”

“啊……”迪巴拉这才意识到自己刚才说了什么不得了的东西，一下子也不知道是该多说几句帮西蒙尼挽回一些尊严，还是应该立即闭嘴及时止损。

好在他一直揣在裤子口袋里的手机适时响了起来，帮他解决了眼下进退两难的困境。

迪巴拉一手保持着将梅西揽在怀里的动作，用另一只手的拇指摁下接听键，电波另一头立即传来来不及掩盖的说话声：“是迪巴拉先生吗？您点的外卖烛光晚餐已经送到了。”

“啊啊啊啊——”然而此时才想起来要避开梅西已经太晚了，迪巴拉虽然几乎是立刻就跳开老远，但梅西显然已经听到了重点，此时正站在原地表情复杂地保持着礼貌的微笑。

迪巴拉有些尴尬，看着已经恢复了心情的梅西不知如何是好，好在梅西足够善解人意：

“我去开门吧，”这时他终于忍不住咯咯地笑出声来，“你留在这里，把我的珍宝珠树拼起来。”

迪巴拉见梅西笑了，便也跟着笑起来，早些时候的不愉快彻底烟消云散了。

 

梅西不知道迪巴拉哪里来的钱，订得起这么有排场的烛光晚餐。带着白手套的服务生，训练有素地排着队从门口一个接一个地走进来，依次将手里端着的各种器具摆好在梅西指给他们的餐桌上。

原本空无一物的餐桌，没几下功夫就丰富起来了：银色的烛台不偏不倚地摆在桌子正中间的位置，微微跳动着的烛火散发着令人愉悦、又不过分引人注目的香气，两支玫瑰花被分别插在高度正好的玻璃细瓶里，各种食物被金色的罩子罩住，依次摆放着，一看就是头盘、二道菜、正餐、甜点一应俱全的样子。

整个过程没有人说话，也没有人四处张望，服务生们摆放好各自手里的东西，就又依次走回到门厅附近梅西刚才迎接他们的位置。

其中一个看起来像是领队的男孩接着走近来，面带礼貌又恭敬的微笑回复梅西：“感谢您选择我们的服务，祝您用餐愉快，先生。”

梅西也礼貌地以微笑和感谢回报他，然后服务生们依次安静地离开，留下梅西一个人看着这一大桌精心布置的晚餐，说不出来心里什么感受。

后院传来迪巴拉兴奋呼唤他的声音，梅西便又回到后院里。糖果树已经拼好了，迪巴拉还特意用串灯在那上面绕了几圈。

天色已经暗了下来，五彩斑斓的珍宝珠和灰灰暗暗的天色形成了鲜明的对比，耀眼得梅西都不敢盯着看。年轻的恋人转过身来小跑到梅西身边，满脸隐藏不住的成就感和爱意。

梅西实在很难控制自己不伸出手去拥抱迪巴拉，后者欣然接受了这个拥抱，并在梅西额头附近的位置留下一个温暖的吻。

然后他们手牵手回到餐厅，迪巴拉让梅西在桌子的一端坐好，自己忙着依次揭开金色的罩盘，颜色鲜亮的食物露出它们诱人的模样；接着是香槟被打开的悦耳的声音，金色的液体被倾倒进高高的酒杯，数不清的细小气泡因为过于靠近地拥挤在一起而接连破灭，伴随着嘶嘶的杂音，几乎让梅西看得入迷了。

完成这一系列繁琐的动作，迪巴拉终于也在桌子的另一边坐下来，梅西越过这些散发着香气的瓷盘去看迪巴拉，后者浅灰色的瞳孔因为房间的整体光线不足而显出某种黑暗得看不清情愫的颜色，烛光在其中不断地来回跳动，像是在躲闪一种他们正默契得极力隐瞒的真实。

迪巴拉吸了口，悄悄清了清嗓子，然后他举起手边的香槟杯，“新年快乐，莱奥。”他说。

“新年快乐，保罗。”边说着，梅西将酒杯举到嘴边，余光却看见迪巴拉拖着椅子来到了他的侧面坐下。隔着不到一臂的距离，两个杯子终于切切实实地碰撞在一起，清脆的声响，听起来像极了什么东西破碎的声音。

然后迪巴拉和梅西各自将手里的酒杯放下，迪巴拉半站起身去够桌子另一头属于他的刀叉，执意要和梅西从一个盘子里分吃头盘。他们沉默着吃完了这一盘，然后迪巴拉又半站起身子取回另一份，于是他们又沉默着吃掉另一份一模一样的餐前菜；接着是二道菜、正餐，就连甜点也是。

其间迪巴拉聊起了一些关于前几天他在他们的住处附近看到的一辆卡车不小心开上了人行道的场景：“幸好人行道上没什么人。”迪巴拉得出结论，梅西点点头表示赞同。

然后梅西提起自己前几天开车时经过附近有个街区，几个男人支着桌椅在路边喝酒，身边竖着一块牌子，上面写着“你按一次喇叭，我们就喝一口酒”。梅西按了一下喇叭，男人们也真的举起手里的酒瓶来向梅西致意，然后也真的喝了一口酒。

“那真的挺有意思的。”迪巴拉说。

“是啊，”梅西再次赞同道，“是挺有意思的。”

他们就这样有一搭没一搭地说着一些无关紧要的话，就像他们以前经常做的那样，但他们也知道有什么东西不一样了。

 

吃完了新年前的最后一顿晚餐，迪巴拉和梅西坐在客厅的沙发上，电视机里播放全国各地欢庆新年的人，花花绿绿跳动的屏幕光源将他们的脸映衬出各种颜色。

“明年我们该一起去另一个地方庆祝新年。”迪巴拉看着不断跳动的屏幕，突然说，“也许，欧洲。”

“是啊，”梅西回答，语气却听起来没有应该的兴奋，“明年，一起去吧。”

迪巴拉听到梅西说“明年”，又听到他说“一起”，内心习惯性地升腾起一股狂喜，但他转过头去看梅西，后者的眼睛仍然盯着不断变动的电视屏幕。他分不清梅西的眼睛里究竟是晃动的电视画面的倒映，还是他内心的犹疑躲闪不小心泄了的行迹。

耳边传来直播里的年轻恋人彼此述说新年愿望的快乐的声音，迪巴拉的心却突然抽了一下。他还没来得及感觉到疼，身体就已经不受控制地翻过去半压在了梅西身上。

“我爱你，”迪巴拉在梅西的耳边悄声告白，不知道是怕谁听见：“我真的爱你。”

梅西承受着迪巴拉身体一半的重量，长长地吸了一口带着迪巴拉味道的空气，然后又将它长长地吐出来，“我知道。”他说。

换作以前，迪巴拉不会觉得梅西的这个回答有什么不妥，反而还会大肆笑话梅西过于老派作风的谨慎和羞涩，但今天，这个新的一年就近在咫尺的夜晚，迪巴拉突然没办法继续接受这个回答，他绝望地渴望着更多。

“你知道吗？”他用嘴唇去描摹梅西刀刻般坚毅的下颌线条，“你真的知道我有多爱你吗？”

梅西纵容迪巴拉在自己的脸上留下不甘心的痕迹，“我知道。”——除此之外他不知道自己还能说些别的什么。

迪巴拉又将身体转过去了一些，跨坐在梅西双腿的两侧，用双手抓住梅西的手腕，将它们固定在沙发的表面，有些蛮横地去啃咬梅西的脖子。

“那你呢？”在啃咬的间隙迪巴拉问，声音听起来竟有几分带了哭腔：“那你爱我吗？”

梅西沉默着忍受了手腕附近被钳制的地方传来的痛感，这个问题他实在不知该怎么回答；迪巴拉也知道这个问题梅西不会回答，但他就是想问，自虐一般地想再听一次梅西残忍的回避。

梅西的沉默在迪巴拉的意料之中，他知道同一个地方如果收到足够多的撞击，那么迟早有一天那个部位就不会感受到疼了，所以他有些粗暴地将梅西的双手绕到他的身后并在一起，用一只手抓着，梅西尝试轻轻挣了一下没挣脱，于是便也不再继续用力了，任由迪巴拉将他的衣服下摆拉高到胸膛附近的位置。

梅西还是没有理由拒绝迪巴拉，但他仍然想最后再试一次：“保罗，我有点累了，”他说了一个显而易见的谎话，自己也不清楚他究竟是否期待迪巴拉继续坚持他的意图，“我们明天再做吧。”

“你可以就躺着不动。”迪巴拉一边这样建议，一边低下头去在梅西的胸口留下淡红色的印记。

“我真的累了。”梅西嘴上这么说，但却并没有去抵抗这股温柔又固执的力量。迪巴拉还没有迟钝到分不清梅西的真实态度，但他选择继续。

家居裤的腰带被迪巴拉单手扯开，灵活的手指顺着梅西形状明显的腹肌一路而下，“就当是奖励我？”迪巴拉压在梅西的身上，却仍然在梅西的胸口附近抬起眼睛仰视他，苦苦哀求

。满心的苦涩然让梅西有些说不出话来，手上彻底卸了力，算是默许了。

感受到梅西放弃了抵抗，迪巴拉却没有想象中的喜悦，反而好像是发起狂来，健壮的双腿如钢铁般更加用力地禁锢住梅西，在梅西身下揉搓的手掌频率更快地起伏，亲吻梅西的嘴唇却还是如往常一样讨好一般地甜腻。

身下的快感从梅西的嘴唇空隙不小心滑落出来，变成一声含义复杂的呻吟，迪巴拉也跟着轻哼了一声，明知梅西不会回答，却还是固执地继续发问：“就当是可怜我？”

迪巴拉理应得到这场温存，梅西承认，迪巴拉的爱值得更好的回报；当这个想法掠过他的脑海时，整个城市都陷入了夜色。

[注22]

 

家里的吊钟发出了整点的铃响，窗外传来跨年狂欢的呼喊声，迪巴拉脱力地从梅西身后翻身下来，某种粘稠又腥咸的液体顺着肌肤的纹理缓缓滴落下来。

迪巴拉浑身都疲惫不堪，但他还是强忍着腰部附近的酸胀感，抬身去取床头的湿巾，在那股液体沾染在床面之前把它拦截下来，擦拭干净。整个过程中梅西静静躺在那里，身体因快感的余韵而轻微地上下起伏。

迪巴拉扔掉手里已经揉成一团的湿巾，又再翻身过去从背后抱住梅西，加入他沉默的频率。梅西让他这样抱着，难以抑制地感受到一股令人沮丧的温暖。

粗重的喘息在长时间的静默中渐渐平息下来，窗外欢庆的人群不知道什么时候已经散了，偶尔有几个步履蹒跚的醉汉路过，扬着手里半空的酒瓶，发出一声尖锐的怪叫。

迪巴拉仍然紧紧地抱着梅西，他们肌肤相连的地方渗出的汗液让人有些不适，但即便如此他们也没有改换姿势的意思。

“莱奥，我睡不着。”迪巴拉知道梅西也醒着，又再轻轻啄了一下他背后已经有些发凉的皮肤，“我太爱你了，所以我睡不着。”

但你总会睡着，梅西在心里默默地想，等你足够累了，再也坚持不下去的时候，你自然会沉睡过去。

“我爱你，莱奥。”迪巴拉又说，完全不在意梅西的沉默，然后他又说：“新年快乐，莱奥。"

“新的一年开始了。”梅西轻声说，不确定自己究竟想要表达什么意思。

“怎么办，莱奥？”迪巴拉又紧了紧自己环绕在梅西腰背上的手臂，将脸埋进梅西后背和床单之间的缝隙：“怎么办，我睡不着，莱奥。”

 

梅西知道迪巴拉睡不着是因为什么：新的一年开始了，等假期结束，帕文、学院杯、欧洲，一切都会接踵而来。不知道阿道夫和迪巴拉的家人聊得怎么样了，梅西突然想，也许到时也轮不到他来烦恼了。

 

腰侧的手臂不知道什么时候悄悄松了，窗帘底端也渐渐亮起来，新年的第一个早晨来临了。梅西的鼻尖开始闻到一些很难详细描述的味道，像是谁家新煮好的咖啡，又像是男人们点燃的第一根香烟，又或者是孩子一口咬开的纸杯蛋糕。梅西醒了一夜，身体的酸痛和精神的疲倦裹挟着他；但他喜欢这样的清晨，整个城市都弥漫着一股万事开端的味道。

新年伊始，万事开端……

梅西突然想，或许自己也可以试一试。欧洲，梅西想，也许将会是他生活的地方，又也许不，谁知道呢，但他至少可以去看看。

梅西从床头的桌面上找到自己的手机，电量还有一半以上。他给自己预订了一张去巴塞罗那的往返机票，冬假结束之前回来。

飞机五个小时之后起飞，但梅西不想多等了。他轻轻将自己从迪巴拉的身下抽出来，后者迷迷糊糊地哼哼了几声，然后又沉沉睡去。

梅西简单洗了把脸，又随手将几件衣服塞进一个算不上大的手提行李箱里，将它扔在汽车的后座，然后坐上了驾驶座。

车库的铁门缓缓卷起的轰隆声吵醒了迪巴拉，他在惊慌中跳下床，汽车已经慢慢开出了院子。迪巴拉徒劳地跟在后面光着脚追着跑了一段，然后才想起回房去拿手机。

手机锁屏上显示着一条来自梅西的新短消息：

我会在冬假最后一天回来。

 

迪巴拉慌了，连忙解锁手机，另一个电话却抢先打了进来；手机屏幕的画面变成了迪巴拉和家人的合照，靠上的位置显示着阿道夫·迪巴拉的名字。

“爸爸？”迪巴拉接起电话。

“你快回家，现在就回来。”电话里传来阿道夫焦急的声音，“你妈病了。”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注21：一颗珍宝珠的圣诞树，大概就长这个样子：https://www.flickr.com/photos/alejandrouy/5211108465/in/photostream/
> 
> 注22：拉灯了。如果有人想看这个肉的话，晚一点我可以补上。不过可能会比较虐，轻微强制预警。


	13. 巴塞罗那

Chap. 13

梅西在飞机上睡了这几天以来最安稳的一觉。本来他还专门拿了椅背后的促销册子给自己助眠，结果连目录都没翻到就靠着窗子睡着了。

在马德里等待转机的时候，梅西在机场吃了一顿中餐——也许其中混进了一两道韩国或者日本的料理，梅西也分不清——说不上有多美味，但梅西打心底觉得好：

一般来说，中餐都是他和迪巴拉窝在家里不愿意出门时才会吃的；两个人坐在电视机前面的地毯上，有时候是看比赛视频，有时候看几集没头没尾的美剧，更多的时候是打实况。所以以前，中餐总是给梅西一种把世界关在外面的感觉，没有过多关注的目光，没有难以承受的期待，他和迪巴拉、几盒中餐外卖，这就是他们的安全屋。

西班牙的中餐便宜，所以梅西奢侈地多点了几个菜，颜色鲜艳的中餐被满盆满钵地端上桌，一股热闹鲜活的味道立刻扑面而来；梅西这才发现，原来中餐如果坐下来好好吃，竟会让人产生一种真实存在的幸福感；这个嘈杂又吵闹的世界，突然也没有那么值得躲避了。

 

等飞机第二次降落在巴塞罗那时，梅西就已经休息得差不多了，又或者是一个完全不同于科尔多瓦的全新世界所带来的新鲜感盖过了他的疲倦，让他觉得浑身充满了久违的活力。

“莱奥·梅西先生，请注意。”一个甜美的声音突然在整个机场回荡开来，夹杂着广播电路特有的机械感打断了梅西的思路。他下意识和身边的其他旅一起抬头去找声音的来源，那个声音又继续说道：“请您去二号门处，您的朋友在这里等您。”

梅西愣了一下，随即低下头觉得有些好笑：大概就是这么巧有重名吧——来度假的家人今天还在塞维利亚，自己在西班牙也没什么朋友，更何况此行完全是临时起意，这才刚落地，哪里会有人提前准备好来接机呢？

梅西略微调整了一下握住行李包的姿势，继续往前走了几步，广播又再播报了一遍：“莱昂内尔·安德列斯·梅西·库西提尼先生，请您去国际到达厅二号门出口，您的朋友在此等候。”

这回梅西听清了：是他，没错。

 

尽管内心满是困惑，梅西还是提着行李一路按着指示牌走到了二号门附近。他朝那里远远看过去，一个黑发男孩熟悉的身影正面朝着梅西笑得异常灿烂，其中参杂着一些梅西没有看懂的复杂表情——帕文显然早就已经发现了梅西迟疑着靠近的脚步[注23]。

这下梅西连胡子颠儿都感觉到困惑了，连带着向前迈进的脚步也慢了下来。帕文似乎早就料到梅西会是这种反应，仍是不慌不忙地站在原地，等待梅西慢慢向自己走近，好整以暇地欣赏他难得一脸懵圈的可爱表情。

等梅西走得足够近了，帕文自觉伸过手去接下他手里的行李包，梅西还没回过神，就被拿走浑身上下唯一的抵押物。

“没想到吧？”帕文把梅西的行李包从左手换到右手，又胆大包天地用空出的左手试着拍了一下梅西的右肩，语气半是调侃半是挑衅：“是不是被我吓到了？”

“你在我家装了监视器了？”梅西深深吸了口气，感受到自己已经在恼羞成怒的边缘。

这个问题之前帕文回答过，但很可惜梅西并不怎么相信，所以帕文又再简单重复了一遍他曾说过的话：“我还没疯到那个地，”然后他又展开来详细解释了一次：“只不过是跟几个科尔多瓦的小报记者关系不错。”

“什么意思？”梅西没想到帕文突然说起小报记者，一下子没反应过来，“跟他们有什么关系？”

“小报记者，”帕文又再说了一次这个词，语气里半是善意的嘲笑，半是拿梅西毫无办法的宠溺：“小报记者是一座城市的神经，没有什么是他们不知道的，尤其是对莱奥·梅西、这个足球领袖来说。”

“小报记者知道我来巴塞罗那？他们时刻盯着我的家？”梅西怒不可遏，不知道是在气这些记者们毫不客气地侵犯他的隐私，还是在气帕文竟然一直都没告诉他。

感受到梅西的怒气，帕文下意识抬高双手，在梅西的胸口前方做了一个想要安抚他的姿势，但紧接着又意识到什么别的原因一般讪讪地收回手来：

“你不会真的以为你和迪巴拉，”帕文停顿了一下，事到如今他还是没办法顺利地将这两个名字连在一起还保持心平气和，然后他微不可查地叹了一口气，捋顺了心情，这才接着说：“你不会真的以为你们的秘密藏得很好吧？”

梅西一时语塞，将困惑又惊讶的眼神藏在他高高的眉骨下面，不知道此时自己该作何回应——

的确，梅西从来没想过这种可能性：一直以来，他都小心翼翼地保护着这个小秘密，尽可能避免和迪巴拉在公众场合泄漏出任何亲密的嫌疑——虽然很显然他还做得不够——整座城市没有对他们的关系显露出知情的样子，他便天真地这样相信了这个可能，并放松了警惕；如今帕文这样直截了当地指出另一个完全可能发生的局面，梅西便一下子不知道该怎么抵赖了。

“你真是天真得可爱。”帕文看着梅西愁容满面的样子，一下子忍不住噗的一声笑出来，“科尔多瓦这么小的地方，市民不知道，不代表小报记者不知道。况且你们也太夸张了……”然后他的语气里又加入了一些酸溜溜的东西：“三十多箱珍宝珠？外卖烛光晚餐？拜托，甚至还是你去签收的，你们还不如直接在门外竖一个‘梅西和迪巴拉之家’的牌子好了。”

梅西脸上没有被胡子遮住的部分已经变成了浅红色，表情却还在故作镇静。他张张嘴，装出一副欲言又止地假象，但帕文看穿了梅西的小伎俩，一边一脸了然的坏笑一边等着看梅西能说出什么话来。

但梅西的确没什么好反驳的，只好在帕文的注视下又乖乖地闭上嘴，接受后者善意又宠溺的嘲讽：“下次你们再玩出点什么花样，我可不保证还能帮你们压得住了。”

这句话隐约带着一丝警告的意味，梅西一句话也说不出来，就连胡茬的皮肤间隙都露出了发烫的红色。

帕文见好就收，将梅西的行李从左手换到另一只手上，又胆大包天地用空出的那只去抓梅西的。梅西条件反射一般躲了一下，帕文就扑了一个空，只能又自己把那只手塞回裤子口袋。

“走吧。”帕文说，“还是你准备留在机场吃午饭？”

梅西停顿了一下，没有跟帕文一起向前。他想说“那我们分开走”，想说“你把我的包还给我”，想说“你跟着我干什么呢”，却又觉得无论哪种说辞都颇有明知故问、打情骂俏的嫌疑，于是话到嘴边，又变成了：“你的行李呢？”

帕文提着梅西的旅行包又向前走了几步，迫使被甩在后面的梅西快步跟上他，然后回答斜后方那个比他大9岁的主教练：“我哪有时间收拾行李？”

梅西听出了他的意思，一方面觉得帕文这么做算是侵犯隐私了吧，一方面又好像有一种让别人担心过了的愧疚感。这么一想，梅西便再快走了两步与帕文并排，悄悄抬头去看他的表情，一贯志得意满的脸上突然就能看出已经慌张过的、甚至担惊受怕之后的悻然表情了。

 

北半球不比南半球：一月的巴塞罗那，尽管看起来还是晴空万里的，迎面吹来的风钻进领口，却让梅西不小心打了个寒颤。他将身上防风外套的拉链又再拉高了一些，下意识转头去看帕文，这才发现原来帕文还只穿着一件薄外套，大概的确是走得太急了。

一家看起来花里胡哨的服装店占领了梅西的视线边缘，半是担心半是愧疚驱使，梅西赶紧拉着帕文钻了进去。在拿起第二件印黄深蓝色卫衣的时候，梅西突然意识到这家店是巴塞罗那足球俱乐部的纪念品店。

巴塞罗那是国际顶级的足球俱乐部，迭戈·马拉多纳就曾在巴萨效力，不少阿根廷球员都以进入巴塞罗那的更衣室为职业目标；之前迪巴拉跟梅西提过自己收到了两家欧洲俱乐部的提案，不知道其中有没有巴塞罗那……

帕文和梅西走到店面比较靠里面的位置，好让大门口灌进来的风吹不到他们；帕文穿着单衣，冷得指尖都微微发着颤，却仍旧丝毫不关心那些衣服，而是只光盯着梅西看——梅西的长相不算是传统意义上很惊艳的那种，但当他在款式极为相近的卫衣中迟疑的时候，帕文突然就看得移不开眼了——这次，梅西可是在为帕文挑选即将属于他的东西。

“这个我觉得还行，你去试一下？”梅西眼看着帕文嘴唇都冻得有些发紫的迹象竟然还不慌不忙的样子，不由自主地主教练角色上身，擅自替后辈着急上火了起来。

帕文没有立即去接梅西递过来的衣服，只是继续专心致志地欣赏他举着衣架、在自己肩膀附近比划大小时露出的表情，直到梅西终于开始觉得不耐烦地拿衣架的一端去推他的肩膀，帕文这才回过神来。

“不用试了吧，我觉得不错。”帕文心不在焉地回答。

梅西对审美也没有什么特别的坚持，便说“好”，然后把这件卫衣拿在手上，继续看挂在旁边的厚夹克。帕文光顾着看梅西，哪里肯离开这样的梅西一秒，又是运动员身材，本来就是样样都合身的；过了还没有二十分钟，他们就已经拎着两件卫衣、一件防风外套、一件薄羽绒服还有两条围巾走出去了。

帕文乐于见梅西关心自己，所以梅西忙着挑衣服、刷卡付款的时候，他也没有扭捏阻拦，只是悄悄掏出手机在附近的酒店给他和梅西订了一个房间——本来他想趁梅西不知道订个大床房来着，但是手指在那上面停顿了一下，最终还是选择了标准间——反正订了大床房，梅西肯定也不会住。帕文朝空气耸了耸肩，摁了指纹付了钱。

 

用房卡刷开房门，帕文第一件事就是给已经发出低电量警告的手机充上电，然后抱着手机，手指飞快地不知道是在给谁发信息。梅西想问他是不是又偷偷地在跟小报记者联络情报，但问到答案又能怎么样？反正帕文向来有自己主见的，梅西便也不多问，只是自顾自地将行李中的洗漱用具一一拿出来在盥洗室里摆好，又用酒店的毛巾洗了把脸。

再回到房间的时候，帕文正坐在其中一张床上看他。大概是房间的暖气很足，被冷得有些发紫的嘴唇已经恢复了颜色，双颊染上了刚刚回温后特有的红晕。

“饿了吧？”帕文笑着问他，露出一口大白牙：“我们出去吃饭？”

梅西感受了一下自己已经饿得感觉不到饿的肚子，点点头。然后手机依赖症青年实在没忍住，好心提醒道：“你手机是不是没电了？不用给手机充电的吗？”

梅西这才想起自己的手机从离家之后就关机了，那之后自己就再也没想起来开过机，现在可能的确是早就没电了。帕文会知道大概也是因为曾经试着给自己打过电话了吧……也可能打了很多个，困惑过了、怀疑过了、也着急过了。这么想着，梅西突然有些理解在机场时帕文脸上复杂的表情是什么原因了。

他赶紧从包里翻找出充电器插进墙上的插销里，又从外套口袋里将手机拿出来，可临到这里了，梅西突然又犹豫了。他知道，一旦手机连上电，迪巴拉的whatsapp信息、未接来电提醒立刻就会接踵而至；梅西为自己不负责任的突然兴起感到愧疚不已，但也知道自己很可能并没有准备好应对这些。

帕文看梅西将手机握在手上，一个人半勾着身子在那里天人交战的样子，立马就明白了梅西在想什么。于是也不再问了，假装不以为意地站起身来，让梅西趁着他短暂的分神，尽可能自然地将手机放到床头柜一旁，不去管它了。

帕文不继续追问，只是半侧着身子面对梅西，双手扯着贴身的单衣下摆将自己的上身，一下子脱了个精光。梅西下意识紧张了一下，然后意识到帕文只是想换上刚才买的厚衣服而已，不由得自己悄悄感到羞愧了起来，倒也还是克制不住地去瞥帕文腹部健硕的肌肉线条：

都是常年高强度运动的人才会拥有的身材，不过迪巴拉天生就比一般阿根廷人要浅上一个色号，气性又比帕文孩子气一些，帅气是帅气，但总给人觉得自带一股奶油般的甜腻；但帕文的腹肌几乎是古铜色的，虬然有劲的样子，给人一种很有侵略性的错觉，让梅西不自觉地向帕文相反的方向避让了半步。

 

等他们终于走到餐厅的时候，梅西和帕文都已经饿得前胸贴后背了，两人彼此沉默着胡吃海喝了快半个小时，才终于觉得缓过来了；然而歇了一会儿又觉得撑，便趁着下午的阳光沿着巴塞罗那的街道散步。

巴塞罗那到底是比科尔多瓦要大得多，各色各异的充满了想象力的高迪式建筑星盘罗布，又是谁也不认识谁的异乡，梅西自然而然地感到兴奋起来；撒开腿走了几步，发现根本没人注意他，便更是从心底里感到放松了。

大概因为还是在冬假期间，有不少市民正在高迪公园里散步，梅西和帕文找到了一块能看到圣家族大教堂[注24]的草坪；大教堂还没有彻底完工，绿色的工程围布难免有煞风雅，但却丝毫没有影响人们臣服于高迪举世无双的才华。

巴塞罗那冬日的午后，阳光把草坪都晒得微微发热，梅西学着身边不远处其他市民的样子，用手肘支着身体斜倚在草上，帕文盘着双腿坐在旁边，无法确定究竟是奇幻宏伟的圣家族大教堂、还是身边那个对着大教堂目不转睛的人更让他移不开眼。

“欧洲……”梅西突然说。

帕文从梅西的左侧观察他因为阳光的照射而显得格外浓密的胡须，等着他说下一句；但梅西没有。罗萨里奥人向来不善言辞，帕文从来都是知道的，于是他主动接过这个话题：

“欧洲挺好的，对不对？”帕文问，语气里还带了一些成分复杂的引诱意味，“是不是觉得来欧洲生活也不错？”

梅西以极轻的声音“嗯”了一声，不置可否，只是反问帕文道：“那你呢？”梅西停顿了一下，不确定自己在期待什么样的答案：“你已经决定要来欧洲了吗？”

“对啊，”帕文肯定地说，“如果事情顺利的话。”

梅西知道帕文应该也已经接到了一些欧洲俱乐部的提案，但这些都只是提案，球员与俱乐部初步沟通意愿的一种方式；他们离正式毕业还有一年多的时间，谁也不知道那之前会发生什么。一些看起来很微小的东西，很轻易地就能影响一个人的人生轨迹：和无常的世事比起来，个人意愿是多么的微不足道。

帕文没有得到梅西的回应，却也并不在意，只是又转过头去看那座高高地耸立在蓝白色的天空之下的大教堂，然后说：“但我目前主要想的还是学院杯——学院杯和你。”

梅西想起之前迪巴拉也说过类似地话；明明欧洲才是有可能决定他们毕生命运的事情，他们却傻乎乎地满眼只看得到别人的梦想。梅西不由得为他们感到惋惜和难过，隐隐的还有一些愧疚，不自觉地提他们开脱：“对，学院杯。”梅西说：“如果能拿到学院杯的话，你们都能有更好的议价优势……”

“不，”但帕文斩钉截铁地打断他，“不是这样的。”帕文的表情紧接着整个柔软下来，巴塞罗那冬日的微风被阳光晒得暖洋洋的，将他平日里势在必得的锐气带走了不少。然后帕文继续说：“因为你想要学院杯，所以我才想要学院杯。”

梅西避无可避，潜意识里想要反驳帕文，说一些冠冕堂皇的、类似于“足球就是足球”、“足球的热爱应该是纯粹的”之类的废话……但是他最终还是没有——

究竟什么是纯粹的热爱呢？梅西突然也想问问自己，如果自己对于足球的热爱足够纯粹，那他又为什么会陷入对于学院杯几近偏执的渴望？他究竟是想要享受足球，还是想要获得荣誉呢？还是仅仅是因为，那是一个世人认为他无法得到的东西？

“你想要学院杯，那我就尽我所能帮你得到它。”帕文自顾自地接着说，眼神却更加温柔下来，“这一次不行，那就明年；除此之外，我们没有更多时间可以浪费了。”然后帕文不小心笑出声来，好像在说什么会让自己觉得很难为情的话：“我当然知道你可以一直留在科尔多瓦，但是我想要成为这个梦想的一部分，我想要和你共享这个荣誉；我……”然后帕文停顿了一下，交给梅西充足的时间去感受这个单词中蕴含的爱意和力量，“我只有这两次机会了。”

梅西看着眼前这个黑色眼睛的科尔多瓦人有些发愣，他从帕文的话里隐隐听出了一些别的东西，一些超越了友谊的、超越了足球的、甚至超越了帕文口中的“爱”的东西。有一种几近逼真的、两个梦想、两条相近的轨迹，因未能完全重合、却又极端靠近而发出嗡嗡作响的共鸣。

“那你呢？”然后帕文突然问：“学院杯之后，你要做什么呢？”

梅西不知道帕文这句话几分认真、几分玩笑，从来没有人问过他这个问题：小报记者没有、迪巴拉没有、梅西自己也没有。但是，对啊，学院杯之后呢？

“你有想过重新开始踢球吗？”帕文又问。

重新开始踢球？梅西也跟着问自己……

的确，毕业之后的这些年，梅西的确未曾停止对自己进行训练，但强度相比球员量级自然还是差了一大截，况且这几年他也并没有以球员的身份参与比赛；31岁，一个对于现役球员来说都已经不再具有吸引力的年龄，重新加入球队几乎可以说是一个不可能任务。更何况，现在他们在联赛中节节败退，离位于榜首的首都大学差了整整6分……

梅西被这双神采奕奕、坚定不移、又一向对梦想坚定不移的眼睛看着，突然就觉得很灰心。

“克里斯蒂安，”梅西突然叫科尔多瓦人的名字，“有一个问题我一直都想问你。”

帕文转头看过来，梅西却没有在看他。

“我这么固执，除了足球一无是处，我究竟有什么地方值得你们喜欢呢？”

帕文从中听出了真实的困惑，免不了开始心疼起这个被整个城市崇拜的男人来。梅西的用手肘撑着，半仰卧在草坪上，帕文伸出手去用自己火热的手掌覆盖著梅西已经被风吹得发凉得手腕：

“明天就是1月21日[注25]，是我23岁的生日。”帕文说，手心里梅西的手腕微微动了一下，“从明天开始，我就可以宣布，我一生中有一半以上的时候，都在爱你。”

梅西彻底说不出话来了；从刚刚开始，他就有一种失去了舌头的错觉。他们之间从第一天开始，帕文就是更善于说话的那个，很多时候梅西有一种感觉，好像帕文对自己究竟想要什么有一个非常清晰的定位，他心中有一个轮廓鲜明的未来，他必然会达到的地方——如果他降落在了附近，那他就会一刻也不停地飞奔到那个地方；如果他只能到达彼岸，那他就会奋力游过去；帕文知道自己想要什么，跟他在一起的时候，就连梅西的那个梦想，都离他更近了一些……

 

但帕文不知道梅西心中错综复杂的思路和感受，他只是看着梅西微微皱起的眉间和已经长得有些乱七八糟了的胡茬，再也难掩心中的爱意，不自觉地矮下身去，轻轻在梅西的鞋尖上留下了一个灼热的吻。

梅西没料到帕文会做出这种惊世骇俗地举动，得到亲吻的那边腿都条件反射一般微微向上抽了一下，五个脚趾在鞋子里都悄悄蜷了起来。

“你问我爱你什么，”帕文说，“我爱你的脚尖。”

梅西的后脑闪过一层酥麻的感觉，肩膀都缩到了耳后，被亲吻的左脚连着的部位都瘫软在了草坪上。

然而帕文并没有停下来的意思。他顺着那个上帝也曾经亲吻的左脚向上，接着在梅西裸露在空气中的脚踝又落下一个吻：“我爱你的脚踝。”

这下梅西左半边身体就全都动弹不得了。但帕文并不在意，他就像全世界最虔诚的信徒般，又再亲吻了梅西的小腿：“我爱你的小腿。”

很多人爱你，梅西突然想起迪巴拉曾经这么说过……

“我爱你的膝盖。”帕文继续他对神的膜拜。

但他们对你的爱……迪巴拉在梅西的大脑缝隙里继续说；

“我爱你的大腿。”

顶多只有一颗珍宝珠那么多……

“我爱你的手臂。”

而我对你的爱……

“我爱你的肩膀。”

有整整十箱那么多……

“我爱你的胸膛。”

不——梅西想起那棵闪闪发光的珍宝珠糖果树，有二十箱……

“我爱你的胡须。”

不，有三十箱那么多！

但帕文已经来到了他的面前。

“我爱你。”帕文说。

梅西顾不上去去感受帕文的吻，他只听见旁边有人在念洛尔迦[注26]的诗：

我的天堂是一片原野，没有夜莺，也没有弦琴。我只要你灼热的心，别的都不要了。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注23：认真帮梅西和帕文做了旅行攻略……从阿根廷到西班牙居然没有直飞的航班。梅西从科尔多瓦2次经停飞巴塞罗那，下午3点出发，本地时间第二天9点45分达到。帕文从罗萨里奥下午7点出发，刚好同一时间到达。这就是缘分啊！
> 
> 注24：圣家族大教堂（Basílica i Temple Expiatori de la Sagrada Família），又译作神圣家族大教堂，简称圣家堂（Sagrada Família），是位于西班牙加泰罗尼亚巴塞罗那的一座罗马天主教大型教堂，由西班牙建筑师安东尼奥·高迪（1852–1926）设计；目前尚未竣工。
> 
> 注25：其实这章本来想着帕文生日当天发的，但是因为众所周知的原因，我拖到了现在……
> 
> 注26：费德里科·加西亚·洛尔卡（Federico Garcia Lorca,1898-1936）是20世纪最伟大的西班牙诗人，后面两句诗来自于他的《愿望》。


End file.
